What Was Once Lost
by Shiraishi
Summary: ON HOLD: [High School Fic] Kagome has always been the loner, the nothing, the nobody special. So what happens when that all changes? [IK and SM in later chapters.][T for language]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok this is my first fic so tell me if ya think I should keep on going, or just stop it. Also, I'm sorry if I make spelling eras. I'm not the best speller in the world, my little sister can spell better then me… but oh well nothing I can do but keep on trying right? **

**What Was Once Lost**  
**Prologue  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…**

She sat their watching her perfect sister. Her, perfect sister. Ever since she could remember her sister was always perfect even when they where just little babies. _She never doses anything wrong. Always dose everything right, I'm the one dose everything wrong_. Thought Kagome as she leaned back into her chair; and tried to watch her sister again. _Always the one getting the attention… getting all the gifts, and getting all the love, why do I even put up with it? I don't think anyone would care if I just walked away right know, and never came back._

Getting up and talking one last look at her mother and brother she left the place where her sister was dancing she started on her way home. Stopping once more Kagome looked back to see if anyone was going to try to stop her but didn't see anyone she kept on walking.

Keeping her head down Kagome walked into the cold night only to stop when she found a park. She sat on the swing and looked up at the full moon. _The moon… it so… so… beautiful I shouldn't even look at it. I'm nothing and I don't even deserve to look at something so beautiful, so peaceful…_ Looking down at the ground again Kagome started on her long walk home where only the moon light to glide her home safety.

But little did she know that someone was watching her as she left that lonely park on that cold night. Someone who she didn't even know, someone who she was going to met very soon, for the better or the worse she didn't know. But this person who watches her is different from other people; you see he has gold eyes. _Why did I stop to watch this girl? I don't even fucking know this wench and I'm watching her! Arg! This makes me so upset well at lest I don't have to deal with this… this wench at **my** school._

Getting out of the trees where he was he starts on his way home but in the opposite direction then the girl who he was watching.

**A/N: so what do ya think? I'm not the best writer (well really I suck at writing but I'm giving this a try) but I think it's pretty good don't you? Well anyway review and tell me if you think I should keep on going. Also I'll try to make the chapters longer, so anyway review and tell me what you think ok? Thanks!**


	2. Rain

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! **

**

* * *

**

**What Was Once Lost  
Rain  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…**

Kagome bit her lip as she started off to school that day trying to forget what happened with her family. _It is always like this no one ever asks me anything not even when it has to do with my happiness._ Walking off of the curbed and looking up at the sky she didn't even see the crack in the rode and fell flat on her face. All she could hear is her sister laughed her ass off. Getting up she walked the rest of the way to school thinking and some how what happened with her family came but and she cold not get rid of it.

**_Flashback_**

_As she walked into the kitchen trying to get something to eat, with out anyone seeing her sister Kikyo who was talking to there parents looked up._

_"Oh_ _mother here she is. It looked like she got home safely last night… when she left us." Said Kikyo, with a smug grin on her face. Kagome looked up at her older sister who was her twin only in looks, and even that only went so far. She had gray eyes that always looked cold to her and Kikyo was taller the her, with much longer hair with no split ends. Kagome stopped to grabbed a apple and stated her way to the door, but her mother stopped her. _

_"Oh Kagome please Waite for you sister she will be going to school with you today, and she is in all of your classed except for art." Said Mrs. Higurashi as she gave Kikyo some money for school and turned to you and said "Oh I'm sorry but that's all the money that I have. I'll give you some next time ok? Thanks know you two better get going off to school if you don't want to be late." _

**_End of flash back_**

And so that's why we find Kagome biting her lip and looking at the ground while her sister walks just a little in front of her. _Oh yay know I have to even be with her at school and in ALL of my stinking classes.Oh this is going to be worse then hell._ Sighing Kagome walked into the school and up to her locker and undid the lock. All she needed was her books for her first two classes since third was her free spot. Closing her locker and looking up to see if her sister was anywhere around she left to go to Math witch was in room 210.

She was the first one in the class like always… Kagome walked to the back of the class room and took the table by the window.

_Therese Kikyo walking into class like she was here all year, instead of today being her first day._ Looking down at her books she gets out her math book and her pencil and a peace of paper and stated to draw. _Drawing… that's one think that I at lest know I'm better then sister at_.

"Ok class; stop all of this talking I have something to say! Thank-you for quieting down, now I want to so you the two new student that have just joined our class." Looking down at the he called there names. "Ok can Kikyo and Sango please stand up and come to the front of the class and tell up a bit about your self's."

"Hello my name is Kikyo and I just transfer schools. I have a brother named Souta and I have my mother and, I'm 16 years old." Kikyo said as she looked shyly around the room.

"Thank you. You may now go sit down and, please Sango tell us about you."

"Well my name is Sango and I have a brother and a cat. I love art and I'm 16." Said Sango then she walked to the back of the room and looked at Kagome.

"Um… may I sit here with you? There's no place else to sit but with that Kikyo girl and I really don't like her so can it I here?" asked Sango. Kagome looked up to see this girl had long black hair all most as back as hers. She also had a dark shade of brown for her eye color. "Um… sure do what ever you want."

Kagome moved her books over so that she could sit down. "So… what's your name?" Sango asked as she looked what the girl was doing. "Oh my god! That is so good! I just love it."

Looking up Kagome saw that she was looking at the drawing that she just finished. Taking one last look at it she gave it to Sango.

"My name is Kagome and yes I did do that, also you might not want to talk to me… since if you do you'll mostly lose your social stasis." _Why did I just say that… I could of got someone to site with me… in at lest one class, good going girl._ She thought angry at her self, not even lessening to Sango as she stared to talk to her again.

"Oh that's fine I never really did have a social status and I most likely never will. So anyway do ya want to do something latter? Also what class do you have next I have LA then a free block at the third class." Sango replayed, in one breath.

"So what do ya say…would you like to be my friend?"

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing; this girl who was beautiful and smart was talking to her and even wanted to be her friend. All she cold so was nod at her and as she tried to find her voice again. "Sure I'll be your um… friend if your really sure, also it looks like we have the same classes."

A sound caught her attention, turning her head Kagome could see the rain that was starting to poor. _Well I guess I can't eat outsides to day… but I think I can make it to the tree by the school so I can still go outside..._ Thought Kagome as she watched the rain fall, she loved the rain it always clamed her.

In a different class not to far from Kagome there was a boy with golden eyes and doggie ears on his head. Watching the rain as well but, was thinking about something different from the rain, _I wonder if that girl… I mean I wonder if that wench goes to my school. I've never seen her so I really don't know, oh why I'm I thinking about her again? I don't even know her fucking name and I'm thinking about her again this is so stupid_ thought Inuyasha as he watched the rain staidly fall.

**RING! **

_I should just skip the rest of the day, so that way I won't have to see him, _thought Inuyasha as he walked down the hall of the school, when the next thing he new he bumped into a person.

"HAY watch where you're going you stupid idiot, wench!" growled Inuyasha at the person who he bumped into. Getting up he started to regret what he said when he saw who the wench was.

_It's the same girl from last night_ watching her get up he couldn't see her eyes because they where hidden by her midnight black hair. But he did see a tear that was sliding down her smooth cheek. Then out of no where he felt something hit his head and saw a girl's eyes that had fire in them.

"You are such a jerk! Why couldn't you watch where the hell you where going. It's not Kagome's fault that you bumped into US! It's your fucking fault! And know you made my friend upset!" Running to her friend she helped her up and grabbed her books that where on the floor.

_Did I really make her cry? Oh I'm so stupid why did I have to be thinking about her and then I just bumped into her and made her cry!_ Cursing under his breath Inuyasha started to class that was only a few more doors down.

Kagome was sitting by Sango again when her sister came into the class and walked over to Kagome and Sango. "Sister" she said in a hateful voice, "I need to talk to you right know,So please come and lets talk. It's really important." Sango gasped as she saw Kagome stand up and started to walk with Kikyo.

"Yee?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Inuyasha is **_mine_** and you can't have him. So don't even talk to him got that?" Kikyo said in a clam voice.

"I don't even know who you are talking about and I really don't care either." Kagome turned around and started to walk way but stoped.

"Oh and Kikyo, don't call me sister anymore. We both know that you don't consider me a sister." With that Kagome went to go sit down by Sango.

Turning to Sango, Kagome gave her a sad smile. "Yes Kikyo is my older sister so please don't talk to me about her. I don't like her and she doesn't like me so there is nothing to say ok?" All Sango did was a small nod and looked up at the class but before that she gave Kagome a small hug. With a small smile, but a real smile on her lips Kagome hugged Sango back.

_That girl she looked so sad even the other day she looked sad too…. I wonder what's wrong with her… Oh fuck now I** can't** stop thinking about her and I though it was bad before, when I saw her the first time, now its worse. I can remember she sent it smelt like flowers and rain and sadness. It suttee her for some reason I can't figure out._ Inuyasha thought as he watched the clock. All he wanted was for lunch to come.

As Inuyasha's wish got closer and closer to him, he found himself hoping that he would get to see that girl again. But as the next class passed his wish was getting closer but he never did see the girl again.

Kagome went to her locker to put her stuff away and grab the apple that she always kept handy. _Sango said that she had to go home for the rest of the day so I'm going to be aline again for lunch. _Shutting her locker she went to go look out side.

_Still raining, good I love the rain. _Shewalked out of the doors and walked into the grass and looked up at the darkened sky.

Watching from the school Inuyasha saw the girl with midnight black hair, out in the rain. _Well she's smart, real smart. She'll get soaked in that rain and she doesn't even care. _As he started to get closer to the girl he saw her fall down to her knees and look up at the sky again from under a tree. _She has beauty… an unusual and distant type of beauty but, beauty all the less.' _

Hesitating Inuyasha got a bit closer to her and sat on the slightly damp grass a little ways from her._ If she knows I'm here… she ignoring me mostly._ Inuyasha heard something faint over the sound of the rain. Turning to look at her he could see her lips moving, getting a bt closer to her, he could hear her voice singing.

_You Broke me_  
_You tore me apart  
You tossed me aside  
I was once proud and strong  
Now I'm weak and scared  
Nothing you can say can make me, me again  
You never saw my tears  
You never new what you meant  
You can never know  
Never again will I speak  
Never again will I feel such pain  
I was broken…_

Inuyasha was paralyzed at what he just heard and, how soft her voice sounded. The way her sent, wrapped around him and the way her skin looked so smooth. Before her could stop him self he cupped her soft face, that was slightly wet from the rain and from tears on her falling onto her cheeks. Looked into her deep brown eyes he kissed the tears away, the slowly pressed his lips to her soft looking lips.

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya go a nice long chapter. So tell me what ya think and, if anyone has any ideas please tell me and I would love to use them for the story. Well nothing else to say so once again thank you to everyone that reviewed, also I would like at lest 10-15 reviews then I would post the next chapter ok? Thanks!**


	3. Cousin

**A/N: Thanks to: ****  
ashley  
DarkMika  
****kikioh7****  
****AngelnoDarkness****  
****xXFoolishXx****  
miku101  
****mason680****  
Kasatka  
Paige  
You Know Who (yup I do know who… lol... crazy girl) **

who reviewed! I love ya all (but You Know Who because i KNOW you hahahaha) and, here we go the next chapter just like I said I would do.

* * *

from last time: 

_Inuyasha was paralyzed at what he just heard and, how soft her voice sounded. The way her sent wrapped around him and, how her skin intoxicated him. Before her could stop him self he cupped her soft face, that had was wet from the rain and, the tears on her cheeks. He looked into her deep brown eyes then kissed the tears away and, then kisses her on the lips in the poring rain…_

**What Was Once Lost  
**Cousin  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…

Kagome didn't know what was going on, all she new she was singing a song in the rain then, the next thing was that someone or something was kissing her! Her eyes flew open and she stared into a face. She put her hands on the guy's chest that was kissing her and pushed him; he fell on his butt and looked at her with wide eyes. As Kagome stared to stand up she got a better look at the guy. It was the same guy that she bumped into the hall. He had gold eyes and sliver hair that was damp and sticking to his face from the rain. He had long nails and fangs also he had two little doggie ears on the top of his sliver hair.

Kagome watched as the guy got up and just stared at her with those golden eyes. As he started to walk to her she backed away with ever step he took towards her. 'What dose he want with me? I did nothing to him Sango got after him for yelling at me so maybe he wants to get back at me.' As she thought that her eyes got wide and she turned around and stated to run into the school where she thought that she would be safe.

As Inuyasha watched as her beautiful brown eyes got wide with fear as she turned and ran for the school like she thought that he was going to kill her or something. 'Is… is she scared of me? And what the hell was I doing, I was KISSING her!' Thought Inuyasha, as he started his way home in the rain, on the crazy day. 'Damn I'm going to miss art but that's fine I don't want to stay for since, stupid since teacher hates me.' Walking down the side walk he thought of how he could talk to the wench with our scaring her.

_Ya good luck with that_

'Hey who are you?'

_I'm you stupid, who do you I am __Miroku? Or how about Sesshoumaru think I was him? _

'Um... I don't know but what the hell do you want?'

_Oh nothing just to make you crazy since your talking to your self_

'Your what? Ok stop talking to me you're the one that is talking to its self not me! YOU, you got that? '

_But if I'm you then you're me so that dose mean that your talking to your self and, you just called your self crazy too. _

'Oh just shut up.'

Fine but don't come crawling back to me if you ever need help with Kagome

'what did you sa… HEY, how did you know about Kagome? And, will you shut up?'

_"…"_

'Oh so know your not talking to me fine be that way!'

Since he was thinking about stuff and not aching where she was going Inuyasha stepped off of the curve and fell face first into a 10 cm puddle. "DAMMIT!" Inuyasha yelled into the water and just when he thinks nothing worse can happen to him, a family of ducks walk across his body! Then just to make his day perfect the lost of the ducks jumps on this head two times, making him more socked- if that can happen-. "What the fuck did I do to disserve this? Oh I just bet the people up there are laughing at me right know." Inuyasha said as she got out of the water, as he finished the walk home he got a few people staring at him.

"WHAT! You never saw someone wet!" Screamed Inuyasha, as he glared at the people on the sidewalk under there umbrellas.

As the bell rung for her last class she step into her art class and looked around no one she knew was in this class and, that suited her just fine. She sat at the last table, (A/N: in my story there is only tables no desk, got that? Good) and looked up at the teacher she was talking but Kagome had to clue what she was saying because she was not lessoning to her. The only thing she caught was that they had to draw a pincher of something they loved. 'Ok that should be easy enough. I'll draw…' (A/N: think I was going to tell ya? No way your find out latter in the story) So as Kagome started to draw her picture she thought of the boy with the golden eyes and the puppy dog ears.

The rain finally stopped after her last class so she started to walk home, with Kikyo ahead of her. When they got home Kagome went up to her room, she shut the door and looked at her walls. The walls of her room where black just like her bed, but the pillows a dark crimson red just like her carpet. She only had a bed and one window that looked into the forest bye her house, and she had a few pitchers. In her closeted she had a few tops on the hangers. She took out a box that had her pitchers and a few things she got when she was younger from her father. 'He was the only one who loved me. Everything I have he gave to me, in one way or another.' Sighing she sat on her bed and looked at the wall.

"…guess what. I have soooo man friends, much more then Kagome, she only has um… one I think. Ya that San..." Kagome blacked her sister out before she could finish.

Closing her eyes she went sound asleep before she cold here her mother say "Oh Kikyo that's soooo good of you, you have always been a people person not like your sister…"

'Thunder?' thought Inuyasha sleepily as she got out of bed to see what made all of the noise, it sounded like someone or something banging on the door or something. Going over to the door and he looked out to see a guy with black hair in a small pony tail and, purple eyes.

'Oh no….' thought Inuyasha. "What do you want? And why the hell are you here!" Yelled Inuyasha, at the guy who woke him up this late in the night.  
0000  
"Why I'm here to see you cousin, why else would I be here?" said the guy

"well I don't know maybe to look at girls! Not to see me!"

"I've changed my dear Inuyasha, I'm not like that anymore"

"I'M NOT YOUR DEAR!" screamed Inuyasha as he opened the door and the guy came in before Inuyasha could stop him.

"Ok, ok your not my dear, but you are my cousin and I came here to live with you. Well at lest until I can fine a place of my own." He added when he saw Inuyasha's face. "Ok know I told you want I'm doing I'm tired so lets get some sleep ok?" said the guy

"Fine, fine Miroku but I want to sleep, not to talk about girls got that. Oh and you can only stay here for a month or throw got that? Because after that I'm kicking you out, even if you are family."

Miroku just nodded and then fell on to the spear bed and fell asleep. 'Guess he was as tired as he said.' Then Inuyasha locked the door again then, went back to bed to dream about the girl with soft brown eyes and midnight black hair and, whose name is Kagome.

Kagome sat in the moonlight that slid through her window. It lay a pooled on the pillow where her head had been just minutes before. The sliver light was pierced her eyelids as if they were transparent.

'People say that if you sleep in moonlight you become a lunatic' Kagome thought 'but that's why to late I already am' she added.

Hugging her legs she sat on her window bench in her room looking at the forest with the moon just over it. A slow smile spread across her face as she looked up at the moon. 'Maybe just maybe I do belong here, but not in this house or when theses people. But with people who care about me and will love me for who I am.' Thought Kagome as she started to sing a song her father taught her, when she was younger.

_Everyone and everything hates me but I just don't give a damn.  
It's just not fair that I have to live like this.  
But no mater what I wont do anything crazy because,  
I do have people who love me.  
I'll have that special someone some day  
and everytime I look at him my worries will fade away.  
But until that time I will stay sane,  
and always belive in my love.  
So until that time I just have to be strong. _

Sighing she shut the curtains and fell on the bed, so that she could get throe another day of school with out fainting or going crazy. As she slept she did not here her sister come into her room, so she did not know that her sister Kikyo did...

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's a bit short, I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter with out going into the next day. But the next chapter is going a to real good, I can say that much! Oh ya sorry to any Kikyo lovers, i don't like Kikyo so shes a bitch in my story, so sorry to any of you who are reading my story. **

Kikyo: Hay what did i ever do to you?

A/N: Oh... nothing but i just dont like ya, and since I'm the writer i get a say in things.

Kikyo: Oh and she saids I'm the evil bitch, look whoes talking. Well I'm going so good bye.

Shippo:looks around for A/N, finds her and jumps just and down)I'm I going to be in this?

A/N: Maybe yes or maybe no.

Shippo: Oh come on, I'm the best part of the show and we all know that!

A/N: But you're not the main person in the T.V show.

Shippo: B-but… I WANT TO BE IN THE STORY! WAAAAWAAAAAA!

Inuyasha: Oh shut up you little fur ball. If it was my chose i would feed ya to the ducks! Oh and by the way you are evil Amirha. DUCKS! could you have picked anything better then DUCKS?

A/N: Ok, ok how about we ask the readers if they want ya in the story and if they do I will be ya in. Ok how dose that sound and, no ducks are the best! So ya better not dis the ducks or they will come after ya.

Inuyasha: Want to bet? I could takr on the stupid ducks.

Ducks: Quack!goes and chases Inuyasha around the room. The smallest duck bits Inuyasha but and he jump in the air

Inuyasha: Ok, ok ducks are not stupid...glares at the ducksjust evil little things inuyasha mutters under his breath

Shippo: Ok...that was weared... WEll anyway everyone tell the meaney story writer to up me in the story. Thanks you!

A/N: So I guess Shippo wants to be in the story, but I'll only put him in if ya want me to. So everyone review **and tell me if ya want him.  
Until next time… bye**


	4. New Friends

**A/N: well here is the next chapter and this one should be real good. There is going to be a lot more stuff in it then the last one. Also this one should a bit more funny but I have to say I loved the ducks! HAHA they are so funny. Never dis the ducks or they will come and get you back right Inuyasha? **

**Inuyasha: "Ya what ever wench…"**

**Oh and for xXFoolishXx no I did not write that song but one of my best friends wrote it for me.**

**

* * *

**

**From last time:**

_**Sighing she shut the curtains and fell on the bed, so that she could get throe another day of school with out fainting or going crazy. As she slept she did not here her sister come into her room, so she did not know that her sister Kikyo did...**_

**What Was Once Lost  
New friends… **

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…**

**BRING!…BRING!….BRING!….**

**CRAK…**

'Oh there I go again, stupid clock' rolling over on to his other side of his body he looked at the window into the morning sky. 'Stupid Miroku foe getting me up last night, I need to give him something special to say how much I love him…' Thought Inuyasha evilly, going into the room Miroku was sleeping in he took all of the bedding off of him. Then he went and got a big and I mean giant bucket filled with freezing cold water. (A/N: I think everyone knows what is going to happen.) Then he got lots and lots of ice and put it on the floor around the bed and in the water, now the water is real cold. Last but not lest he put a blind fold over Miroku's eyes so that he could not see what he was doing. "Oh Miroku, I got ya a gift show how much I love you do ya want it?"

"Umm, what was that? Ya sure what ever just let me go back asleep" said a very sleepily Miroku, not knowing what he was saying. Since Miroku was still half asleep made it even better for Inuyasha, he grinned there is no other word for it. He just grinned as he throe the water on the sleeping Miroku.

"ARRRRRR WHAT THE FUCK WS THAT!" Screamed a very cold Miroku and glared evilly at Inuyasha. Since Miroku was glairing at Inuyasha he didn't see the ice on the floor and guess what. He stepped on some and jumped 10 feet in the air!"INUYASHA! I'M GOINH TO KILL YOU!" Miroku screamed at his _dear_ cousin as he stepped on ice since it was all around his bed.

"What was that for, huh? What did I ever do to you to get that? All I ever did was love ya."

Inuyasha who smirked at the cousin, who said that he was going to kill him but they both new that could never happen.

"Well I just wanted to show you how much I love ya Miroku, it was a gift and it got you to of bed." Grinning again Inuyasha went to get ready for school with a grumpy Miroku.

"Oh Miroku your going to my school right," asked Inuyasha as he got dressed. He wanted for him to nod "well then your going to be in all of my main classes right?"

"Ummmm, ya I think so. I don't like what ever you take for your other classes so I made sure I wasn't in them. Why?"

"Oh no reason, just wanted to know." Said Inuyasha as he got his bag and waited for Miroku before he started his was to school.

The day started pretty well for Kagome, she got up and didn't have to see her sister at all while she got ready for school. But all morning she felt that something was wrong terribly wrong as she did her normal stuff everyday. Kagome took a shower and put on a black top what was way to big her for, read genies and white shoes. Brushed her hair and grabbed her bag and went to school early. 'Don't want to see Kikyo, she's suck a bitch I can't even see how we could be sisters, not even twins.' Frowning Kagome kicked a rock that was on the side walk the rest of the way to school. Once she got there it was so early that she school wasn't even open yet.

Sighing Kagome went up into a near by tree and stayed up there until she heard something. It was a small sound and she could barely hear it, but it was there and there was something near by. Jumping down from the tree she flowed the sound it, it was coming from some bushes by the school. Getting down on all fours she clucked her tongue over and over again. 'Guess there was nothing after all.' Getting up and feeling a bit self-confident she looked around to see if anyone saw her. She saw nothing. Something nuzzled her leg and she looked down to see what it was. 'AWW so cute! It's so cute so small and so cute.' Picking up the little fur ball she looked at it. It was a small kitten barely 5 weeks old.

Scratching the kitten under the chin Kagome looked around the school to find a place to put the kitten before all the kids got to school. The kitten started to purr and Kagome looked down at the little fur ball that was purring and falling asleep. "Oh you are so cute do you mind if I keep you?" Kagome asked the little kitten.

"Meow" said the kitten and purred even loader, if Kagome did not know any better she would of thought that the kitten could under stand her. 'Ok know where can I put you? Until I can take you home after school.' Looking around she could see nothing that could work. Going behind the bush he saw a hole in the ground that the kitten could fit in and could stay there.

Looking at the kitten she saw that it had silver eyes and its fur was pear black except for its paws with was silver just like her eyes. "You are a beauty are ya? Well I'll have to think of a name for you but, in the mean time I need you to stay in here ok? I will get you after school but I NEED you to stay here all day and I'll come see you at lunch ok?" The kitten looked up and meowed and jumped out of Kagome's arms and went into the hole in the ground. "That's a good girl I'll see ya in a few hours ok? Bye sweetie" Kagome got up and looked around and saw people coming to school so she got into the school before anyone saw her.

He got to school a bit early so he took Miroku to get his stuff then went back outside. When he got out there he saw a girl in a black top and red genie. He wasn't that close so he couldn't see her hair since it was in her hood or her eyes. But he did see that she got up pretty fast when she saw other people coming to school. 'Guess she doesn't like people, wonder why guess I'll just have to find out. But why dose it feel like I know her but I have never seen her before in my life.' Sighing Inuyasha went into the school to try and find Miroku before he got to lost on his first day.

"Damn" she muttered as she fumbled with her locker. It always stuck. She felt like she should be kicking the stupid thing. Yet all she did was stood there glaring at it.

"It won't melt, no matter how long or hard you stare at it." Came a voice from behind her.

Kagome spun around so fast that she almost got whiplash on her neck even if it was covered under her hood. She looked up into a pair of golden eyes and instant looked down at the ground, just to avoid his eyes.

Inuyasha saw her look down at the ground as soon as she looked into his eyes and, he could smell her fear on her. He felt hurt for some unknown reason and he also wanted to dip down to floor and look into her eyes. 'WAITE! I thought this was the new girl not the girl I'm crazy about but not want to admit it! ARRRR what I'm I saying I'm not crazy about her I don't even know this girl… well other then she has beautiful eyes and a sent that can paralyze me. But other then that I don't know her.'

_Well you know one more thing about her…_

'WHAT not you again! I told you to stay out of my fucking head!'

_No you didn't you said 'oh just shut up' not stay out of my head._ Inuyasha could even here him self laughing at himself.

As Kagome watched the guy go a bit crazy it looked like he was million miles away she, thought it was a good time to get away from here. She some how opened her locker very quietly and got her Math and LA books and put them in her bag. She didn't need anything for her third class, so she locked her locker and went off to her first class. But what she didn't know was that she left something very impotent behind. She left her book and inside her book had a pitcher of her father. Her only pitcher of her father. She kept a book with her at all times and in side each of her books she had her father. Kagome always had her father in some way with her, but now as she walked into her class and waited for Sango. She felt that she forgot something but, just couldn't put her finger on it talking, off her hood she looked around for Sango again.

Sango jumped on her friends shoulders and scared Kagome half to death. "There you are! I wanted to tell you about a new guy that just came to the school and he's soooo HOT!" Sango nearly pulled Kagome to here spot in there Math class when she stopped and stared at Kagome.

"Um… Kagome what happened to your hair? It's umm red all over but for who peaces in the front witch are still midnight black. Did you dye your hair or did someone do this?" Sango asked as she ran her hand in the back of Kagome's hair and pulled some for her to see.

"WHAT! I new something was wrong this morning. Arg… know I'm going to get in so much trouble with my mother." Exploded Kagome, as she went to her table and put back on her hood, on her new hair. 'I bet Kikyo did this to me… Arg she always dose this kind of stuff.'

"It's ok it looks real good really, I bet no other girl or boy for that mater will have the same hair as yours. And if you want I can help ya fix it –by fixing it I mean making it look better not dyeing the colure. Red and black really is your colure Kagome," Said Sango as she got out a peace of paper and gave it to Kagome. "hers my number and I want you to come to the mall with me after school. We need to get you some stuff and I'm not talking no for an answer!"

"fine but first we have to go to my house I have something to do first."

"Ok that could work and then you can sleep over! It will be soo much fun. Ok now about that guy I was talking about…" Sango went on about this guy while Kagome thought of stuff she never thought of before.

'Umm… I wonder if this is what it feels like to have real friends.' Kagome thought just before Sango shook Kagome to snap her out of her trance like state because the teacher was coming in the door.

Inuyasha just noticed that the girl was gone, he was about to leave when something caught his attention, It was a book. Inuyasha being such a good boy picked up the book and started off to his class before he got in so much trouble for being late.

When he got to class he took his set and looked at the book, it was a book of poems and songs. There was a pitcher of some guy that had a little girl in his arms. The girl looked about 4 or 5 years old and she looked like that girl Kagome a little. 'This must be Kagome with her father or a really good family friend to be that happy, she's never that happy at school or at any other time I see her. Then just when he was going to shut the book he looked at the poem on the page and there was something on the back of the pitcher too. He looked at the back of the photo first and saw something that she had to write because it was in pencil., it was the same song that she sang out in the rain. _  
_  
One was really… really Inuyasha could not think of anything that descried this poem

_I touched the moon last night;  
a golden glow beyond my grasp.  
Eons before me it rested there.  
It will remain when I am dust.  
My hand now glows from the embrace.  
Voices echo through nights past,  
and with the glow, caress my face.  
My finger faints from what will last.  
Alone I am; alone secure;  
the moon will last when I am gone.  
A Master set it in its place,  
to move the tide, refresh the dawn.  
Unnumbered eyes have felt its rest;  
have looked upon reflected light.  
My heart is moved away from pain;  
I touched the moon last night _

Amazed at the stuff in the book and most of it she had to write because half of the book was just blank pages. And there was only about the fist 25 in ink sawing that all the rest in pencil or pen she wrote her self.

Miroku who was right beside him looked down at what Inuyasha was doing and smiled as she caught sight of the Picher. 'Awe that's cute I wonder who that girl is… and how old she is too since she's cute in the Picher she must be hot know. I NEED to see her.' Thought the very wearied guy who didn't even see Inuyasha's hand until it hit his head hard. Very hard. Knocking him out.

_Good job…_

'Keh…'

Leaving Miroku who would wake up in 3…2…1 "Hay time class is almost over." and he walked out of the class room. 'I think he dose know that there is still 5 minutes left of class.

BRING…..5 minutes latter.

AS the next class went by pretty was so we find Kagome going into drama with Sango,(A/N: by the way now they are in there class right before lunch third class.) the room was real big and the floor was purple outlined in black the walls where the same way.

"Wow… wearied class room don't ya think?" Asked Sango as she looked around the room and saw other kids going to sit. Pulling Kagome they went to go sit at a wall that had no one on it

"Um… ya very wearied. I would never want think to be my room. Or even to stay in here over night I would not like." Sitting down and pulling her black bag on top of her legs she looked up at the roof. "Hay Sango look up at the roof."Pointing up there she shoed Sango the stairs and the moon on the room.

"Um… ok don't ya think that might be even a little big too childish for us?" asked a very freaked out Sango. "Oh Kagome look whose in this class too, it's What's-His-Name who yells for no go reason at you."

Looking up Kagome saw him run throe the door just before the bell could wring. He look up and around the class and, just before his eyes could name contact she dropped her eyes over to Sango and turned her bad at the guy. 'Well at lest Kikyo isn't in my class. At lest I don't have to deal with her only in all of main class I have to deal with that snobby bitch.'

"hay Sango can you tell me where that guy is? Like where is he sitting and tell me if he's close to us ok?" whispered Kagome to Sango.

"Um… ok but just to tell ya girl your so deep in thought that you didn't even know that he's right by you. He's on the other side of you," when she saw how pail Kagome's face turned she looked at her in the eye. She watched Kagome out on her hood like every other class and move closer to her. "Kagome are you ok? What's wrong do you want to trade spots with me?"

Kagome gave a small nod and switched spots with Sango.

Inuyasha got into the class room just before the bell wring, and he looked around there was kids that he did not know but that didn't matter because there was that girl. That girl who he HAD to talk to, he was looking at her when she looked up and just before she met his eyes, she looked down again. 'Why won't she look at me?' Confused he went and sat down by her. He hard her talking to the girl beside her, 'oh what's her name, it rimed with song or something. Songo no Sang… no Sango there I go got it.

Watching the two girls he saw them trade spots and then he saw Sano glare at him before she turned back to Kagome. Then she said something that made her laugh, 'She has a nice voice, I have never really head her talk so full of life but yet so sad…' sighing he took out the book and taped Sango on the shoulder.

"here its Kagome's she dropped it and she might want it back." Getting up he left for the other side of the room, he sat over at the corner of the room. He watched Kagome and Sango as much as he could with out letting them see him doing so. Two times he saw Kagome look at him but only for 2 seconds then would turn to Sango and smile at her. 'She has such a beautiful smile such joy and sorrow in that smile.' Thought Inuyasha not even lessoning as the teacher said that they had to pair up and that she was doing the pairing. Bring his attention back to the teacher he watched her write names on the board that was on one of the walls.

Sango and Ayame

Hojo and Kanna

Yura and Naraku bla… bla… bla… Inuyasha Zoned out until he hard Kagome's name.

Kagome and Inuyasha

Eri and Ayumi

Kagome was talking when Sango gave her something. It was her book and all she could do was stair at it.

"That guy What's-His-Name gave me this to give to you. He said that it's yours. Is it your book and how did he get it?" Sango asked as she looked at Kagome.

Kagome having nothing to say opened the book, and saw the photo. She let out her breath that she didn't know that she was holding until now. Shutting the book and putting it in her bag she looked at Inuyasha he was doing something, but she couldn't tell what.

"So we have to go shopping later and I have to show you that hot guy!" and bla… bla… bla… thought Kagome as she listened to Sango talk like there was no tomorrow. Looking up at the board she saw Sango's name.

"Um… Sango your name on the board and so is a girl named Ayame I guess you two are partners for something." Kagome said with no emotion in her voice and, her eyes had a cold and hurt look in them.

Sango not even seeing the look in Kagome's eyes got up and when to look for Ayame. Kagome watched as her first friend left to go and find her partner. Not even looking up to see who her partner was, she got up and went to the darkest corner of the room, putting her knees up to her chest and locking her arms around then she closed her eyes. 'Alone… I'm all alone again, just like always. I'm not the one meant for friends, or happiness just darkness.' Thought Kagome as a few hot salty tears rolled down her cheek. Then she started to cry softly.

Inuyasha was staring up at the names that were paired together, he hard the teacher say that the person who you where with was your partner for the rest of the year. 'So she's my partner for the rest of the year. What oh what, I'm I going to do, she doesn't even like me. Well two can play at that game.' Thought Inuyasha as he got up and looked for the wench. When he couldn't find her he got confused and worried… 'Waite worried why would I be worried about the wench?' looking around he saw Sango talking to some girl and they looked like they were having a good time. But no Kagome any where he looked, then he saw something. Just a little, tiny bit of red and he stated to walk to it. Then he saw her, raped up like a little ball not even hearing him come to her or when he sat down right by her.

But, when he put his arm around her body she stiffened and he pulled her to him she stiffened even more.

"Shh… its ok" Inuyasha said in her ear softly. With one arm raped around her body he used his other hand and pulled down her hood and ran his fingers throe her hair. 'It's soft, softer then I would of thought and red looks good on here. It brings out her face more.' Then moving her on to his lap he pulled her against his chest and put one hand under her chin and made her look into her eyes.

Kagome felt someone pull her into there lap. Then he said something softly into her ear, next her hood was gone, then she was looking into pools of gold. 'Wow I haven't nodes how beautiful his eyes where.' Thought Kagome as she relaxed, just a tiny bit 'This feels nice… and safe I haven't felt save since my father was alive.'

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and saw emotions that he never saw before on this girl. He saw sadness, surprise, happyness, confusion… but most of all longing in her dark chocolate brown eyes. He felt her relax and smiles softly he pulled her even titer up against him and he put his hair in her slinky hair and inhaled her wonderful sent. Using his free hand he stroked her soft cheek then her hair and he hard her sigh in happiness.

Kagome layed her head on his chest and felt him put his face in her hair then his free hand he stroked her cheek then her hair. The feeling of his soft hand on her face saw velvet fire on her body, every where he stroked and touch felt on fire for Kagome. Feeling safe for once she sighed and closes her eyes never wanting this to end.

**

* * *

A/N: Tada… wow that's a long chapter! But I just couldn't stop writing this chapter. I really wanted to add more for this one but I have to end it off some where. And for some of you who didn't figure it out Kikyo dyed Kagome's hair during the night. For the reason I cannot tell ya. But this is so far my best chapter I have don't do ya think? Well I hope I can do the next chapter just as good. But I don't think it will be this long but you never know. Well anyway review and I still need to know if people want Shippo in the story so far we havetwo yes and one no. So please Read and Review! **

**Kikyo: ARG! I told you to stay away from my Inu! **

**Kagome: HE'S NOT YOURS! Why can't you get that throe your big head?**

**Inuyasha: looks between Kagome and Kikyo "um… I think I'll just stay out of this." go hides behind Amirha**

**Amirha: looks at Inuyasha "well you did this." points a finger at Inuyasha "You always have to go running to Kikyo when everyone knows that you like Kagome. So don't come crawling to me mister!"**

**Shippo: "YA! So you bout this on your self!" sticks thong out at Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: bangs Shippo on the head**

**Shippo: "OWWW!" runs over to Kagome**

**Kagome: looks at Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: gulp "um… I'm sorry?"**

**Kagome: "Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT!"**

**Inuyasha: curses into the ground and makes a 10 meter hole**

**Shippo: "Well thank everyone for reading and review and tell us who you love most! And we all know that, that will be me!" grins "well good bye for now!"**


	5. True feelings part one

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed it means a lot to me.** **And to the people that just read this and not even cares to review well… thanks for reading it. There is **  
**2 parts to this chapter but just it said this is part 1. Well hope ya enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

From last time: **

_Kagome laid her head on his chest and felt him put his face in her hair then his free hand he stroked her cheek then her hair. The feeling of his soft hand on her face saw velvet fire on her body, every where he stroked and touch felt on fire for Kagome. Feeling safe for once she sighed and closes her eyes never wanting this to end._

What Was Once Lost  
True Feelings…  
Part 1

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…

After 15 minutes of feeling safe Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha, she tried to get out of his lap but his arms just tightened on her waist. Giving up she turned around and looked into Inuyasha's pools of golden eyes.

"Uh… um… can you please let me go?" Kagome whispered looking down at Inuyasha's hands around her waist.

Inuyasha just shook his head and smirked at her. "Sorry no can do, we partners and I have to get to now you. But if you let me see you after school I'll let ya go, how dose that sound?" Looking at Kagome he saw her tense a bit before asking.

"I don't even know your name, what is it?"

"Inuyasha"

Kagome's face went white as she scared at him. "Y-your Inuyasha… t-the guy that my… never mind… no I can't do that I'm going to be busy after school, with… Sango..." Said Kagome as tears started up in her eyes again. 'I'm not going to cry… no crying…' Kagome thought as she tried once again to get away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seeing that she was upset again stood up and pulled Kagome up too he, wrapped his arms around her and rocked softly. She tensed again but once for a sensed before she relaxed. Pulling her close to him he kept on rocking her softly, seeing that she couldn't talk right know he whispered soothing words in her ear to calm her down. A few minutes later sensing that Kagome calmed down Inuyasha turned her around so that he could look at her.

She was looking down at the ground again so he put his finger under her chin, so that he could look into her eyes. Her eyes where still wet, but they sparked with an emotion that Inuyasha couldn't finger out. Giving her a soft smile he picked up her bag from the floor and gave it to her.

"come on the bell is going to ring any moment and we haven't talked at all, all class. So why don't we talk at lunch?"

Kagome just shrugged and took her bag from Inuyasha, 'Oh what I'm I going to do now. This is the guy that my stupid sister likes and I'm _his_, oh what I'm I going to do?' Thought Kagome, as the bell rain walking out the door to her locker to put her stuff away. Since she had nothing for lunch and she wasn't hunger, she just shunt her locker. Turning around she saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall across form her locker. 'So he's really going to fallow me all lunch? I hope not, don't want to run into Kikyo then, that would be very bad.'

"I have to go to my locker so do you want to come or stay like this all lunch?" Said Inuyasha as her saw that Kagome was looking at him but she had a far away look in her eyes.

"Um… sure…" Said Kagome real quietly that Inuyasha could al most not hear.

Getting off the wall he went to his locker which was closer to the door and put his stuff away. Turing to look at Kagome he saw that she had her hood up and was looking at the ground again.

"where do you want to go, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha then back at the ground again, walking out the door and sawing nothing as she did so. Kagome walked outside and it was a nice warm sunny day she went to the spot where she left the kitten. Crouching down she called the kitten.

All Inuyasha did was flow her outside and around the school to some bushes, then watched as she crouched down and do something that he could not see. Then he hard it, a little sound a very tiny sound.

Kagome smiled as the kitten jumped out of the hole and onto her. Picking the kitten up she went over to the tree and climbed up the tree and sat there with the kitten. She saw that Inuyasha looked terrified so she looked at him with amusement in her eyes.

Inuyasha could not miss it he saw her smile, a small smile but it was a smile all right, and then he saw why she was smiling and jumped. You see Inuyasha is scared and I mean scared of cats. Being a dog demon he hats anything that has to be done with cats, but looking up at Kagome in the tree with the fur ball he has to admit they are good together.

"Can I come up or will you came down? Either way we are going to be talking so pick witch one you want."

Kagome looked around and saw that no one was outside, so she moved over and waited for him to come up.

Seeing that she moved over Inuyasha got up in the tree and felt a bit jealous at the fur ball in her lap that was sleeping now. Eyeing the cat to make sure that it wasn't going to wake up any time soon, and seeing it wasn't he sighed in relief. He looked at Kagome."So are you going to talk to me or stair at the little fur ball the hole lunch hour?"

Kagome shrugged

"Ok if you don't talk I'll make you talk. I'll go everywhere you go until you talk to me. And I now that you can talk because I've herd your voice before," Said Inuyasha has he took her hood and moved it off her hair. "And don't hide your hair. It's beautiful." Running his fingers throe her hair, he felt her stiffen and moved his hands out of her hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean… didn't mean to make you upset or anything like that." Said Inuyasha as he looked down at the ground cursing in his mind, at how stupid he was.

"It's ok just don't touch me please… I…I don't like to be touched by anyone…" said Kagome as she looked at the ground.

All Inuyasha did was nod and think 'What happened to her, she's not like other girls I know. Something terrible must of happened to her…'

"Tell me, do you want to stay at school or do you want me to take you somewhere, because lunch is almost over and I don't feel like staying for the rest of the day." Asked Inuyasha as he got out of the tree.

Kagome just looked at him like he was crazy or something then got out of the tree herself.

"Sure…I need to go home but I first need to find Sango, I need to tell her something for later…" Kagome said as she looked at the kitten in her hands then at the ground. Starting on her walk to find Sango, Inuyasha stayed beside her. A few minutes later they found Sango talking to her new friend, going up to her Kagome taped her on the shoulder.

"I'm not going to be staying, but I'll come back after school and meet you at the doors okay? Sango?" Asked Kagome as she looked at her friend.

Sango looked at Kagome not even seeing Inuyasha and nodded at her. "Okay, I'll see ya after school and if you want you can bring your kitten too, she might like my cat. Don't forget fresh clothes for tomorrow too! Bye" Waving to Kagome, Sango turned back to her friend and started to talk again.

"Kagome are you ok?" Asked Inuyasha as they walked down the road to the park.

Nodding, Kagome looked down at the ground again. She shut her eyes and instead of walking off the curb, she tripped. She waited for the cold ground to hit her face-but it never came. Instead someone grabbed her from behind. 'It must be Inuyasha, there's no one else with me so it must be him' thought Kagome as she was put back on her feet. The kitten jumped out of her arms and stood by her feet.

Inuyasha brought her up to his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "Come on! The park is just up there then you can fall if you want to." Inuyasha whispered in her ear that was under her red hair. Feeling her nod he started to walk again but this time he had his arms around her. The kitten was right beside them, as they walked.

There was no one at the park when they got there so the went on the swings. Inuyasha watched her as she got on a swing her face was like an emotionless mask. It was almost as bad as his brothers. 'What happened to her that she is this hurt? And that she doesn't trust people?'

As Kagome started to swing she didn't sense anyone go behind her so when Inuyasha pushed the swing she freaked and screamed like her life depended on it. Letting go of the chains Kagome fell into the sand and stayed like that face first in the sand. 'Right now would be a good time for my body to move. I would like to move so why can't I move?' Thought Kagome as she tried to get out of the sand but, couldn't move.

Inuyasha ran over to where Kagome was and picked up out of the sand, hearing a soft wimpier of pain. Gently he cradled her in his arms and walked over to a tree. He sat under the tree and put Kagome in his lap, he brushed the sand off her face, gently running his thumb along her jaw line and her cheek. Softly he took off the hood on her head to make sure that there was no sand in there in her hair. With great tenderness he rocked her in his arms while he whispered soothing words into her ears.

Kagome really had no clue what was going on. She was in a bit of pain while someone picked her up and moved them both. She felt hands on her body and it terrified her, she didn't like to be touched by anyone or anything. But these where different they seamed friendly and caring and even loving to Kagome as she calmed down and loosened to the person who had her. He was saying gentle things, soothing things, to her while she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha stayed this way with Kagome in his arms for along time, just enjoying the closeness of her being with him. He frowned, wondering when this girl started to mean so much to him when he started to think of her more then just a wench. But as he looked down to her peaceful sleeping face all he could do was give off a soft small smile.

The kitten looked up at Inuyasha, then back at Kagome and back to Inuyasha then gave off a small meow and curled up by his legs. Inuyasha stared at the kitten looking at how its fun looked like Kagome's midnight black hair-when she still had it- and at the little bits of silver at its paws. The kitten had both of their hair colours in its fur and it confused him. But he didn't say on that subject long because the girl in his arms started to shiver and tremble a little bit. Not knowing what to do, Inuyasha moved her gently and carefully not to wake her close to his body and kissed her forehead, after a few minutes she stopped and snuggled closer to him.

Looking down at the girl he couldn't get out of his head, he wondered, 'Why did she do that today? Why did she act that way in drama class and on the swing? I want to hurt the guy that did this to her but I don't know why I want to do that. Sure I'll admit that she is special to me, the she makes me happy just when I think of her, and that it hurts me when she is afraid or scared. That I and only _I_ want to hold her like this and, that no one else would love her… love? When did I start to love her? When had this girl who barley talked or even look at me in the eyes made me love her?' Thought Inuyasha, as he brushed some hair off her delicate face.

'I have to wake her up soon, she said she wanted to go to Sango's house and do some stuff with her but she just looks too peaceful to wake up' Making up his mind he got up and walked back to the school caring Kagome the whole way, with the kitten walking right beside them. When he got there he waited by the doors for her.

Sango was one of the first out of the door and she saw What's-His-Name with Kagome! Running up to him she saw that Kagome was sleeping and calmed down a bit.

Inuyasha seeing her coming at him he held on to Kagome tighter and waited for her to come over to him.

"Hi… Kagome can't go to your house, she's not feeling well and I'm going to watch her ok?" He asked Sango, he watched her battle with herself at letting him take her or not. "If she feels better I'll take her to see you later." He added.

"Ya… ok but if she says anything and I mean anything you did wrong you'd be hurting so much it wont be funny and, you wont be able to walk for the rest of your life! Got that?"

Inuyasha saw her expression and gulped "Y-yes nothing will go wrong. I won't let it… she means too much to me…"Inuyasha said the last part in a whisper so that she would not hear it. Giving her a lost nod Inuyasha started on his way back to his house not even waiting for Miroku like he always did. He just went home with the kitten behind him the whole way.

Once getting home Inuyasha took Kagome to his room and on his bed. The kitten jumped on the bed by Kagome and fell asleep. Tucking her in the bed, Inuyasha sat on the floor and watched the girl sleep peacefully and thought about her while he did so.

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya go I did the chapter, yes I know it's not as long but this one was harder to do. The next chapter is the Mall and that one will be fun and funny so I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed in this chapter. **

Inuyasha: "Hay why do I have to be soo, soo oh I don't know but I don't want to be like that?

Kagome: "And why not? I actually like you in this story because your NICE to people."

Inuyasha: "How would you know? You don't even talk!"

Miroku: "How long until Kagome says 'sit' do ya think Sango?"

Sango: "Don't know and get your hand away from me" glares at Miroku.

Miroku: sweat drop "I'm sorry my dear Sango."

Kagome: "Fine if you feel that way I'll just go HOME!" Turns around and starts walking off.

Inuyasha: "Hey! You cant do that! We need you for this story!"

Sango: "Why don't you just say 'sorry Kagome' that might help you know?"

Inuyasha: "I DON'T SAY SORRY! So that means that I'm not going to."

Everyone: sweat drop.

Amirha: "Do you think I should make him say sorry, because it looks like  
Kagome's almost home."

Inuyasha: "You can't do that! It's not like you can torture me!"

Amirha: "Oh but I can you see I'm the writer you what ever I put don't you have to do."

Inuyasha: "Well that's no fair… ok, ok, I'll go say sorry" runs off to go get Kagome.

Sango: "that was too easy"

Shippo: "Ya… way too easy…"

Inuyasha: comes back with a tired Kagome on this back.

Kagome: Sends evil glares at Inuyasha.

Amirha: "Now why did you do that?"

Inuyasha: "Because I'm not saying the word so I have her here and now she can't open her big mouth."

Sango: "Why don't you give her to me. I need to do some yelling at her."

Inuyasha: "I don't know… I can't trust any of you." Looks at the people and gives them glares.

Shippo: Walks quietly to Kagome and takes out the things in her mouth.

Kagome: "Oh Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha: Stares at Kagome with fear in his eyes. Jumps up in the air.

Amirha: "Bad mistake.

Kagome: "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT"

Shippo: "think she's done?"

Sango: "No"

Kaogme: takes a deep breath "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT boy."

Inuyasha: mumbles some things not suited for kids to read and he's in um… 25 meter hole in the ground.

Amirha: Well there ya go and lets hope Inuyasha has learned his lesion, but I doubt it.  
Well please review because I love to here what everyone thinks of my story. For me to keep on going I want at least 30 or more reviews. Is that too hard to ask? Well anyway see everyone next time. Ciao.


	6. True feelings part two

**Hay guys! Well just to tell ya that in this chapter Inuyasha is doing more of the thinking then Kagome will. Oh and for ya Kouga fans he will be coming in a few chapters and there is going to be some crazy stuff in that one. So please read and I have some stuff I need to tell everyone at the end of the chapter so please read that! Thanks!

* * *

**

**  
From last time:  
_  
_****_Once getting home Inuyasha took Kagome to his room and on his bed. The kitten jumped on the bed by Kagome and fell asleep. Tucking her in the bed, Inuyasha sat on the floor and watched the girl sleep peacefully and thought about her while he did so.  
_**

**What Was Once Lost  
True feelings…  
part 2**  
**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will… **

She missed the body heat that was with her, Kagome was still asleep on the bed in Inuyasha's room when she woke up. Looking around she got scared there was no one in the room with her, and she was somewhere she has never been before. Sitting up in the bed she looked around the room, it was a simple room with a red bed. A dresser and a night stand. Pulling off the covers she got out of bed and nearly fell flat on her face. She grabbed the bed before she hit the floor, so instead she fell on the floor.

Inuyasha was in the living room talking on the phone with Miroku when he heard some nose coming from his room.

"Hay Miroku have fun on your date and I'll talk to ya later… Oh and don't for get to look for your on place because I want you gone as soon as you can be!"

"Ya, ya what ever you know you love me when I'm home. But just to make ya happy I'll try and I say _try _to find my self a place, anyway I'll be gone by next week tops. So bye"

Click… putting down the phone he went into his room and saw that Kagome was up and was trying to get off the bed with out hurting her foot. 'Oh shit. She doesn't know where she is, she must be freaked!' Going up behind her he grabbed her by her waist and she came crashing down on him. Her back was on his chest and he tightened his hold on her as she tried to get out of his arms.

Moving his head down he whispered soothing sounds to stop her from hurting her foot even more. Slowly she stopped her squirming and laid still him his arms; he kissed the top of her hair and put his arms under her legs. Lifting her up; he got a whimper but he ignored it and put her on the bed.

She looked up at him her eyes held the pain and the question that where there. Running his hand throw his hair he looked at her anal, it was swelling a bit.

"Ok… Kagome you're at my house ok?"

Silence was his answer

"If you under stand me nod your head." He told Kagome

His answer was a very small nod.

"Ok good now where getting somewhere, ok your anal is swollen a bit. So you have a chose you can stay here or go home."

The answer was in here eyes, she looked at him like he held her life. She was afraid and scared, 'just like a little kid when they lost there mother.' Sighing he sat by her on the bed, he reached out his hand to touch her face and she flinched. But only a little bit like she was starting to truest him. With that thought a smile went onto his lips.

He dropped his hand.

"Kagome I'm not going to hurt you and, I wont let anyone else hurt you either." Said Inuyasha as he raised his hand again, but this time Kagome did nothing. And when he stroked her cheek he thought if only for a second she leaned into his touch.

Smiling he moved closer to her, but only moving slowly because he didn't want to scare her. When he got close to her he moved her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. Rocking slightly he whispered into her ear "Shhh its ok Kagome nothing going to hurt you anymore, you can stay here as long as you want to."

'No one has ever dose this to me… I feel soo oh I don't now what this feeling is. But I feel safe and content just being like this. Maybe I can trust him… maybe he would treat me like a real person.' At that thought a small smile appeared on her face. 'I wish I new what this feeling is, I feel warm and happy inside like we are the only people in the world. That nothing can ever happen to me when I'm with him… no when I'm with Inuyasha.'

Leaning back until she was resting on Inuyasha's chest she looked up, since Inuyasha was taller then her he was looking down at her. In his eyes Kagome saw nothing but happiness that she trusted him. And there was something else but since Kagome never saw that emotion before she didn't now what it was; but it made her feel happy.

"Inuyasha… thanks you" Giving him a small smile she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha couldn't belive what he hared, and that she actual trusted him, this girl who didn't trust very easily. Who never ever talked to people or even smile at other people, and didn't let people touch her, did all of the today.

Giving her a soft, gentle smile (A/N: a lot of smiling huh?) and kissed her on the forehead, when he tried to take her out of his arms she grabbed his arms.

'Guess she doesn't want me to let go, she must feel safe; if she won't let me let go of her.' Thought Inuyasha as he laid Kagome down on the bed and laid down be side her. Putting one arm under her head and the other over her waist then he watched her sleep. 'She looked so peaceful like an angel no… not even an angel is this peaceful…' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her. Taking his hand he traced her feathers with his finger, lowering his head he kissed her cheek and forehead then laid his cheek onto of her head just before his eye lids dropped into a deep slumber.

Miroku picked the perfect time to come home. Walking into the living room he tried to find Inuyasha but he was no where in sight, going over to his room and saw the door was closed. Not thinking he opened the door and looked into the room then he sae them. On the bed was the girl who he heard about in school. The one that never talked or let anyone touched her and always kept her head down. 'Wonder how that happened, they're total opposites, guess the saying opposites attract was right.' Being the oh soo good cousin he went and got a camera and just had to take a few pitchers. 'Wonder if I leave them alone if they will do anything other then just sleep…' Getting the sly grin on this face he went out of the room went to pack his bags. Since he found an apartment for him self with was just a few blocks away. Leaving a note he locked the front door and went to _his_ new home. 'Wonder how long until there a couple…' on the though he got to his new home and left to call some of his friends.

Sango was sitting on her bed thinking about Kagome. 'Wonder if she's going to come… Inuyasha did say she wasn't feeling that good… wonder what happened.'' Petting Kirara, Sango picked up the phone but then put it back down. 'She's probable safe; it looked like Inuyasha really cared about her. And anyway I'll see her tomorrow since theres no school. Since its Saturday we can go shopping then… ya that will work so I'll call her tomorrow its already 10.' Giving a loud sigh Sango got off of the bed with one thought on her mind.

"Chocolate…"

Kagome woke with a start, she doesn't like thunder it always sacred her even when she was just a little kid. Thunder is not one of her friends. She loved the rain but thunder was a  
no-no. So she snuggled into the covers she thought but then she felt it, arms a rounder her… so what else would you think she did? She screamed.

Inuyasha woke with a star. Looking down at Kagome in his arms he was she was scared silly. 'Oh no… guess she forgot where she was, and that I'm here'

"Shh its only me Kagome… don't be scared nothing going to happen" Inuyasha said in a calm voice that people use on little children.

Kagome looked up then it hit her… 'I'm with Inuyasha… he has me,' looking down at the arms around her waist 'this is his arm. Then nothing's wrong' Looking back up at Inuyasha she gave him a small scared smile.

"I'm sorry… I don't like thunder and I didn't realise that you where still holding me…"

"Shh I said that it's ok. Your safe with me I would never let anything happen to you. If I did your friend Sango would really hurt me… and I mean that" Inuyasha said with a teasing gleam in his eyes.

Kagome gave off a small laugh and her eyes sparked.

"Ya she's like the sister I never had, she really cares about me and what happens to me. Oh also I'm sorry with how a acted at school… I just….it was jus-" Inuyasha silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"I said its ok, you problem did me a favour with the way you acted at school if you didn't act like that; I wouldn't get to now you and you would be talking to me right now." 'And you wouldn't of trusted me' Inuyasha added in his mind.

Then out of no where the thunder started to get loader and loafer, and Kagome gave off a wimpier.

Inuyasha seeing Kagome in this state pulled her closer to his body and made sure that his arms where tightly around her. Hearing her claming down Inuyasha ran a hand throe her hair just before she fell asleep.

Just before he went to sleep her whispered something not even an youkai would not be able to hear it. Then Inuyasha fell back into a sleep with _his _Kagome at _his _side

Just before Kagome fell asleep in the warmth of Inuyasha one thought came to her mind...'I love him… I love Inuyasha'

As the night went on the couple had no clue what was coming in… what the storm was bring to them and how during this they would grow closer to each other as the time passed.

**

* * *

A/N: Well there ya go. And sorry its a bit short but anwaywhat do ya think going to happen? Well to find out your have to wait and read. But I'm telling you people I need reviews to keep on going. I love to hear what you all and I mean_ ALL _of you think of the story. So please if you want the story to keep on going I need a bit more reviews for each chapter. I don't think that's to hard is it? Well thanks for your time. **

**Inuyasha: "Ya, ya, ya just do what the girl saids I want her to shut up she wont stop complaining tat you guys don't review."**

**Kagome: "You all know that Inuyasha's right… for once"**

**Inuyasha: Looks at her "for once? What the hell is that so post to mean? Huh?"**

**Shippo: "You stupid baka it means that your not always right! That's what it mans right Kagome?" Jumps on Kagome's shoulder before Inuyasha could get him**

**Kagome: "Yup that's what it means."**

**Sango: "Hay, Kagome I think I like the Inuyasha in the story more then this one don't you? In the story he actual admits that he loves you."**

**Kagome: "Yup I do."**

**Inuyasha: "Hay you 2 know that I'm here right? So why don't you stop talking like I'm not here, you 2 are the baka's." Mumbled Inuyasha as he jumped into a tree**

**Miroku: "Hay Kagome do ya think your still a miko in this story?"**

**Kagome: "I don't know… well really I do but I'm not telling…. Evil art i?"**

**Shippo: "NO! your not evil… Inuyasha is…"**

**Inuyasha: If looks could kill Shippo would be 15 feet under ground by now**

**A/N: ok I better rap this up before something happens… and I don't want o be blamed even throe I am the one doing all the writing… oh I better shut up now so bye!**


	7. Kokoro

**Ok I have to say a big thank you to: ****xXFoolishXx**** who is one of my best readers. She has reviewed the most out of anyone! Go girl! Also I have to say that ****AngelnoDarkness**** and ashley are the next best reviewers. I just wanted to give you three a special thanks for keeping me going. And to everyone else you all mean a lot to me but these three have reviewed the most. So thanks an heirs the story!

* * *

From lost time: **

_As the night went on the couple had no clue what was coming in… what the storm was bring to them and how during this they would grow closer to each other as the time passed.**  
**_

What Was Once Lost  
**Kokoro**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…  
but he is under my control in this story…

Sango woke up that morning to see that there was about 2-5 meters of water outside and it was still raining. 'Oh no… not this, anything but this I need to get out of here there is no more Chocolate, oh and I need too see KAGOME too! Arg what should I do?'

"Oh yes I know," she said out load "I can call her how stupid can I be, but I NEED to get some Chocolate!"

Picking up the phone she tried to remember Inuyasha's number. But since she couldn't get it she picked up the phone book and started searching.

"this going to talk a long time…" sighed Sango

About 35 mints away Inuyasha woke up and checked to see that Kagome was ok, after seeing that she was fine he got out of the bed. Going over to the window he saw that it was still raining plus extra rain was on the ground. 'Oh good… just what I needed… wonder where Miroku is is.' Getting out of the room he saw the note Miroku left, picking it up he read what it said:

_Dear Inu-cousin _

Like my new name for ya? Well came home about  
9:30-10 last night and saw ya sleeping. Oh and  
I hope ya didn't do anything to her. _She's not the  
type to foul around with I can say that much.  
Well got my self a home, aren't you happy? I  
did it just for you Inu. (hehe love the name!)  
Well anyway talk to ya later. _

Miroku

"stupid Miroku, always thinking perverted stuff, I feel sorry for his mother." Said Inuyasha as, he started to get breakfast ready. 'What to make what to make…'

Kagome woke up and this time did not get scared but was strangle clam for some reason, looking at her ankle and saw that it was doing better she sat up in bed. The kitten jumped on her and started to purr and lick her face.

Kagome started to giggle and picked up the little kitten that was no bigger then her hand.

"You're a small one huh? What do ya think I should name you," looking into the kittens little silver eyes and smile at her as she thought of a name. "How about Kokoro **(A/N: Kokoro means love or spirit)** I think it's a nice name for you."

Kokoro just meowed and Kagome took that as a yes.

"Ok so your name is Kokoro and you're the cutest thing I have ever saw!" Looking around the room again she saw the closed door. 'I mist of be real stupid last night… Oh what I'm I going to do again Kikyo? She said she wanted him… but I got him so that means he picked me… right?'

Kagome got out of the bed and walked to the closed door, her ankle is doing much better and itdidn't hurt her any more. Holding Kokoro Kagome opened the door and looked out, there was a hall way and 3 other doors. One was closed and the other two doors where open. Then the living room was at the end of the hall. Walking into the living room Kagome saw him. Coking and when he turned around he ducked her head and looked at Kokoro who was in her arms.

Inuyasha heard her, she soft foot steps then her sent came to his nose, the smell of rain. 'Must, be up. Hope she had a good sleep I now I did.' Turning around he was her in the living room and she was looking at him, but then she started to look at the kitten. 'Oh no… not this again, I thought we got past this stage' Thought Inuyasha as he walked to Kagome.

"Kagome look at me" Said Inuyasha once he was in front of her.

She shook her head.

"Ok then why won't you look at me Kagome?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok so you want to play this game? Sure I'll play this game but I'm changing it." Taking Kagome by the shoulders he led her to the kitchen sitting her into a set he tied her to the chair.

"I'm sorry Kagome but you really have to start to trust me. I don't like doing this to you, you don't deriver this." Looking down at her he, sighed "Ok Kagome I'm sorry if you want after the storm lets up I'll take you home how dose that sound?"

He got nothing as his answer. Untied her from the chair he sat on the floor right by her feet.

_Think you ruined your chance with her stupid_.

'I don't like you, but I think your right…'

_Of cores I'm right I'm always right!_

'Oh just shut up"' Inuyasha mentally snapped at him self.

"Kagome, do you want to go home?" Asked Inuyasha in a gentle voice.

"…n-no…" Said Kagome, in a small voice.

Smiling Inuyasha stood up and pulled Kagome to her feet. "Ok you can stay here but do you want a hug or something?"

Kagome shook her head but leaned into Inuyasha's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "Shh… I'm sorry I won't do that again, you just talk when you feel like it ok?"

Kagome gave a small nod, and gave off a small smile into his chest. Pulling back slightly she looked into his eyes.

"I-I need… to c-call Sango…" She said in a shackle voice.

"That would be a real good idea before she tries to get here in this storm because I think she would probable do that. Go look out the window."

Moving out of Inuyasha's arms Kagome went over to the window and was a bit scared at what she saw. There was water on the ground and it looked around 3 meters, the wind was going crazy and it was still raining! Kagome started to shiver 'No! This cant happen again! No not this I cant take this any more, this happened and the last time it hurt me it look something away from me. I don't want that again…' Falling onto the floor all Kagome could do was look out the window at the rain and wind.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome, when he got there she was sacking and she felt as cold as ice, what's going one? Thought Inuyasha as he pulled Kagome up and into him arms and made sure that she couldn't look out at the window.

"Kagome? What's wrong, are you ok?" Asked Inuyasha as he pulled her to the living room and sat her on the couch. Grabbing a blanket he wrapped her in it and sat beside her.

He watched her as she looked at the ground she had a look in her eyes that scared him, it was like she was far away, very far away. Her eyes looked hollow and empty like there was no life left in her only a shell. All Inuyasha could do was stay with her, so what that said he pulled Kagome into his lap and wrapped around her small frame and rocked gently.

Kagome was in a dream like state she new what was going on but didn't, she new what she was doing and what was taking place but some how she didn't understand it at all. In her mind it was split into two parts the part that was going on with Inuyasha and the other was from long, long ago. She wanted to be in both places but couldn't and she feared that if she went to one she would lose the other so all she did was watch.

_You know you have to go some time right?_ Said a small child like voice.

'Yes… I know but I don't wanta, I want to stay here forever. It doesn't hurt here like out there…'

Then someone took her hands and Kagome looked up into her own face. But this face was of her when she was a young girl. About the age of 5 or 6, with warm eyes and a warm smile.

_Yes I know… I feel what you feel and I know what you know. _

'Who are you?'

_Why I'm you but only you when you where 5, when you felt stuff and trusted people, when you weren't afraid to love with your whole hart._ Said the little girl as she put a pace of her hair behind her ear.

'I…I want my life back… I don't want to feel anything any more… no more pain or anything only happyness'

_And you can but if you want you can stay here Kagome… but before you do that, know what your leaving behind. _

Then out of no where she saw Inuyasha and her self together. Sitting on the couch her on his lap and he was rocking her gently and he was kissing the top of her head ever once in a while.

_Do you really want to give up that? Some one that you can always turn to, someone who will help you no matter what?_

Then before Kagome could answer she saw Sango and her talking in drama the other day, she saw the friend ship what was growing there. No something stronger then a friend ship…

_Do you want to give up this too? She loves you as a sister and we both know that don't we Kagome? She would be hart broken if you left her. _Said the little girl as she looked at Kagome in the eyes and a smile appeared on the girls lips.

Then the image changed again but this time it was from long ago…

Kagome's breath caught as she looked at the image. It was from a long time ago and she felt something in her heart. The image was of her and someone else.

_Kagome… you have to pick… if you want you can stay, or you can go._ Said a different voice when she looked up her breath caught it was…

Inuyasha was starting to get scared, Kagome didn't even move, well she did she shut her eyes and she stop sacking. But her breathing was shallow and she was still cold as ice.

"Kagome… wake up please…" Inuyasha asked over and over again into her ear.

"Please don't leave me. Sango would kill me if anything happened to you. You don't want me to die do you?" Inuyasha's voice was breaking so he stopped talking but held on to Kagome tight. Rocking Inuyasha tried to clam himself.

She was getting colder as the time passed and nothing Inuyasha did was working in her. Kissing Kagome on the forehead Inuyasha laid her head in his lap and stroked her cheek and hair.

All Inuyasha could do was keep her warm and try to get her back to him...

"Please Kagome come back to me..." Whispered Inuyasha as a few tears slipped down his cheek and onto Kagome's hair.

* * *

**A/N: Evil aren't i? HEHEHE well just to tell everyone that I wont be able to update for a few days. I'm a bit busy but I swear what the new chapter will be out before Friday so please don't go crazy on me. And with that note I will live you.**

**Kagome: "Wonder who I saw…" runs hand throe her hair.**

**Shippo: "I know, I know it was-" Shippo got hands on his mouth to cut him off.**

**Everyone: Sweat drop **

**Sango: "Never mind what Shippo was going to say, he's just a little kids doesn't know what he's talking about."**

**Shippo: "HAY! Ya I do I know what I'm talking about the person is-" Inuyasha bangs Shippo on the head.**

**Inuyasha: "Shut up brat, no one wants to hear you talk! Or give away the story!"**

**Miroku: "Now, now Inuyasha don't you think your being a bit hard on the little guy?"**

**Inuyasha: "N-no…"**

**Kagome: "Ya whatever you say Inuyasha, we all know you love him. Well bye eveyone."**

**Inuyasha: "I DO NOT LOVE HIM, HES A BRAT!"**


	8. The dream

**A/N: Thank you, thanks you! I live it when you guys review! You have no clue how much it means to me!

* * *

From last time:**

Kagome  
_Kagome… you have to pick… if you want you can stay, or you can go._ Said a different voice when she looked up her breath caught it was…

Inuyasha:_  
__"Please Kagome come back to me..." Whispered Inuyasha as a few tears slipped down his cheek and onto Kagome's hair.**  
**_

What Was Once Lost  
The dream...  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…  
but he is under my control in this story…

Kagome couldn't breath as she looked up into the face of a man, this man had brown eyes, but they where lighter then Kagome's eyes. He had long black hair that was tied at the back of his head and he had white top and black pants on and, a nice warm smile.

_Kagome you have to pick if you want to stay here or go._ Said the man as, he went up to Kagome.

For some reason no matter how hard Kagome tried to make words they would not come, she would move her lips but no sound. It was like someone cut her vocal cords so she couldn't talk and it was really making Kagome mad.

'…daddy? Is that really you?' asked Kagome once she found her voice and even then her voice was small.

_Yes _

'can I stay here? I want to stay here with you!... missed you soo much!' Kagome said as she ignored his hand and looked up at him. Her body started to shiver like she was getting cold.

'I-I'm cold… why I'm I could daddy?' Asked Kagome, as she put her arms around her body to try to keep warm.

Inuyasha was gently rocking Kagome when she started to shiver like crazy, not knowing what to do he unwrapped Kagome. Then he put her up to his chest and wrapped the blanket around both of them. "Shhh it's ok… just please come back to me Kagome..."

_So… when did she start to mean so much to you? Huh Inuyasha you said that you would never take up a mate.  
_  
'I don't know… Waite she's not my mate! Why would she want to be a mate of a worthless half breed when she can have any human or demon she wants I'm not good for her…'  
_  
Maybe you should let Kagome dissiede or mabey your right you don't deserver her. We both know what you would be no good for her and anyway your letting her die right knows. So it really doesn't matter know dose it?_

'Shut up and leave me alone!' Inuyasha mentally snapped at himself.

But Inuyasha new that it was right but he didn't want to face it that _his _Kagome was dieing and there was nothing Inuyasha could do to help her. Pulling the blanket closer around then Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's sweet sent of rain and nuzzled her neck.

"Please Kagome come back to me… please don't leave me…please Kagome…"

'Can i stay here? No one would care if I stayed here and didn't return' Said Kagome not even thinking of Inuyasha and Sango as she talked to her father.

_Yes you can stay here but you have to pick from your hart. This is all in your mind and if you stay here you will her get hurt or sad. But if you stay here you can never really be happy either because if you're never sad then you're never truly happy. But baby I will love you with what ever choice you make, you're my little girl and I will love you always and forever. _Said Kagome's father, giving her a warm smile.

"I-I want to-" Kagome got cut off as she heard a voice, as staying something and she felt like she should know this voice. This voice sounded sad and worried. 'Who is this person worried about? It can't be me… no its not me I'm safe… art i?' Thought Kagome, as she tried to find the owner of the voice in her head.

When it came to her, her eyes went wide and she looked at her father, he was giving her a big warm smile that she always loved. And she heard clearly what the voice was saying.

"Please Kagome come back to me… please don't leave me…please Kagome…"

Sacking her head Kagome fell to her knees and started to weep, she wept because for once in her life she didn't know if she wanted to stay with her father. Since she was small and her mother started to be mean to her, she wanted to stay with her father, no matter what the cost. But-but know she didn't know that she wanted to do.

_Kagome… do you want to stay here and, never see him again? Or do you want to go back to him and I will always be here for you. Either way its all up to you my little girl. No matter what you do I will all ways love you._

"I love you daddy but I want to…"

'Kagome I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ever I did to you I'm sorry for what ever happened to you and I'm sorry that I can't help you right now.' Thought Inuyasha as he looked at the girl in his arms and felt her cool skin. If she stayed like this much longer there was no chance of her coming back, her lips where already turning a shade of blue.

'tears?' He thought as he ran his had under her eye and felt her cheek was wet, not having any clue why she was crying Inuyasha wiped up the tears and kissed her on the op of the head.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Said Inuyasha as he looked at the girl in his arms, she looked younger then her real age with her hood off and sleeping. She looked like she was only about 10 or 11 instead of 16. **(A/N: ok Inuyasha is 17 Sango and Kagome are 16 and Miroku is 18. sorry for not telling you earlier. Sorry!)**

"Please Kagome come back to me, I will never hurt you… I swear that nothing will never happen to you…"

Then Inuyasha took Kagome off of him and laid her on the couch and made sure that she was warm, and then something happened and Inuyasha almost thought it was a dream. Kagome opened her eyes and looks at Inuyasha. Right at him, in the eyes it was the first time she ever did that and, it made Inuyasha happy. Even throe Kagome's looked scared and hollow Inuyasha didn't care. All he cared about was that she was back. He picked her up and kissed her straight on the mouth, but then pulled away so fast that Kagome couldn't do anything but look at him. Then he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome couldn't do anything once she opened her eyes, she picked to stay with Inuyasha even throe he had no clue why. All she new that if she went he would be real sad… and that Sango, would most likely kill him.

But like I said she couldn't do anything because she was so tired all she could do was lay there and stair at him and when he kissed her, her mind was racing. Then just as fast his lips left hers and he pulled Kagome unto his arms. All in all the only thing Kagome wanted to do was sleep and as she tried to stay awake she was slowly losing the battle.

Inuyasha was so happy that he never wanted to let go of Kagome. He felt her body become heaver in his arms and new that she was tired. Pulling Kagome down on the couch he put her in his lap, her head was on his chest and her eye lids where half closed.

"I'm happy you came back Kagome… but you need to sleep, so go to sleep and I'll watch you."

When Inuyasha felt her struggle not to fall asleep he sighted and ran his hand over her soft cheek that was still a bit cold. A bit confused at that but didn't pay to much attention Inuyasha just wanted to get Kagome asleep before she fainted.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stay a wake and the way Inuyasha was holding her wasn't helping that much either, it mad her feel safe. But to Kagome she really didn't know what safe meant so she didn't want to go to sleep. But after about 5 minutes she lost the battle and fell into a dreamless sleep with Inuyasha holding her.

Inuyasha gave off a sigh of relief when Kagome fell asleep. Now knowing that Kagome was safe with him and that she was alive he would do anything to keep it that way. No matter what the cost. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and walked into the bedroom and put her on the bed. Making sure she was tucked into the bed, Inuyasha left the room leaving the door open so he could hear everything that goes on in the room.

As Kagome slept Inuyasha called Sango and told her that Kagome's fine but they can't get out of the house-well no one could go out side- and that she was sleeping at the moment. After he fished with the phone call Inuyasha went over to the window.

'so this is what started it huh, all the wind and rain, wonder why it took that affect on her…' Moving over to the couch he laid down and before he knew it he was asleep.

It took another 2 hours before it stopped raining and even then no one was awake yet, but at that time Kagome was having a nightmare…

_nightmare _

Kagome was running from something, something that was big and it wanted her for some reason. It was dark and raining, she usually loves the rain but today the rain was not nice, it was hard and it hurt her body when it hit her. There was trees everywhere and all Kagome did was run into them since it was so dark. Then someone grabbed her from behind, the thing put one hand around her head and covered her mouth with its hand. The other hand went around her waist, pulling her to its body. No matter what Kagome did she couldn't get out of its hold.

Kagome tried to bite the hand that was covering her mouth but when she bit it nothing happened then all at once stuff was flowing into her mouth. Then the thing started to laugh at her, an evil harsh laugh and it hurt Kagome's ears. Tears streaming down Kagome's face and the stuff in her mouth, she tried to get away from the thing but when all her struggling did was make it hold her tighter and nails dig into her skin, drawing blood. Then the thing moved her head so that it could see her neck and loved its head. It started to lick her neck and scrap its teeth on her soft skin. Then just when it started to move its hands down her body over her chest and down to her pants then it…

**(A/N: my friend, had a dream like that once and it was scary, but not the same one that Kagome had it was a bit different, but along the same lines) **Kagome woke up screaming and stuff pored out of her mouth it was dark but it wasn't raining any more. Kagome moved her hand to her mouth and wiped it and the stuff came onto her hand. Staring wide eyed at her hand she didn't even see when Inuyasha came into the room.

Inuyasha woke with a start, someone was screaming and it took a minute to until he found out it was Kagome who was screaming. Then running to the room with he out her in he saw her, eyes wide and looking at he hand with was dripping with stuff. Then Inuyasha got the sent, it was blood. Her, blood. Running over to her Inuyasha saw that the bed sheet had blood all over it and that there was some on her lip.

Not knowing what happened; Inuyasha reached over to touch Kagome and when his fingers brushed her soft sink she moved her arm and looked at him. In her eyes he saw fear and pain. Nothing had ever scared Inuyasha as the look in Kagome's eyes did.

Inuyasha had no clue what was going on but it looked like she wasn't going to let him touch her any way. He felt hurt but he had ro find out what was wrong befor something else happened.

"Kagome…?"

She looked at him but said nothing.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Asked Inuyasha with concern, in his voice.

Kagome tried to talk but no matter how much she tried all she got was nothing, zip, nada, sure her lips moved but it didn't help Inuyasha at all. In even more she wouldn't let anyone touch her that was from the opposite sex. The dream was just to real for Kagome, she felt everything and if she didn't wake up with she did… oh she didn't even want to think about that.

Kagome moved closer to the edge of the bed with out knowing and she fell over onto the floor, and just wanted she need know her head pounded like crazy.

Inuyasha moved off the bed and sat on the floor by Kagome making sure to move slowly not to frighten her or anything like that.

"Kagome… look at me."

Kagome looked up at him even throe her head pounded and there was still blood on her mouth, even throe she was still scared silly, she looked at him, but had to clue why she did. For all she new he was going to do something to her but for some reason she really belive that he wouldn't hurt her no matter what.

"Ok Kagome I'm going to touch your hand…ok?" When Inuyasha touched her hand she tensed and went stiff but didn't pull away, "ok now I'm going to move close to you then stroke your cheek."

Inuyasha moved to sit right be side her and took one finger to her cheek, she didn't move or anything but Inuyasha could tell her discomfort to he moved his hand down.

Once he put his arm down Kagome relaxed a bit but she didn't move, didn't move close to him but also didn't move away from him. So Inuyasha took this as a sine that she could get over this with time.

Kagome felt well she didn't know what she felt but she new that nothing could happen to her with Inuyasha here. She didn't trust him but she could tell that he would never let any harm come to her if he could stop it. She also knew that even if she didn't trust him she did love him, for some unknown reason. She felt save but she didn't want anything to touch her, not even him, no mater how much she cared for him she couldn't handle anyone or anything for that matter touching her.

Inuyasha stood up and all Kagome did was watch him, when he held out his hand to her she looked at it and then ran her and over it. But never took it she just ran her little hand over his big one then once she felt safe with his hand she took it. Inuyasha held it tenderly so he would not hurt her and he led her to the other bed room. His bed room. Then he put her into the bed, but didn't leave her.

He moved a chair over and sat in it and watched her.

"Kagome… go to sleep I'll watch you, just tell me if you need me I wont leave this room for anything." Then he reached out and moved some of her hair off of her face and she flinch. So he took her hand away and held it out to her.

Kagome looked at the hand then slowly took his hand, he wrapped his hand over hers and she felt fine with that. He was taking it slow with she didn't mind at all and then Kagome felt her eyes flutter close and she fell asleep holding Inuyasha's hand.

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya go and let me tell ya I had to do this 2 time. The first time (with was 2 pages long) wouldn't save so I had to do it all over again. And this one was harder for me to do. But its don't and that's good. **

Kagome and Sango: "That's so sad!" both start crying and they are holding each other.

Shippo: "ya… poor Kagome… I would hate for that to happen to me…"

Inuyasha: "What ever she'll be fine… it was just a stupid dream nothing at all to get scared about…"

Kagome: "what! 'Nothing to get scared about' he said! She has ever reason to be sacred!"

Miroku: "Ya Inuyasha so some stuff…" Hand makes its way to Sango…

Sango: "PERVERT!" she screamed and she slaps Miroku on the face leaving a big hand print.

Kagome: "Think he'll ever learn?"

Inuyasha: "Nope… not in this life at lest…"

Shippo: "Ya… poor Sango… well anyway bye-bey"

Sango and Kagome: "yup bye see ya latter"

Inuyasha: "Fhe"


	9. Cat food

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the tips, ya I'm sorry if there's a lot of spelling problems and I try my best to fix them. I'm not the best speller and never have been but that's to for not getting up set. ****Goddess Virgo of the Fae** **thanks but I think I'll keep working at it. But if I ever need any help your; be the first one I come to ok? Also I know that stuff is going a little fast and I'm sorry to people who thinks that's crazy or wearied, but that's just me. If I write a next fic I swear that I'll talk things slower and to all the Sango and Miroku lovers they are coming very, very soon and same with Koga they all are coming soon. (But Sango and Miroku come first.) **

Can't say when because my story is going a little crazy I was going to do a mall seen a long time ago (still am) but that's been changed. So I'm just going with my ideas that I get. Well any ways I think I should shut up know or else something bad might happen to me… Oh one last thing then I'll shut up and wont talk until the end, yes Kagome's hair will go back to black so don't worry about that **kagomefan595

* * *

**

From last time:

_Kagome looked at the hand then slowly took his hand, he wrapped his hand over hers and she felt fine with that. He was taking it slow with she didn't mind at all and then Kagome felt her eyes flutter close and she fell asleep holding Inuyasha's hand. _

What Was Once Lost  
Cat food  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…  
but he is under my control in this story…

Inuyasha just looked at the girl on the bed trying to think what could of happened to her to make her so afraid. 'She was doing so well, even starting to trust me but it's all gone now…'

_It's not gone, it's just going to take longer to get._ Said the, oh so wonderful voce in his head.

'Well now it's going to take even longer... and I don't want that'

_Why, know you can get to know her better, instead of rushing into things. Like what you did.  
_  
'WHAT? I did not rush into things, I went how fast as I wanted and just for you to know that I wanted it to go that fast.'

_Why? You didn't even like her the first time you saw her or even the second time you saw her. So why the change of heard now?  
_  
'Um… why did you say because I can't hear you, the only thing I hear is 'bla, bla, bla, bla…' that the only thing you ever say to me.'

_You are such a stupid baka, you will never get Kagome as your mate if you keep this up, and we both know that you want her as your mate so don't say other wise.  
_  
'No I do not! I do not want a pathetic human as my mate' snapped Inuyasha then all he head was the voice laugh at him.

All that he did for the next few hours was watch Kagome and think, but the thinking wasn't that much fun and it hurt him head to much. So he stopped that very fast, and just watched her.

She slept so soundly made no sound the only way Inuyasha new she was alive was that her chest moved up and down. She still had her small hand in his big one, and he wanted to hold her so bad but new that he couldn't. Even if she would let him he shouldn't because it just makes it hared to leave her when all of this is over.

Eyelids opened and chocolate eyes looked into gold ones, and in the gold one's all there was, was concern and tenderness. That's when she remembered that she still had her hand in his; pulling her hand out of his she sat up on the bed. And found the blanket very interesting.

"Kagome are you ok?" Asked the guy next to her.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and picked at the blanket.

"Can you talk, and will you please look at me?"

Kagome looked at him "…yes I c-can talk n-now…"she answered him in a small voice that was just above a whisper.

"Do you want me to go, and leave you alone? I think the water's gone so I can take you to Sango's if you want…" Said Inuyasha as he looked into Kagome's eyes, her eyes were still hollow but did show some emotion.

She just shook her head.

"What I can't hear you, so your going to have to talk to answer me."

"N-no I will b-be fine… b-but I need t-to call Sango s-still."

"Yes ok I'll go get the phone and are you hungry?" He asked just before he left the room.

"no"

As Kagome watched him leave the room she didn't want to leave the apartment so she was going to call Sango to see if she would come stay with them. Kokoro jumped onto Kagome's lap and she tensed foe a moment then settled down and petted Kokoro.

"You would never hurt me right Kokoro?" She asked the little kitten as Kokoro put her paws on Kagome's chest and licked her face.

"Hay I thought dog's licked people's faces not cats. You silly thing you're not a dog…" 'But Inuyasha is… well at lest half of him is' thought Kagome as she rubbed Kokoro's head.

Kokoro's small tong was licking her face and it felt funny to Kagome so she started to laugh. Then it struck her… she was laughing…

"I-I just laughed I thought I would never do that again…" she looked down at the kitten and smiles at her, "see your just what I needed, someone who would never leave me." Smiling Kagome picked up Kokoro and kissed the top of her head. Then Inuyasha came into the room with a sandwich, ice tea and the phone.

"Here's the phone you can't have it until you eat half of that."

"No… I'm not hungry so you can't make me eat it, right Kokoro?"

"Meow" Came from Kokoro.

"Well ok you don't have to eat it but then you don't get the phone."

Kagome glared at him, you see know she will talk to people and she's starting to think of Inuyasha as a little bit of a jerk.

"Well then I don't get the phone know do I?"

'Shit that didn't work… ok have to move to plan two then' Inuyasha gave Kagome a nice smile well it was really more a smirk then a smile.

"Ok Kagome dear; then you eat the food or I'll feed it to you, so pick eat it or get it fed to you."

All Kagome could do was stair at him because she new he was telling her the truth, that he _really _would feed the sandwich to her. Even if she wisent hungry she new what that grin meant. It meant that he was evil and would do almost anything to get his way; her sister had the same grin…

'Kikyo! Oh no… she had probable got into my room by now… and do who knows what to it… Oh and I forgot to lock my door stupid, stupid, stupid.' Thought Kagome as she glared at the guy with sliver hair and a white top, who was grinning like there was no tomorrow.

Talking the food Kagome took a bite of it to find out it was penult butter sandwich she ate two bites, then put down the sandwich and took a sip of ice tea.

"There happy I ate, now gimme the phone." And why he didn't give the phone over she asked again. "Please Inuyasha give me the phone, so that I can call Sango…"

Inuyasha was not happy that she only took two bites, but when she asked like that who could say no? Giving her the phone he put the plate onto the bedside table and petted the cat named Kokoro.

**Bring! Bring! Bring! **

Sango rushed to the phone grabbed the phone she jumped onto the bed and answered it.

"Hello Sango"

"Hey Sango… I need to talk to you…"

"Kagome? Is that you? Are you ok, did he hurt you in anyway? I new I should have taken you home with me instead of letting him take you!" Sango said getting mad at Inuyasha because he said that he wouldn't hurt her.

"No, no he did nothing… don't worry, but I _need_ you here, with me I can't stay here by my self I _need_ you." Said Kagome

Sango lessened to her friend her voice sounded so hollow and it sounded wearied to her, even at school when they first met she didn't sound like that.

"Um… sure I'll come over there as soon as I can, just hold on do you need anything?"

"Let me see… um… actually yes I do, I need cat food, Kokoro needs to eat and Inuyasha has nothing for her to eat. And... Thanks Sango" Kagome whispered into the phone.

Grabbing the cat food and a coat Sango left her brother a not saying that she was going out and that she would be back latter tonight or tomorrow so to not to worry and to order pizza.

Then she left to go to Inuyasha's as fast as she could.

Inuyasha was stunned that she asked Sango to come over but he understood why she need her.

"Ok Kagome Sango can sleep over, and I will stay out of your way but I want to see my cousin so he's going to come over latter, but just to tell you he's a leach so just watch out." But when he saw the look in her eyes, it looked like pain and horror, "ok I'll make sure that he dose nothing to you, even if it takes my life he will not touch you if he wants to stay alive. Feel better?"

Kagome gave him a small nod and a small smile.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome said in the oh, so small voice Inuyasha has heard her us all to ofthen for his liking.

"Yes?"

"C-c-can i-I have a-an h-hug?" Asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha, but not looking into his eyes.

"Kagome… what's wrong? Why are you afraid of me? I would never hurt you." Going up to Kagome he sat down and hold out his arms to her, she came slowly to him. Once she was safely on his chest he wrapped his arms around her. For the first 2 minutes or so all Kagome did was stay as stiff as a tree then she started to relax slowly.

"n-n talking p-please, I want it just to s-stay like this until S-Sango comes then you can c-call your cousin, b-but right k-know don't leave me a-alone please…" Kagome asked/told Inuyasha as she breath in his sent and he rubbed her back in a comforting way, that made Kagome even calmer.

'He's nothing like the thing in my dream, the thing in my dream was mean and evil, Inuyasha is nothing like that.' Thought Kagome as she moved and looked up into his face and saw no trace of evil on his face. Kagome new that if she stayed here she would be fine, but the feel of Inuyasha so close to her, was starting to make her remember her dream. That's when she started to get scared.

Inuyasha new right when she started to get scared, for one he could smell the fear coming from her small body, and the other thing was that she went stiff again in his arms. Giving her a sigh he let her go slowly and laid her back on the bed.

"Here Kagome drink this, it will help you feel better all it is ice tea nothing else, and I wont even make you eat any more." Inuyasha said in a clam cool voice. He gave her the glass making sure that he did not touch her body in any way.

"Thanks" Is all Kagome said, she kept her eyes at the glace filled with ice tea.

"ok Sango should be here any minuet so I'm going to go call my cousin and tell him to come over and I'll make sure that he stays away from you. If Sango wants to stay here for the night its fine with me, you two can stay in my room and I'll go in the other one." 'Waite! What the hack am I saying? I just gave them MY ROOM with ALL MY stuff in it ARG STUPID, STUPID ME!' Inuyasha thought angry at him self.

"Thanks Inuyasha I'll be fine by my self for now… thanks you…" Kagome said in a small sweet voice.

"No problem" 'other then I don't get my bed for the hole night and I just gave up my room, no problem at all.' He thought as he went to get the phone and call Miroku.

"Hello?"

"Ya hey Miroku what are you up to tonight?"

"Nothing much, why do you ask Inu-cousin?" Asked a very wearied guy.

"Oh just wanted you to spend the day over here, I'm having two wenches and I need someone to talk to." 'Well he really didn't need to talk to anyone but he didn't want to be alone with Sango at any time. If any one found this out they would go crazy… he was really scared of her. She could scare the shit out of ya with out even meaning to, so Inuyasha never wants to get on Sango's bad side, now _that _would be scary.

"Ok I'll come over, but how was the other night? I saw you and that quite girl, I haven't really seen her body because she always wares tops too big for her. So dose she have a sexy body?" Asked Miroku.

**Click **

Miroku laughed at his cousin's behavior and started to get a coat so that he could stay warm, it might or stopped raining but the wind picked up and he wanted to stay warm for the walk to Inuyasha's apartment.

Inuyasha went go get the door when he heard a slap. Guess there both hear holding open the door Inuyasha saw just what Sango did, she gave Miroku a large read hand print on his cheek.

Inuyasha started to laugh so hard that he fell on the ground and was holding his sides; there was tears running down his face. All of that came from Miroku's face, his expression was priceless, and Sango looked pissed off like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome came out of the room slowly and walked over to where Inuyasha was, there in the door was Sango and someone else. Inuyasha's cuisine Kagome guessed. Sango looked like she was ready to kill, but when she turned her expression total changed from pissed of bitch to loving sister.

Sango was glaring at the guy that pissed her off and at the laughing Inuyasha on the floor, she turned when she heard someone walk over to them and turned. Her breath caught in her throat, there stood Kagome in her cloths and missy hair. Her skin was pail, and there were black lines under her eyes, also inset of the chocolate eyes that she always had. Bright and a bit pained but always bright was dark eyes that held nothing in then, they pear hollow, she looked like she just came back from hell, to Sango. She glared at Inuyasha and ran over to Kagome and gave her sisterly hug.

"My god what happened to you Kagome? You looked better at school and we both know that we hate school" Sango was trying to make the room less tense, because you could cut the air with a fork with how tense it is right know.

All Kagome did was look at her feet with where in socks. So really she was looking at socks witch had little rain drops on them.

"Inuyasha I want to talk to you late and make sure that, that… _thing _stays away from us. Got it Inuyasha?" Asked/told Inuyasha and all he could do was nod and look at Kagome who looked a bit better know that Sango was hear.

"Sango don't leave her… something happened and you need to talk to her. You can stay the night and stay in my room. Kagome show her to your room so I can talk to my loving cousin." Inuyasha said as he gave Kagome a small smile.

Sango new that; tone of voice and she new when people talk like that so she followed Kagome into Inuyasha's room and sat down.

"Aww my baby girl, what happened did he touch you or hurt you in anyway?"

"No… but he's the only guy that I will allow near me… He helped me but don't let the other one touch me please Sango. Stay the night her I don't want to be alone…" Kagome wasn't used to telling people what she felt but with Sango it was different. She was a sister to Kagome and not the kind of sister Kikyo is.

"Did you bring cat food for Kokoro? She's probable hungry she hastens eaten for a bit and I don't want her getting sick. Here, Kokoro." Kagome called the kitten, just after she called her Kokoro jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Here's my good girl. Kokoro met Sango, Sango Kokoro."

"Well she's a real beauty isn't she?" Said Sango as she petted; Kokoro's head.

"Yup… S-Sango nothing will happen to me right?" Asked Kagome as she looked at Kokoro.

Sango watched her friend's face and saw that when she asked that she saw pain in her eyes. "No sweetie nothing will happen to you both and I mean _both _Inuyasha and me wont let anything happen to you, know why don't you tell me what happened?"

"O-ok here's what happened…"

Inuyasha was talking to Miroku when they heard crying, Inuyasha jumped up and rain to his room knocking before he went in, making sure Kagome wouldn't get scared he saw them. Crying together Sango was holding Kagome and Kagome was crying like crazy.

He waling over to Kagome and sat down Indian Style and looked at Kagome, she seamed to know that he was there because very slowly she let go of Sango and went to Inuyasha. Once she was in his lap she curled up into a ball up against Inuyasha's chest. She wasn't sobbing any more just softly crying Inuyasha wrapped one arm around her and with his other hand he stroked her tangle of hair. He didn't care that Sango and Miroku could see them, he just wanted to clam Kagome down, he didn't like to see her cry.

He looked at Sango and saw that she still had tears in her eyes but he also saw love in them, and all that love was amid at Kagome. Then she looked up into his eyes and her could read what was in them _Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you…bad._ All he could do was nod because he new anything Sango said she would do, so you lessened to her. Whispering soothing sounds and words in Kagome's ear to clam her down, Kagome slowly but surly relaxed in his arms.

Miroku was watching from the door, he could see that everyone in this room loved the girl named Kagome. Especially his cousin Inuyasha, he could see the love he has for the girl in the way he holds her and looks at her. When they were talking on the couch they were talking about her. How that Inuyasha would kill him if he so much as touched Kagome, the only time he could was if she let him hug her and then his hands better not wonder.

Looking at Kagome in Inuyasha's lap he could see that she had been hurt before and didn't trust people a lot. And if she did she felt something special with them, just like Sango was her sister and she loved Inuyasha. You see Miroku could read emotions **(A/N: Ok I know he can't but in my story what I say goes, so he does)** he had that special gift.

His sight switches to Sango and he smiled. She was a real beauty with her black hair down her back; she has brown eyes Miroku nodes. Also she had a hard hand and he learn that all ready by the nice red hand print that was still on his face, no so bring any more but you could still see it.

Kagome was claming down and she was starting to feel a bit light headed from all of the crying, also Inuyasha's shirt was starting to get real uncomfortably wet from her tears. But she was fine with Inuyasha holding her because she let him, she felt safe with him and she wanted to stay like that. All she wanted to do was sleep in his arms, so that nothing would hurt her, but who would save her from him? When he meets her sister he would go strait to her. She is the pretty gone with her long black hair and gray/blue eyes. The flawless skin and the perfect smile.

Kagome gave off a small sigh and her eyes closed her head on Inuyasha's chest and her arms holding her legs, sitting in his lap.

Inuyasha new when she fell asleep, her breathing evened out and her body relaxed against his chest. Kissing the top of her head he moved an arm under her legs and picked her up, walked into the living room then sat on the couch. He put her head on his lap and laid her legs out so that she wouldn't hurt her self. Sango and Miroku both followed him, Sango making sure there was no way Miroku's hands could go any where near her. Both thinking the same thing:

_He really cares for her… _

"Sango what happened to Kagome, she was fine the other day then we went to sleep and I woke up to her screaming. What the hell happened?"

"Well you see she had an um… nightmare… and um… in her nightmare someone was going to… rape her" Sand whispered the last two woods when she sat down in a chair opposite from Inuyasha. "You see… Kagome told me this at school a few days ago when she was smaller she was abused by her mother and sister, when her father died. But you can't tell her I said this or she would never truest me and we all know she doesn't truest that much." Said Sango looking at Kagome.

Inuyasha was mad, 'So that's why she's like this no wonder…' Looking down at Kagome's face witch was in his lap Inuyasha ran a hand throe her silky hair witch was full of tangles but he didn't care.

Talking a deep breath Inuyasha looked at the other to people. "You both can stay here for the night. It's late and I don't want Sango going home alone, also Kagome still might need you tomorrow. And you Miroku you better keep away from Kagome, I'm pretty sure that Sango can tell you the same thing about her. Also you can stay here to but you have and I mean _have _to sleep in your old room. Sango you can sleep in the other gust room or mine but I'm staying here, I don't want to talk up Kagome. Got that?"

Everyone nodded and Sango grabbed two blanks, giving one to Inuyasha and she wrapped Kagome in the other one before going to the guest room and going to sleep her self.

Miroku watched Sango walk to her room, he watched the sway of her hips and the way she walked, she walked like a goddess in Miroku's eyes. She was a goddess in his eyes. Getting up he went to his old room and went off to sleep because tomorrow was going to be a busy day for everyone.

Inuyasha watched everyone go off to bed, then he turned his head down to Kagome's face. Smoothing her hair off her forehead he leaned down and kissed her forehead then her red hair. Leaning his head back on the couth he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep in the matter of seconds.

* * *

**A/N: well there you go I only meant fore this chapter to be 3-4 pages long but it turned out to be 8. Know don't you love me? I did all of this for you. **

Kagome: "That's soo sweet, so how long until Miroku tries to grope Sango?"

Shippo: "Um… not long well in the story maybe a bit long but not here… 1…2…3"

Sango: "ARG! PERVERT!" Slaps him on the head and kicks him.

Inuyasha: "Well that's new, Sango never kicks him…"

Kagome: "Yup that's new… and it works better too"

Miroku: makes noses like a wounded animal, tries to get but falls back down

Sango: "Well he needed it so there."

Everyone but Miroku: "Well bye"


	10. New Home?

**A/N: Nothing to say so read then i'll talk at end. **

From last time

_Inuyasha watched everyone go off to bed, then he turned his head down to Kagome's face. Smoothing her hair off her forehead he leaned down and kissed her forehead then her red hair. Leaning his head back on the couth he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep in the matter of seconds_**_

* * *

_ **

What was Once Lost  
New Home…?  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…  
But he is mine in this story

_The empty darkness swirled around her, the black fog creeping closer, laying over her body. She tried to move but couldn't something or someone was holding her down with cold hard hands. Moving all over her body, touching everywhere it could touch. _

"Did you really think you could get away from me? You can never escape me, you hear me **never**_!" Said a voice that was deep and evil, in its voice you could hear the lust. _

"Let me go! What do you want, just leave me alone…" Sobbed Kagome as she tried to get out from under its cold, evil hands.

The thing laughed at her and bent its head and licked her nice line all the way from her jaw to her shoulder.

"Please I'll do anything, **anything**_ if you stop, just please stop…" Cried Kagome as the thing kissed the corner of her lips. _

"No… nothing you say or do will ever get you free, I will always be here, I will always see you ever time you go to sleep. Not and I mean nothing will ever save you… Kagome…"

All Kagome did was try to get away from the evil thing that wanted her.

Inuyasha felt something move, opening a heavy eye lid he could see nothing but darkness, looking down he saw Kagome. She had sweat running down her face, and she was moving like she was trying to get away from something Inuyasha guessed. 'She still had her eyes closed so she must be dreaming' Thought Inuyasha, then all of a sudden her eyes opened and she was staring into his golden pools.

Her eyes looked scared… real scared. Inuyasha pulled her up into his lap still half asleep and nuzzled her neck, to calm her down. Pulling her body close to his and made little growling noises to calm her down.

Kagome was a little afraid when he started to grow at her until she realized that the growling was not to scare her but to help her. To calm her down so that she; could go back to sleep. Into the ugly world with that evil person waited for her. And it was working, moving her head onto his chest Kagome's eye lids dropped to close her eyes but before she feel into that evil dark world she whispered something. Something; to Inuyasha…

"Please… stay with me… Inuyasha" Then she fell into that sleep, but this time nothing would happen to her because Inuyasha wouldn't allow it. He tightened his hold on her then dropped his head onto her head nuzzling her hair once more before he fell back into his own sleep.

About 4 hours latter **(A/N: so at 6 am. Do the math if you want to know what time Kagome woke up)** Miroku woke up and walked out of his room, Walked into the living room and saw them. Kagome in his lap and her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her and his head down on top of her head. Her arms wrapped around her legs bring them up to her chest so that she could fit into Inuyasha.

Smiling Miroku walked into Sango's room, lucky for him she forgot to lock the door so it opened with no problems. She slept on the bed, her back facing him. Her head was on the pillow with hair all around her head and some on her shoulder. He walked quietly over to her head; he bent down and looked at her face. She looked so innocent in her sleep her eyelashes down on her high cheek bones. She looked like sleeping beauty just waiting for her prince to kiss her and wake her up from her sleep. The blanket was on her body and went down with her curve of her hips then went down with her legs. He reached out to her.

Sango woke with someone sacking her shoulders lightly and someone with a gentle voice calling her name. The voice was amazing beautiful and peaceful nothing like she had ever heard. Opening one eye she looked into dark very dark blue eyes, eyes that looked almost a dark shade of purple.

Since she was still half asleep actual more then half she didn't know who he was, but he sure looked hot to Sango as she laid in bed trying to get fully awake. Then it hit her, she new who was watching her. It was that _thing_ well he wasn't really a thing but a very hot guy who was in her room doing what…

"What do you want _thing?_" Asked Sango was she sat up in her bed.

"Come"

"She looked at him with an confused look "What?"

"I said come" and he walked out of the room and waited for her, once she came he led her to the living room and pointed at the 'couple' sleeping together. 

"Aww that's so cute it's like a novel moment" Whispered Sango as she got a better look at how Inuyasha was holding her and down Kagome was curled up into a little ball in his arms. It was soo a pitcher moment that she wished that she had her camera with her.

"Come on, lets not wake them and I still want to go to sleep so come on its too early to be up even throe this is one of the cutest things I have never seen, I still want to sleep. So… good morning and good night." With that said Sango walked back into her room, remembering to lock her door before she fell into the bed and went to sleep.

After she was in her room Miroku went to his to get some more sleep.

Inuyasha felt something warm and soft in his arms not remembering what happened early that morning, he opened an eye and looked down into is lap. But instead he saw the body of a girl with red hair.

A slight smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at her, she was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her so he stayed still. Just watching her sleep in his arms, with her head on his chest, so looked do beautiful to Inuyasha. Murmuring something in her sleep she moved her head and opened her eyes, he saw tension and confusing in her eyes. Once she remembered where she was and what she was doing a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

Kagome shifted in his lap trying to get out of his embrace, but the more she tried the tighter his arms tightened on her body. But she didn't feel scared or fringed, she felt safe in his arms but she still wanted to get out.

"Inuyasha… let me go… please I need to go to the bathroom." It was a lie and they both new it but he let her go anyway.

"Thank-you… Inuyasha" Kagome looked a him while she said that, but there was still a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"No, problem." 'None at all I loved it… you can do that any time you want Kagome' He thought as he looked at her as she walked to Sango's room. Knocked on the door and waited for her to open once she did she stepped in the room, and out of his sight.

Sango was still half asleep Kagome guessed as she entered the room, the bed was a mess with one of the pillows on the floor and the bedding tangled all together.

"Morning Kagome… what time is it?" Sango asked sleepily as she fell back onto the bed.

Kagome looked around the room for the alarm clock. Seeing on the floor she laughed it all broken like someone hit it and threw it at the wall. She turned her head and saw the other alarm clock that was not broken.

"It's 10." Walking over she saw that Kokoro slept with Sango last night and smiled, going over to her Kagome picked her up and walked over to the bed. She sat beside that still half asleep girl and petted Kokoro.

"Sango… what do you think my sister is doing?"

Sango's head snapped up to look at Kagome that she almost got whiplash with how fast hr head snapped up. Looking wide eyed at Kagome she sat up and looked her in the eye.

"Kagome what's wrong? You and I mean _you_ never ever ask about your sister so why now? You hate her you think she could burn in hell this minute." Well both of them new that she didn't say that but they both new that it was right, Kagome _did_ want Kikyo to burn in hell.

"What's wrong? It's that when she finds out that I'm here with Inuyasha; in _his_ house she's going to kill me… She said for me to stay away from him, remember when she sad me to come with her in class?" Sango nodded, "well she wanted to tell me to stay away from him, that he _her_ guy and that she would hurt me if she caught me with him. So that's my problem."

Nodding Sango looked at her poor friend. "Yes… that is a big problem that we have to deal with."

"Can someone just kill me know and get it over and down with? I'm pretty sure that you don't need me, with you." Said Kagome as she looked at the floor and petted the kitten.

"NO! What are you saying? No one and I mean _no one _wants to kill you" 'Well maybe Kikyo but I don't need to remind you about that.' Taking Kagome by the shoulders she shook her lightly to make her point.

"Don't you even talk like that! Do you hear me Kagome? Don't you ever talk like that you _my_ best friend and I want nothing to happen to you. And if anything ever happen to you I will never and I mean fucking _never_ be the same!"

Kagome new that she was telling the truth, because like herself Sango never swore unless she had to make her point and, even then Sango never really swore.

"B…but-"

"No buts! There is no buts or anything else if I have to I'll tie you up and make sure nothing happens to you got it?"

Giving Sango one mall nod Sango opened the door and an ever bad Miroku; fell flat ace on the floor with Inuyasha still on the couch looking at the little seen. Giving Miroku an evil glare Sango stepped on top of him to go over to Inuyasha, leaving Kagome in the room wide eyed.

Miroku's face was in the floor so he couldn't see the look on Kagome's face, but when his head lifted he saw all of it, it was all in her eyes. Being a little more then just shocked he got up and leaned against the door frame.

"Hay don't worry I wont do anything so no need to worry." 'If I did I'm sure that Inuyasha _and _Sango would beat me to hell, if I did anything.' Thought Miroku as he watched Kagome squirm under his gaze.

"Hay don't worry why don't you go see Inuyasha? I bet he misses you" With that said a blush was on her cheeks and she was looking down at the floor again but she was starting to move to the door. She walked pass him and stiffened as his arm brushed her. Walking faster she walked into the living room and sat on the floor away from everyone.

Inuyasha saw how Kagome was acting and shot his cousin an evil glare because he had something to do with how Kagome was acting. Well at lest that's what Inuyasha believes as he went over to Kagome. He had no clue what happened between the two girls, because no matter what he said Sango would not tell him anything. And it was really making him mad at that.

Kagome didn't even see Inuyasha as he came over to her she was too busy thinking of the dream she had, well really one part of it…

_"No… nothing you say or do will ever get you free, I will always be here, I will always see you ever time you go to sleep. Not and I mean nothing will ever save you… Kagome…" _

It was in her head and she could see hear him laughing at her, she figured out it was a guy because of how hard he was… he was always hard and it sent a shiver don't her spine. Giving off a small whimper as she closed her eyes to shield her tears.

"Kagome… Kagome…" She heard the voice she new this voice, this voice was soft, gentle, caring. Opening her eyes she saw who it was and she tried to give him a smile but she couldn't do it, she couldn't smile with how her life was right know. She had to clue how she was going to get throe tomorrow, since there was school.

Whipping her eyes with the back of her hand she looked at Sango, she was like the sister she never new, Miroku was… well she really didn't know him that good so she couldn't say anything, but he did seam nice. Last but not lest Inuyasha… he was someone that she really cared for, someone who she came back for, someone who she loved but didn't know how much she did.

But all in all, all of these people cared for her, they _were_ her family in one way or another, and for Kagome's life she hope that nothing would come break that. If that did happen who would know what Kagome would do, after 16 years of not having any friends and know she did… well lets just say that if someone took them away she would go crazy. A bad type of crazy.

"Come on Gome you need to get something to eat, we still have to go to the mall today since we went able to the other day." Said Sango as she tried to cheer up her "sister".

Giving her a nod Kagome tried to stand up and did but when she took a step she fell, she closed her eyes, expected to feel the ground hit her face in…3…2…1… Opening her eyes she looked down, the ground was about 5 inches from her nose, that's when she felt arms around her waist. Strong arms. They pulled her back up onto her feet, and then she saw who it was. It was Inuyasha; with his hands on her waist he led her to a chair and made her sit down in it.

Sango sat beside her never talking her eyes off of Kagome, Inuyasha got her something to eat, last but not lest the leach he watched the hole thing and did nothing to help, but he did stay out of there way his eyes were only on Sango.

Inuyasha go her, a glass of water and some fruit for Kagome then sat down at the table.

"Kagome can you go to school tomorrow?" Asked Sango and she moved some of Kagome's bangs behind her ears.

Looking at Sango her new she couldn't stand the thought of going to school… but she had to. For her. Giving Sango a nod Kagome picked up a slice of apple and took a bite. The flavor was nice and sweet, in her dry mouth.

"Sango… we still going to mall?" She asked just to ease the tension in the room and it worked because Sango started talking about what shops she was going to talk Kagome into.

"Kagome… do you want to go home? Because we can stop at your house on the way, get all of your stuff and um… I was thinking that um… you could come live with me and my brother." Since she was looking down at the fruit on the table she didn't see Kagome's face so she just kept on talking. "You could get your own room and even paint it, and since you… um… I know that your family isn't really nice to you… I just thought that you would like to live with me, since I have no other family other then my brother I don't think he will mind. And I got the room and everything else… so I just thought but you don't have to live with me if you don't want to girl."

Finally when she was down her "speech" she looked up and saw Kagome's face, there was tears in her eyes and there was a tears going down her cheeks -on both sides of her face-.

Sango face went pail as her eyes widened as she looked at her best friend. "Oh no… don't cry Kagome I was only just asking of you wanted to, you don't have to if you don't want to. I'm soo sorry…" Sango stopped when Kagome hugged her, she was speechless as she just holed Kagome in her arms.

"Oh Sango thanks you, thank you, that is the best gift I have ever got!" Said Kagome in Sango's ear as she held her.

"So… you _do_ want to live with me?"

A nod was Sango's answer and she gave Kagome a nice big smile, pulling Kagome out of her arms Sango look Kagome strait in the eyes. She was joy in what she was going to get and, how much it meant to her.

"Kagome do you want to go get anything from your house, because if we leave now we can go there then go to the mall by 12, get some new stuff then get you settled down at my house. How dose that sound?" Asked Sango as she smiled at her best friend.

"Yes… I need to get some stuff… thank you."

Looking over at Inuyasha Sango thought of something. "Hay Inuyasha, Kagome's moving in at my house, now we are going to her house to get some stuff of hers but do ya want to come shopping with us after?"

Saying that Inuyasha was a little shocked would be an understatement so all he did was nod at Sango… Feeling a little disappointment Inuyasha turned his back to the girls and looked in the fridge fore something to eat.

_Disappointment now aren't ya, now why is that Inuyasha?_

'What? Disappointment… I didn't say anything like that. I'm happy that wench is leaving, I want my house back, not share it with **her**.'

_Ya I just bet you don't, we both know that you like holding her and that you love her sent…_

"What I didn't say any of that! So why don't you keep your stinking mouth shut and keep out of my mind!'

_Ya, ya, ya, you might be able to foul any other person but you cant foul me, do you want to know why you cant foul me? _

' Keh! No'

_Well to bad you can't foul me because I'm part of you. I have been since the say you were born and will be until the day you die. Do you got that?  
_  
'Shut the hell up and don't talk to me' snapped Inuyasha as he found nothing to eat so he sat back down with a quite sigh. Looking at Kagome he saw that she _did_ look happy know that she had a nice home to live in., and with someone who cairns about her.

"Kagome why don't Sango takes you home to get the stuff you want, then latter you 2 can call me and I'll met you at the mall. Oh and Miroku's going to came too ok." 'If I have to go shopping so dose he…' thought Inuyasha as he watched a flash of emotion go throe Sango's eyes, looking at Kagome he met her glaze and nodded. So they both saw it.

"Yes, Sango that's a good idea, don't you think Inuyasha?" asked Kagome and she looked at him.

"Why yes I do, that's why he's coming with us, if I have to go shopping then so dose he." Replayed Inuyasha as he watched Miroku, his eyes where on Sango's head so he didn't even see Inuyasha look at him.

Miroku finally spoke up. "Um… sure I'll come with you guys I can't let my Inu-cousin stay with two beautiful women by himself, know can i?"

Inuyasha and Sango rolled there eyes and Kagome gave off a light blush on her cheeks, Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her to the door.

"Hay Inuyasha bring my coat with ya when you met us latter tonight got it? Were going to take this girl -she pointed to Kagome- to her _old_ home and get her stuff then take her to her _real_ home. So bye." Daggering Kagome out of the door Inuyasha barley head Kagome's voice saying good bye before the door closed on her.

" Keh, why do I have to bring her coat, oh no… Kagome forgot Kokoro… Know I have to bring her too and I don't, and I mean _don't_ like cats." 'But Kokoro isn't that bad…' Thought Inuyasha as he went to get Kokoro out of his room, witch the cat was sleeping on his bed and there was some cat food in a boil on the floor.

Miroku just watched him and shook his head ever once in a while at how his cousin was acting.

Once Kagome and Sango was on the rode in Sango's car, witch was a convertible with nice light shade of pink. It took 20 minutes to get to Kagome's old home and they got lost twice in the process but once they were there it looked like no one was home. They both got out of the car and walked up to the front door. It was open. So they walked in the living room was the same, nothing moved going up the steps Kagome looked around, she saw no one. 'They must all be out… but then why would the door be unlocked then?' she thought as she walked un the stairs into the hall witch would lead to her sisters and her rooms. Looking back at Sango, Kagome grabed her hand… she had a bad feeling about then.

Walking up to her door she looked at it, it was the same so far. So she grabbed the handle to the door… it was unlocked… just like she thought. She opened the door, the window wasn't open. 'I thought I left the window open.' Since it was dark she couldn't see anything. She started to find the light swich and once she flicked it on she heard Sango gasp, since her back was to the room she actual saw Sango gasp. Then she started to turn around to find that someone or something or even both had found her room… only one thought came to her mind before she started to sob.

'Kikyo'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long… its just been really hard to do this chapter please don't hate me… I have to leave on the 18 and I wont be back until the 22. So in that time I will try and I really mean that I will try to put the next chapter. In this story I would like there to be 20 or so chapter but at the rate I'm going there might be more then that. Ok so please don't hate me for how long it took for this chapter to be put up ok? **

Inuyasha: "They can be mad if they want, they have the right to be mad at you wench. You took so long to put this one up I thought it would talk for ever."

Shippo: "It wasn't that long… ok ya it was but you herd her Inuyasha she was having trouble with this chapter and if you don't watch what you say she might be something to you…"

Kagome: "Yes Inuyasha, Shippo's right watch your mouth."

Sango: "Hay Kagome where do you think Kikyo is? We haven't herd for her in a long time in this story… wonder what she's doing… and your dreams what's up with those?"

Kagome: "Don't know where she is and I don't really care either and the dreams… well those are just scary"

Inuyasha: "Oi! If I said it once I said it before they are just dreams and nothing will come out of them… so shut the hell up I don't like to lesion to your voice wench."

Kagome: "sit"

Slam!

Inuyasha: Is face down in the ground and is cursing a very colorful string of words what I can not say in front of people younger then 13.

Shippo: "Servers him right."

Sango: "Ok everyone we are going to go before Inuyasha can talk again. So bye."


	11. Kimono

**A/N: Thank-you to everyone who reads my story and reviews.**

**

* * *

From last time**: 

_**Walking up to her door she looked at it, it was the same so far. So she grabbed the handle to the door… it was unlocked… just like she thought. She opened the door, the window wasn't open. 'I thought I left the window open.' Since it was dark she couldn't see anything. She started to find the light switch and once she flicked it on she heard Sango gasp, since her back was to the room she actual saw Sango gasp. Then she started to turn around to find that someone or something or even both had found her room… only one thought came to her mind before she started to sob**_

'_Kikyo'_

**What Was Once Lost  
Kimono  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will… **

Her room was a mess not the way she left it either, her bedroom looked like a-a wild animal got caught in a fight. The floor had paint on it, and the carpet was ripped out in some places, her walls had saying written in white paint so that they, could stand out from the normally black wall. There was saying like _'Go to hell'_ and _'Why don't you just die no one would even shed a tear if you died'_ and _'Go fuck your self because no other living thing would do so'_ and others that had to do with that, but the worst in Kagome's eyes was that one right over her bed. Written in white underlined in a dark crimson red on one line and the other, line was underline in a bright blue that you could really see, they just kept on repeating on each line.

It said _'Kagome; why don't you just get your ugly face out of here, there is nothing for you here never was. You stinking father didn't even love you he just pitted you so he gave you the image that he loved you. He never even cared about you or about anything you did. No one will ever love you, so you should just save everyone else the trouble of looking at you and just die. We all know that you will go to hell anyway.'_

All she could do was stare at it, on her bed was picture that were ripped in little peaces.Goig over to it she tryed to finger out what the picture was... she did. The pictures where of her father and her, Looking around the room she could see that everything had been ripped or it was gone.

Kagome didn't relies that her cheeks where stained with tears until Sango took her in her arms, so she didn't relies that her vision was watery with tears, and she didn't relies that she was shaking until she was in Sango's arms.

Sango's eyes were wide as she got a good look into the room, nothing was left untouched, and nothing was left in one peace. There was nothing here that her Kagome could take home with her, she had nothing left from this place other then her remembers of her father. Well that's what Sango thought.

Gently pulling Kagome into her arms she walked out of the room down the dark stair case and out of the house. She led her into the car, and started it up for the drive home.

It was about an hour after the girls left and Miroku left about 10 minutes ago, so now Inuyasha was all by him self with a kitten. You see on some level Inuyasha new that something bad or good was going to happen but he never lessened to the level of his brain.

So when he got a phone call from Sango he just thought that she was calling him to pick them up for the shopping date the fore of them had, so he called Miroku and told him that they would met him at the mall. So he jumped into his car and started to the house Sango said that was theres, it took about an hour because Inuyasha keep on getting the red lights. When he got the house that Kagome Sango and Sango's brother were living in he got out of the car.

The house was a good size with a walk way that led to the front door and one that went behind the fence; well really it went behind the gate. There was a flower bed in front of the window and green grass it was really a nice house. Inuyasha went out to the front door and ringed the door bell, he heard noises from inside the house and something that sounded like: 'pizza's here' or around those lines.

Once the door opened there was a boy about the age of 13 or 14 that looked like Sango but just a boy version of her. He had the same brown eyes and black hair as his sister. "Um… who are you? Your not the pizza guy are you?" asked the boy as he tried to find a pizza that he thinks Inuyasha should be holding.

"No, I'm one of your sister's friends could I talk to her?"

Before the boy could answer Sango came into view, she gave the boy some money and grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him into the house. "Ok Kohaku I just called the pizza for you only 5 minutes ago so it should be here in 15 more minutes. Oh and this is Inuyasha, know you," points a finger at Inuyasha, "come here you have to come see her."

Inuyasha flowed, her but had to clue what the heck she was saying, he had no clue why they went going to the mall but he was fine with that. He didn't want to go shopping with two girls… Know that would be totally boring to Inuyasha, so as he walked into a nice size room with a bed, dresser a night stand and a closet, he didn't even see the person on the bed crying.

Sango brought him out of his lets just day train of thought with a tap on the arm. That's when he heard the soft crying noises, coming from the bed, the noises where muffled like there was a sock stuck in its mouth. Once Inuyasha took a look he was who was crying it was Kagome and there was no sock in her mouth. She was crying into the pillow.

"Go talk to her, calm her down. She won't talk to anyone, so you try to talk to her then we will talk ok?" Sango told Inuyasha as she walked out of the room before he could answer even those they both new the answer. He would help, of curse.

Walking over to her he sat onto the bed, on the other side of her so he wouldn't fall, he moved the pillow so her face wasn't stuffed into it any more. Then very gently he took her in his arms and rocked her slowly so she cried into his shirt.

Over at some other place Miroku looked around the mall trying to find his friends, he looked in all the shops that the girls would love to go. And got a few hand prints on, his face when he exited each store, "Oh no… please tell me they didn't ditch me. That's the last time I ever go shopping with anyone but my self, anymore."

He walked into a bikini story and got a few things, he also got a few wearied looks too, then he went into some other stores and got some more slaps. 'Oh… can't wait for someone to try these on, they should just _love_ them!' Then he started to run out of the mall because at least 50 women were chasing after him. "I'm never going shopping again!" He screamed as he ran out o the mall.

At some other place Sango was eating the pizza that just was paid for, she ate a since then took two plates and put a slice on each plate and walked into Kagome's room. They where still both on the bed but, Kagome fell asleep and Inuyasha was holding her and stroking her hair with a far away look in his eyes.

Walking up to him she taped his back, he turned his head so that he could see who it was and once he was a slow light blush started to rise into his cheeks. Sango smiled at that she put the plates down on the nightstand took Kagome from Inuyasha. She moved Kagome so that she could lay her on the bed tucked in the covers around her body so that she didn't get cold.

Once she was done Sango grabbed the two plates and told Inuyasha to come, so like a good puppy Inuyasha flowed, her out of the room so that Kagome could sleep in peace. Then Sango took them into the living room she gave Inuyasha a plate and put the plate on the counter.

"So… what really happened?" Was the only thing that broke the silence once Sango came back and sat on the couch.

Sango give off a small sigh and looks at Inuyasha "Well it's a good thing that you're sitting, ok hers what happened. On we ride to her house nothing happened I don't even think we talked a lot on the way either but once we to her house that all changed."

Inuyasha sat and lessened to Sango as she told him what happened at Kagome's house and how there was that nasty note on the wall. He just couldn't belive that, who would do something like that to a girl so innocent and pretty and, and so wonderful …

' Wonderful, pretty, innocent… where did the heck do those words pop in my mind? I don't even like this girl other then a friend, so why the heck I'm I thinking that kind of stuff. Next all I could know is what she would look like when she takes a bath or shower. Oh no know I'm becoming like Miroku.' Thought Inuyasha as he went over some information on what happened once more.

_But don't you want to see her when she takes a shower or a bath? You would just love to see her in the moonlight with nothing other then a light red sheet on her body. You would love that wouldn't you; you're just like your cousin Inuyasha, your no better then him._

'Ya your rig… HAY no I'm much better then him, at lest I can keep my hands off her unlike my cousin he can't keep his hands off anything.' Inuyasha snapped back at him self as he tired to talk to Sango at the same time on something that he had no clue what to say.

_Oh but why do you try to hid it from your self? You're madly in love with the wench its all in the back of your mind, in a tiny box named 'Love', its small but its there and it will always be there. You can never get ride of it no matter how hard you try. So why don't you just give in and say that you love her then I'll leave you alone._

'Know why don't I belive you if I said that I love Kagome that… you… would leave me…alone… Fuck I just said it! You tricked me!'

_Well aren't you slow to catch on? Of cores I will never leave you alone because I'm part of you, I always have been always will be, how many times do I have to tell you that Inu-baka? Oh and see what it that hard to say that you love her? Now all you have to do is say it out loud to her face. _

'But I'm nothing just a worthless half-breed why would se want me? I can be nothing good for her all I do is cause trouble so I'm not even going to let her even think that I lever her so that she doesn't have any pity for me.'

_Why don't you let her pick? You never now she might surprise you and she just might love you back so you never know so give the girl a chance ok? _

'Fine, fine I will but only if you leave me fucking alone!' And then the little vice in his head just disappeared and Inuyasha was left all by him self. Ok not really Sango was still talking but he felt by him self and that he missed something, but had no clue what that something was.

"So like I was saying, we still going to the mall we have to get her some stuff for school tomorrow and her room, she had nothing of her own any more."

"Oh wait ya she dose but its not here… its at school in her locker, it's a book and a pitcher -of her and her father I think- but she cant have it until school starts tomorrow. Why don't I go wake her up then we can go take her to the mall."

"Ya good idea I'm going to go tell my kid brother where were going then I'll met ya outside ok?"

Inuyasha walked into the room that was Kagome's and walked over the bed, she was still sleeping. So Inuyasha gently shook her awake, then her eyes opened and her eyes where still glossy from the little nap she took. "C'mon Kagome were going shopping for you, we going to get you some new stuff for school and your new room, so lets go."

Kagome got out of the bed and stood up then took one step and tripped and Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and brought her up to his chest. Kagome was surprised to find that his chest was right behind her back and that it felt so good to lean back onto it. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of it looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a small smile. She put her hands over his and moved them from her waist it was one of the hardest things she had to do since all she wanted to do was stay like that in his arms.

_Know why is that my little Kagome?_

'Because it feels good?' Kagome shot back at her self in her head.

_So why dose it feel good is it because you might like him even just the little tiniest bit? _

'Ya that might be it… but I'll talk to ya later I need to move before he thinks something is wrong with me.'

_Ya that might be a good idea so we will continue this in a bit bye _

Inuyasha took Kagome's elbow and led her out of the room, outside and into his car witch some how Sango got the keys so witch out him knowing. Giving Sango a frown he started up the car once everyone was in the car and started there way to the mall.

Luck was not on there side because they got ever right light there was on there way to the mall and the two girls where laughing there heads off because everything they got the red light Inuyasha started honking his horn and cursing at the stupid light.

After they got to the mall and Inuyasha cooled off they all went into the mall, first Sango pulled Kagome into a Garage clothing store and bout her some stuff for there before they went into the next few stores. Before Kagome could even say anything she had at lest 5 bags full of new clothing for her.

She got everything a girl would need and even more, way more then Kagome ever had. Once they, where at the food court Inuyasha got them all something to eat and drink, each got something different. Inuyasha got ramen with a coke, Sango got japanese food witch had some rice and stuff like that she also got a pop witch was grape. Kagome got a sub and an orange pop for dinner since lunch was long gone.

"So… Kagome where do you want to go next?" Asked Sango as she took a sip of her grape pop.

"Well um… I really want to go somewhere by my self for a few minutes so can I brow some money, I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money, and some goes for you Inuyasha I'll pay you back too."

"Oh girl you don't have to I like buying stuff for you it's like I have my own little sister and I love it! So don't worry about paying me back Kag its all on me." She gave Kagome a nice big smile as she looked into Kagome's eyes and said that. Then she handed her &50 for her to go get the stuff she wanted. **(A/N: Oh I'm sorry I forgot to tell you since Sango had to take care of her brother and pay the bill and stuff like that, since her parents died they left everything to Sango so she is rich. Also Inuyasha is rich too since he got half of what his parents had.) **

Kagome took the money and gave Sango a smile then she took off but before she left she told them she would be back in 10 minutes or less so to stay there. She went out and found something she was looking for. It was a big store and it had just what she wanted, since she had a cat she got Sango a kimono witch was a light pink with blue and sliver flowers that swirled on the front of it.

'Next is Inuyasha, now he would be hard.' Kagome thought as she looked throe the store before she found something for him. It was a kind of kimono but it was for a guy it was a red top and red bottoms that would be baggy but would so suet him. That was $20. Since she had $20 left she got her self a kimono too but hers was a dark blue with sliver outline, it also had sliver flowers at the bottom of it and on the selves too, and a blue trim.

Once was she done she went to go find the two friends that she left at the food court witch were talking about who knows what because when she got close some how she caught Inu-cousin and pervert and oh no. When she sat down two pairs of eyes looked at her with curiously shinnying in there eyes.

"So… what did you get Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha as he looked at the two bags that she held close to her body, so that they couldn't see what she had in them.

"Ya Kag what did you get?"

Kagome sat down in the set and took a sip of her orange pop that was still there, then she pulled up one of the begs, she went digging in it until she found what she was looking for.

Sango watched as she pulled out something from her beg that was a light pink it was folded so that she didn't know what it was other then it had to be some sort of cloth. Then Kagome handed it to her and her eyes went wide, she opened it and saw that it was a beautiful kimono that had blue flowers on the front of it that swirled and a the same blue trim on outline of it. She was speech less as she looked at the kimono to back at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at her friend and took the other bag since Inuyasha's was a two peaces and Sango's and hers was a one peace she had two bags, one for them and one for him. She handed the other bag to Inuyasha and Her and Sango watched as he opened the bag.

Inuyasha saw that it was something like what Sango got, but it was red and it was for a guy. It was a guy's kimono **(A/N: ok I think everyone how's Inuyasha's kimono looks so im not going into dental) **Inuyasha couldn't belive that she got him something and something that he liked too.

"Kagome… Thank you I just love it!" screamed Sango and even a few heads turned to look at the girl who just screamed her head off.

"Yes I like mine too thanks you Kagome" Said Inuyasha trying his best to not make her feel bad because he could see that she was afraid at what he was going to say.

"Sango… Inuyasha… today was fun but I'm tired can we go home and get stuff for my room a different day?"

"Sure" Said the other two people as they got there stuff together and sarted off to the exite, once they got home Sango and Kagome said bye to Inuyasha and he went home and the two girls went in, each when to there rooms. Kagome fell on her bed and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow and Sango went to try her new kimono. So even throe the day was bad some good stuff turned out of the day too.

* * *

**A/N: Well there ya go one more chapter done. Ok down to stuff I will be leaving on the 19 and wont be back until the 24 sorry got the wrong dates last chapter when I told you. Then school is starting so I wont be able to update as often. Sorry to everyone. Hope everyone like the chapter! **

Inuyasha: "Good don't have to lissend to you for a full week."

Sango: "Ya that's sad but we get a brake so that's ok. And it will be nice."

Shippo: "Ya it will."

Kagome: "Well I don't know I kind of like this story and don't want it to stop."

Sango: "Its not going to stop… its just going on a brake."

Miroku: "Yes, yes it shawl only be for a week but Amirha need to get off her sister is going crazy because its 10:17pm and she not letting her sister go on."

Inuyasha: "So… why dose her sister have to go on?... wait no I want her to get off because I want to go sleep!"

Kagome: "Say sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha: "Kea! Don't want to."

Kagome: "Say sorry"

Inuyasha: "No"

Kagome: "fine I warned you. Sit"

Inuyasha: Bang Inuyasha goes flat face in the dirt.

Everyone but Inuyasha since he's cursing in the dirt witch is a very good friend now.: "Bye everyone see ya in a week!"


	12. Oh no

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that understand.**

**From last time:**

_**"Sure" Said the other two people as they got there stuff together and started off to the exit, once they got home Sango and Kagome said bye to Inuyasha and he went home and the two girls went in, each when to there rooms. Kagome fell on her bed and fell asleep as her head hit the pillow and Sango went to try her new kimono. So even throe the day was bad some good stuff turned out of the day too.

* * *

**_

**What Was Once Lost  
Oh no…**  
**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will… **

_She was running… again, but this time it was different, something was different… It was like more evil was around her every where she looked or ran too everything felt more evil. It's like something wanted… wants to get her. _

Kagome stopped and looked around the forest, it looked like the one by her old house, with trees everywhere. But the sky was a dark blue almost black, and the trees had no leaves on them… it was like winter but there was no snow and it isn't cold, not even a little tiny bit.

She felt something watching her, watching what she dose and where she goes, this presence is bad… how bad Kagome didn't know… and she really didn't know how she new someone or something was watching her. It's like she "felt" the person or thing that was after her, just like she new it was evil.

Then she felt something jump on her, she fell to the ground. Hard. The thing kept on calling her something, and she felt it hit her with something. Kagome tried to throw it off but the thing pinned her down, so that she couldn't move. The all at once her eyes flew open and Kagome saw the "thing".

Sango was on top of her holding her down. Saying something but Kagome couldn't under stand what the heck she was saying because she hearing didn't want to work at that moment. 'Right know would be such a good time to read lips if I was able to do that… maybe I should lure that…' Thought Kagome as she moved Sango off of her.

"…like I was saying, Kagome you have to get ready for school! It's like…" Sango turns her head to look at the alarm clock in the room, "7:40 and school starts at 8:35. So you only have… um… well I really don't know because math's not my best subject, but I do know that you have less then a hour to get read!" Sango partly screamed into Kagome's ears.

"Ok, ok I hear you Sango so get off of me!" Kagome moaned as she tried to push Sango off of her.

After Sango got off of her Kagome went to take a shower. Then she got dressed for the day witch was a crimson t-shirt with black out lining it and on the front of the shirt in big black letters the spelt out. **Idiocy**. Her jeans where a black simple pair, nothing special, but they hugged her pretty damn good. Kagome couldn't believe the way she looked. With her hair down and with a bit of eye liner on and gloss she looked good. Even pretty. To Kagome's mind.

Sango was getting something to eat with Kagome came into the room, that's when she got a good look at her. All Sango could do was stare at her since she has never seen Kagome look that good in anything. Sure she looked nice her in old stuff but in this… it was just… wow.

"So… what do you think Sango?" Kagome asked slowly as she looked at Sango.

"It looks good, real good! Is that the top I picked out? And where's your school bag? And don't forget your books."

"Thank-you, yes, in my room, I wont." Answered Kagome in order to the questions Sango just asked her. "Well I'm going to go get my stuff then can we start going to school? Um … Sango…" Sango turned to look at Kagome as she tried to get her question out "C-can I brow a bit of money for lunch?" By the time her question was out Kagome had her eyes glued to her feet.

"Why Kagome… why do you even have to ask me that? Of course I will give you some money, there's some on the table so go get your stuff and I'll meet you put at the car." Said Sango as she grabbed the money off the brown table and put it into Kagome's hand. Then she left the room.

'I wonder if this is how you feel when you have someone who cares about you.' Kagome though as she went up to get her book bag witch was a black with sliver going around the edges. Then she went off to the car where Sango waited for her.

"Kohaku is going to lock up before he leaves so don't worry about that, ok so get in this car and lets go."

Kagome got into the car and then Sango took off before Kagome even had her seatbelt on, by the time they where at schoolher hair was standing on up and some how her top was backwards on her. As soon as Sango stopped the car, and Kagome got out she dropped to the ground and kissed the grass. 'Guess the other day she was driving me to her house she was really tired or something since she didn't drive like that then.'

She got up off the ground and right away she bumped into someone. Not someone with those golden eyes that she loved to look at, not brown eyes of Sango, and not even the gray eyes of that bitch of a sister of hers. But pearling blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" Came a deep voice to witch the pearling blue eyes belong too.

"Y-ya I'm f-fine" Kagome answered just as Sango came running to her and the other piercing who was witch her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you ok?-Hay! What the hell do you think your doing with her? Let go of her right know!" Sango screamed at the piercing who had Kagome in his arms.

That's when Kagome released that he was holding her and she tried to get out of his arms. He just pulled her closer, and kissed her on the lips.

"Mine" Was all he said. Then he let her go slowly and the way he held her Sango didn't even see him kiss her.

As Kagome got away from him you could see the shock and fear in her big round eyes as she looked at the stranger in front of her. He the pearling blue eyes and, long, but no long black hair that was in a high ponytail on the top of his head, also he had a brown tail. He wore a brown top and black jeans and a brown bag that was hanging off his shoulder. He had a lean body and he had a brown tail, so he was a demon. But that's not what was scaring Kagome it was his eyes, the way he was looking at her. It was like he owned her and in his eyes was a look that Kagome did not like, it was a hungry look. His eyes looked hungry and it only looked hungry for_ her_.

"C'mon Gome lets go, we still need to go to our lockers and I want to get to class some time soon!" Sango said as she dragged her friend away from the stranger. She saw how he was looking at Kagome and she didn't like it, not one bit.

Once they where in the school Sango pulled Kagome to a stop, then she looked back to see if the guy was watching them in any kind of way, when she saw no one she gave a sigh of relief.

"Ok Kagome… what was that all about?"

Kagome looked up into the face of her friend, she looked worried and scared but not for her self… but for her.

"Don't know… I just bumped into him and he just… looked at me… then he said-"

"Mine, he said you're his." Sango interrupted.

"Yes… that's what he said, I don't like the way he said that, it was like I belonged to him, that no one else could ever take he away from him."

Sango seeing that her friend was getting more upset with each word she tried to change the subject. "So… what do ya think if Inuyasha" Up that worked because Kagome stopped in her tracks before Sango even new that she stopped.

Turning around Sango saw that Kagome was a few feet behind her, giving her a puzzled look Sango walked up to her and waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Hello? Earth to Kagome, come in Kagome. Are you there? Ka-go-me talk to me girl" When Kagome would not answer her; Sango took Kagome by the shoulders and school her, that got her out of lala land.

"What?" Kagome asked as she saw Sango's eyes change from worried to irritated, that's when Kagome took a step back away from her friend, but it didn't help.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THING ABOUT? ALL I SAID IS 'WHAT DO YOU THINK OF INUYASHA' THAT'S ALL, ITS NOTING TO GET SPACED OUT ABOUT," Sango took a deep breath and walked up to Kagome who looked like she was going drop dead or something, so she hugged her "girl I'm sorry but never do that to me again ok?" When Sango felt her nod she let her go. "Well we have to get our books so that we can get to class, don't ya think?"

Kagome didn't say anything but she did nod.

So once they got there book they went to class, Kagome and Sango had the same classes so they where together all day.

Inuyasha was late getting up the morning, but he did make it to class… by 1 second. So he looked around the room, Drama was his first class, he looked around the room looking for Kagome or Sango, and he found them. They where sting by the wall and Kagome had her head on her knees witch where pulled up to her chest.

First Inuyasha thought that she might be crying again like last class but when he smelt the air he felt only a bunch of scents no tears, so his next thought that she was sleeping. Walking over to her he sat down and that's when he new that she was sleeping because she didn't wake or move in any way other then breathing.

Inuyasha was just about to wake her when the teacher started to talk, so he gently took of Kagome and pulled her into his lap so that she could keep on sleeping. Since they where partners only one of them had to listen to the teacher, and since she was sleeping Inuyasha guessed that it would be him who filled her in, when she woke.

He saw Sango turn her head when he pulled Kagome into his lay so he looked at her and she only gave a small nod and s smile, saying it was fine if he did that. So once he got the "ok" from Sango, Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and he gently moved some of her hair out of her eyes.

"… So class we have a new student with us today, since he dose not have a partner I'm going to put him with Hojo and Kanna." Inuyasha looked around the class so see if he could find this new kid. He couldn't find any one but he could feel someone watching his and Kagome.

"Why don't you come up here Kouga and tell us all a little about your self." Said the teacher then a kid stood p from the back of the call and walked up to the front of the room. He stopped by the teacher and looked sharply at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hello my name is Kouga Hitori, I'm 17." Kouga said to the class all the wile looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome's small body closer to his own and looked back up at the demon that was talking to the class. And looking right a them. It looked like he wanted to hurt something, and that something was _him_.

When Kouga sat down Inuyasha could feel him burning a hole in his side, with his gaze. Inuyasha looked over at Sango and she gave him a worried/scared expiration she moved a bit closer to Inuyasha and stroked Kagome's hair while the teacher finished talking about something, no one really played attention.

Once the teacher said for everyone to get together with there partners Sango stood up.

"Inuyasha watch out and be careful ok?" Once she got his nod Sango gave him a week smile and went to find Ayame.

After Sango was gone Inuyasha was about to wake up Kagome but someone grabbed his hand, he looked up and saw that Kouga guy.

"Hay what the hell do you think you are you doing with my women?" Kouga snarled at Inuyasha.

"Your women? She's not yours you featly flea bag!" Inuyasha snarled right back at this guy who wanted to take _his_ Kagome away from him.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a small voice as she woke up from a little nap. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking at someone. When she looked up and saw the blue eyes, Kagome gave a little shriek and pulled Inuyasha closer and put her face between his neck and shoulder.

"Like I said, what the hell are you doing with my women mutt-face?" the guy snarled again but with more fury this time.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm sorry that it took so long, but I did find my cat, so that's good. I don't know how much I can update but I'll do my best. Thank you everyone for under standing. **

Kagome: "So…. Kouga came in… wow"

Shippo: "yup he's in and now Inuyasha and him are going to have a big fight like always. He's just jealous of him."

Kouga: "Ya mutt face your jealous of me because Kagome is going to be MY mate, not yours."

Inuyasha: "M-mate? When the hell did that happen? SHES never been your women and by hell she wont be your mate as long as I live."

Kouga: "Well I guess then I'll just have to kill you. Now wont I?"

Inuyasha: "You? You want to kill me? Like you can do that, you cant even hurt me so why do you think your be able to kill me?"

Inuyasha: "Of course I can."

Kagome: "Why do they always have to do this?"

Sango: "I have no clue… buts it really is pretty entraining don't ya think?"

Miroku: "Why yes my Lady Sango it is, don't you think so too Shippo?

Shippo: "Yup"

Inuyasha: "… Well you're a fucking ass hole who doesn't know why he's not wanted!"

Kagome: "Ok I'm getting a head act so Inuyasha… Sit. And Kouga it was nice to talk but please go."

BANG!

Kouga: "For you my Kagome I will do anything for you, but remember I'll be back in a bit to see if mutt face here is doing his job. Until, next time."

Inuyasha: "Fucking stupid ass hole…"

Shippo: "Well that's all so until next time, bye-bey!"


	13. Poor Inuyasha

**A/N: Nothing to say :D. So read on.**

**From last time: **

_"Like I said, what the hell are you doing with my women mutt-face?" the guy snarled again but with more fury this  
time.

* * *

_

**What Was Once Lost  
Poor Inuyasha**  
**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…**

'On no, oh no this can't and mean _can't_ be happing!' Kagome thought as she tried to think of anything other then the guy above Inuyasha and her. But that was hard… no not hard impossible to do that since Inuyasha was yelling back at they guy about something…

"…you fucking ass hole she's not your fucking mate, and she never and I mean **never** will be..." Kagome shut her eyes and tried to clear her poor head, that was pounding like there was no tomorrow.

Sango was watching the two guys fight over Kagome when the still bundle in Inuyasha's arms moved. It looked like she was trying to hid from someone and Sango new why she was doing that.

Sango decided to help her friend when Kouga grabbed Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms, and not so gently either, it looked like he was real hard too.

Kagome gave a yelp when the guy pulled her hard out of Inuyasha's arms and into his. This guy had a hard chest and he was pretty strong since he was holding her in his arms and, he was standing.

But Kagome didn't like it, she didn't feel safe in his arms like she did when she was in Inuyasha's arms, witch really bugged Kagome since she didn't really now anything about him. Other then he was as hot as hell… wait where that thought did come from? When did that slip in her mind? Kagome shook her head to try to get that thought out of it.

It didn't work.

She was still thinking about how safe she felt with Inuyasha when the guy set her down and pulled her up to his chest, her back was facing him and she was facing Inuyasha and Sango. That's when she snapped out of her little daydream and started to get out of his grip, and that's when she realized that him and Inuyasha where still fighting.

" Bastard let her; the hell go, before I make you."

"And you could?"

"I could and I will if you don't let her go this minuet."

"Well too bad becu- OWWWW!" that's how Kagome got out of his arms, she bit him. Once she was out of his arms she ran into Inuyasha's arms and clung onto his like he was her hold life, like he was her world.

Inuyasha didn't even see it coming, it all happened at once, him and Kouga fighting then Kagome jumping into his arms. He folded his arms around her back so that she as close as she could get. She was giving off little tiny sobs that Inuyasha couldn't even hear if she didn't have her head right under his chin.

"Shh, shh it's ok, its ok nothing going to happen to you shh." Inuyasha repeated into her ear as she slowly calmed down. Over her head he glared at Kouga who look surprised that Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms and still not in his.

Inuyasha ducked his head and kissed the top of Kagome's head before Sango came over to them, she gently tried to pull Kagome out of his arms but only got so far. Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms but she did let go of his, she wasn't holding on to him like he was her hole life.

"Kouga," Said Sango in a harsh voice "there's nothing for you here, so please go and leave Kagome alone, as you can see she doesn't want you, not now not ever."

Inuyasha being smart for once keep his mouth closed as Sango talked to the guy that almost took _his_ Kagome away.

_His Kagome_ why did that feel so right for him to say? She wasn't really his, but he felt like she should be. She all ready meant a lot to him, and he had no clue how and when that happened.

_Do you really care when that happened or are you just happy that it did?_

'No, I mean yes… I'm happy that it did, I just want to know when it did. That's what I mean.'

_So you admit that you do like her…  
_  
'Yes'

_So just admit that you want her as a mat then I'll be happy and leave you alone for a while. _

'No, I do not want her as my mate… I think at lest'

The little voice in his head just laughed at him.

'I really have to stop talking to my self, I'm started to scare even, my self now…' thought Inuyasha as his gaze went to Kagome whose head was on his chest and her eyes where closed, it looked like she was asleep, but was wide awake.

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he held Kagome in his arms and Sango saw this as she watched the two. Even Kouga saw this and he walked away from the 3 friends, and that was all they where to him, 'he may of won the fight, but I'll win the wore' He thought as he went to _his_ partners and start to talk to them.

"Kagome… Kagome," Inuyasha said softly in her ear so that only she could hear him, she didn't make a sound but she did nod her head saying that she was listening to him. "The bell is going to ring anytime so you're going to have to let me go, ok?" Kagome tightened her grip on him before she let him fully go.

That's when he got his first good look at how she was dressed; since she had her eyes to the floor she didn't see his reaction. Inuyasha had a big smile on his face he leaned down to Kagome.

"Girl you look stunning like that, no wonder that stupid wolf wanted you." He murmured into Kagome's ear, and then when he saw the tint on pink of her cheeks he gave a chuckle and smiled again.

'She looks cute when she blushes, she should do it more often' Inuyasha decided in his mind as he watch the light blush fade from her high cheek bones.

"Kagome, c'mon we have to go unless you want to be late for our next class." Sango said as she walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome, "Waite, I don't mind if we miss our next class, since it's Math and I hate math. And I know fore a fact that so do you, so why don't we skip next class then come back for Science."

"Um… ya your right I don't like Math, but don't we have to go to class to learn stuff? Isn't that is what school is for?"

"Well that is a good point… What do you think Inuyasha should we _all_ skip next class or should we stay?"

"Why are you asking me? I say skip all the way!"

Sango then looks at Kagome, "Well girl it looks like you're out numbered so we're all skipping next class and going to our third class. And since they only take attentions in first paired they won't even know we are gone! So everything will work out for us! YAY!" Then Sango started jumping up and down like a 5 year old on a sugar high.

Kagome just watched as her best friend started to act as a 5 or 6 year old kid that had at lest 100 pounds of sugar. Getting a little scared she started to back away from her and she hit someone's chest.

When she looked up she saw it ws Inuyasha who she waked into backward, she looked up into his face and saw that he was smirking a bit at her. Then when she start to walk away from him, his arms came around her waist to hold her to him. Turing around so that she could face him she looked up into his face again and gave him a small smile, well it was really a small evil smile.

"Inuyasha are you going to let me go?" Kagome asked in a sweet voiced not scared not shy or anything.

That voice is what scared Inuyasha more then her sweet smile. Being very stupid or brave Inuyasha sakes his head "no". Kagome stood up strait, looked Inuyasha in the eye, and then she kissed his cheek at the same time as her knee went up.

All at once Inuyasha was on the ground moaning in pain. With everyone in the class looking at him, Sango looked back and forth between Inuyasha who was still on the ground and Kagome who was looking at him in an amused way.

Sango's eyebrow went up and Kagome saw this, she turned to her friend and gave her a shrug saying "What? He had it coming."

Sango just shook her head and walked over to Kagome.

"So what did he do?"

"Oh… nothing really he just wouldn't let me go when I asked him."

"Did you give him the smile? Because if you didn't that's no faire since he had no warring if you didn't."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha again who was still in pain but was trying to sit up, "Oh I gave him more then the voice, I gave him and voice **and** the smile, but still he didn't let go."

"Girl your right he **did** disserve it then if he was that stupid not to get the warnings." Answered Sango, as she looked once more at the poor hanyou, who finally got off of the floor and was trying to stand up strait.

"Yup" was all that Kagome said because the bell rang right after and Sango and her started to walk out the door with a limping Inuyasha behind them.

While Inuyasha was trying and when I say _trying_ to keep up I mean that, the girls were like 1 meter ahead of him. But still he tried to keep up with them, but in his mind he was trying to think of something to get back at Kagome. But nothing ever came up and the stuff that he did come up in his mind made no sense to him. (Nothing perverted!)

All the of then didn't feel the evil eyes that were straining at then backs, if looks could kill the all would be dead in less then 3 seconds flat.

As the eyes looked out from the shadows, someone was thinking of ways to hurt one of the friends. Someone who wanted to hurt Kagome and slowly but surly it was happing. 'Just wait Kagome, I'll get you back for not lessening to me, my payment will be your blood when you die, and that will be soon, very soon my dear Kagome.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! It took so long to make, but I have test every 2 weeks sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long but I have had a writers block for the last few chapters, and its very hard to work around. If anyone thinks they have a idea that I can use then please tell me ok? Thanks and please review! **

Shippo: "So… who do you think that was?"

Miroku: "That's a good question my little friend. Who is that persion and why do they want hurt are Kagome?"

Sango: "I have no clue why and how do you think they are going to do it? It seams like they want her bloo-"

Kagome: "STOP! I really don't want to hear about that ok? So… lets talk about how much Inuyasha hurts because I kneed him."

Inuyasha: Growls and glares at Kagome. "Well it was just evil, just plane evil if you ask me."

Shippo: "Well no one asked you knuckle head."

Miroku: "Yes, yes I agree with Shippo on that one, we didn't ask you."

Kagome: "Well you would let go of me, and since I cant say sit-"

BANG!

Kagome: "Sorry I didn't mean that one!"

Everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha: Sweet drops

Inuyasha: "Ya right you just want to kill me you evil little wench…" He said under his breath.

Kagome: "Like I was saying since I don't have that word to make you behave I had to do if in a different way. But… if you would rather like I got get Amirha to add that in…"

Amirha: "Ya I could if you really want me to, since I do write the story."

Inuyasha: "No, you won't if you know what's good for you." Hand-cuffs appear on his hands and feet.

Inuyasha: "What the hell are these?"

Amirha: "Hand-cuffs."

Inuyasha: "Are these so post to keep me from moving? Because I can just rip them, off I'm stronger then this metal," Pulls hands apart and the hand-cuffs don't brake. "The hell they won't come off!"

Amirha: "Yes they are incanted hand-cuffs so they can't break, oh Kagome you can play with his ears now since he can't stop you until I say so. Oh and Inuyasha, don't get me pissed off today ok?"

Kagome: Runs over to Inuyasha, grabs his hand and pulls him done, then she sits on his chest and start to play with his ears.

Inuyasha: "Get-off-me-Kagome, and I'll piss you off all I want Amirha."

Amirha: "Ok it's your chose but I'm the only one that can take them off so if I was you I wouldn't piss me off."

Inuyasha: Turns pail

A/N: Well ok I got the third Inuyasha movie for my birthday (September 26) and anyone who hasen't seen it yet you NEED to see it. It's the best! **Bai (bye in japaness) **


	14. A day of fun, maybe

**A/N: WOW, I can't believe that I have 104 reviews that way, way more then I ever thought I would have! I have to say a thank you to:  
****xXFoolishXx****  
****AngelnoDarkness****  
who are my best readers who review almost every chapter, witch means a lot to me, so thank you to you 2 and also a thank you to everyone else that reads and reviews for me. I love you all. **

From last time:

_As the eyes looked out from the shadows, someone was thinking of ways to hurt one of the friends. Someone who wanted to hurt Kagome and slowly but surly it was happing. 'Just wait Kagome, I'll get you back for not lessening to me, my payment will be your blood when you die, and that will be soon, very soon my dear Kagome.'

* * *

_

**What Was Once Lost  
A day of fun  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will… **

"So… where should we go?"

"I have no clue."

"Well maybe we shou…" Sango's sentence died off as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around so fast that you would of got dizzy if you watched her. And that's just what happened to Kagome. She was watching Sango as she turned around, and felt a bit dizzy. Kagome lost her balance and she fell backwards, when she shut her eyes tight closed because she thought that she was going to hit the floor. Someone caught her. It wasn't Inuyasha.

Kagome opened her eyes to see the person who caught her. It was Miroku who caught her in his arms.

Miroku saw that Kagome was going to fall and no one was really watching her so it was up to him to safe the day! **(A/N: Cray huh? Sorry just had to add that in, so forgive me.) **He wrapped his hands over her upper arm and he looked up and saw Inuyasha's eyes burring a whole throe him. He nodded at the threat that he gave him in that stair of his, it mean 'that if he did anything to her, he would get it 10 times as worse.' So being a good boy for once he helped Kagome up and took a step away from her.

"Thank you Miroku." Kagome said.

"Yes for once you did something right monk." Said Inuyasha; as she walked to up to Kagome.

"So… what are you out here for Miroku?" Asked Sango who was beside Inuyasha.

"Um… well… hehe… I was kind of, um… following you three as you walked out of the school, so I kind of just waked behind our limping friend here."

"Um… hay Miroku? Can you please let me go? I um… kind of want to stand up now, this position is hurting my back."

"Oh, ok" But still Miroku dose not let go, all he dose is moved Kagome so that he thought she was more confinable.

"I mean let go of me Miroku" Kagome said.

Miroku started to respond, but was cut short when Inuyasha grabbed Kagome out of Miroku's arms and wraps his arms around her. "She said for you to fucking let go of her, youfucking bastard so why didn't you let go?" Inuyashasnarled at Miroku.

'What the fuck was he thinking? Doing that to my Kagome, he just can't do that. She said for him to let her go, not move her so that he got a better look at her. Oh he's going to pay.' Thought Inuyasha as he hugged Kagometo his chest, and held her tight but not hard and he kept on growling at Miroku, stupidly.

All Kagome could hear was Inuyasha's growling, she couldn't hear anything other then that, but for some reason she didn't mind. For some reason when ever Inuyasha held her she always felt safe. Like nothing could ever hurt her. She felt that she mattered for once in her life.

Like everything would always be ok, but to soon Inuyasha unwrapped his arms from around her. Then he was about to take a step away when Kagome grabbed his hand. Kagome looking up into his questioning golden gaze and smiled, she gave a light tug on his hand and he smiled back at her.

Inuyasha felt like it was hardest thing he ever had to do when he let go of Kagome, he didn't know why or even how but she was starting… no is growing on him. He really didn't want to let go of her, not now and not ever. So when she tugged on his hand it was like she read his mind, holding her hand he pulled her in front of him. Then he wrapped both of his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's bright brown eyes, since her head was on his chest and she was looking up at him. The slight smile was still on her lips as she gazed back into his eyes, then before he new it he was leaning his head down. His hart started to beat faster and he could even hear hers going faster as ever inch his lips came closer to hers.

Kagome looked at this boy who had his arms around her, who was holding her. This boy who she thought she would never know or even care about was named Inuyasha and, he was going to kiss **her**. Not her sister who said that he was hers, not any other girl but her. Kagome Higurashi was going to get her first kiss by a hanyou who was named Inuyasha, and who she was starting to care about.

'Just a few more inches' Thought Inuyasha as he reached the end, but just when he was about to lay his lips on her soft pink ones…

**SLAP!  
**  
Inuyasha jumped his head up and looked at Sango who stood in front of Miroku who was holding his red cheek in his hands. Sango looked like she wanted to hurt something that would hurt more then his cheek.

"You, you hentai I can't believe that you would do that! Arg you're just lucky that I didn't hit you where it would hurt a lot more." To make her point her gaze went to Miroku's groin, and Miroku just froze.

"You, you wouldn't…"

"Oh she would." Kagome said with a slight smirk on her lips as she looked at Miroku who was in fear if both of the girls.

That's when Sango turned to look at Kagome, who was still wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms.

"Awww, that is sooo cute. Where is the camera when I need it?" Sango said out laude to no one, just to her self.

Blushing Kagome tries to pull herself out of Inuyasha's arms but only gets as far as by his side with his arm around her waist still.

"Well what dose everyone want to do now, since we have everyone?" Inuyasha asked.

"…" No one answered that question because they don't know, what there is to do.

"Well… how about we go to the mall? Its going to be Halloween in a few weeks and Kagome and me still need, something to wear." Sango answered Inuyasha's question looking at Kagome. **(A/N: Yes I know it's a bit of a time jump bit I need to get the story moving, sorry if this is confusing to anyone but since I'm the anther I can do that.)**

Kagome gave off a squeal and started to jump up and down. "Yes, yes please I want to go to the mall…" She stops jumping when everyone's eyes were on her.

"Um… guys… what's up with the looks? They are scaring me." And there were all 3 of there where looking at Kagome like she had gone crazy whit wide eyes.

All they did was keep on staring at Kagome so slowly Kagome went behind Inuyasha so that no one could stare at her, but while she went behind Inuyasha, Inuyasha just turned with the motion. So that he could still see her and he looked down at her with a smirk on his lips as he watched her, try to hind from all the looks the 3 of them were giving her.

'She looks so cute trying to hid from us… wait did I just say cute?'

_Well ya I think you just did, why is that such a surprise for you? _

'Well its not, but still I called this wench cute…'

_Ya and you almost kissed this wench and, you even still have your arm wrapped around her still, now why is that? _

'Because I want to, because I want my arm where it is that's why.'

_Oh my god, how stupid can you be? Very stupid I can see._

'Well, well… just shut up!' Inuyasha snarled in his mind at him self.

"Ok Inuyasha we all know that you love looking at Kagome but we kind of need to get out of here before someone see us. Then we will get into trouble, so why don't we all get going to the mall?" Said Miroku trying to keep the sly grin off his face but it just wouldn't give, so in no time he was back on the ground.

"Ok Kagome C'mon lets get in the car, Inuyasha can put that think-"she pointed to Miroku who was still out cold "-in the backset. Kagome you're going to either have to sit on Inuyasha's lap or sit on Miroku. So take your pick."

"Um… well… um…IwillsitwithInuyashaifhedosn'tmine." Kagome said fast so that everything was squished together.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a smirk "Now what did you say girl, I couldn't hear you."

Take a deep breath and looking down at the ground where there was only she could see grass she started again. "I said 'I will sit with Inuyasha if he doesn't mine.'" By then time she finished that her face was a very, very deep shade of red.

"Why I don't think Inuyasha will mind at all if you sit on his lap, why I even think he would like it." Sango said as she went into the drivers set and waited foe the other two to get in.

Inuyasha walked over to the car and got in, Kagome was right behind him until he got in then all she did was look like she was cross in the headlights. All she new was that she was looking at everything but nothing **(A/N: do any of you ever do that? I always do that and I don't know what it's about!) **Then all at once she was in Inuyasha's lap with the car starting up.

Kagome slowly relaxed and leaned back onto Inuyasha's chest… bad idea. Because then Inuyasha's breath was warm on her neck as, he breathed. A shiver ran down Kagome's spine every time his warm breath touched her neck. His arms were around her waist.

Inuyasha new what he was doing was some how wrong on so many levels, but he couldn't help himself. It was like she was some sort of food and he wanted her, and he would even admit it now.

Sango new what was going on, she new that Kagome was getting closer to Inuyasha every time they talk or are even with each other. There bond was growing every time Kagome let Inuyasha help her or whatever. Know even Sango new that Kagome wasn't the type of girl, to talk a lot or even talk at all. But now… she was talking more often even it was only to Inuyasha and her.

Also she was smiling more, a lot more then when Sango met her. Turning her head she looked at the two of them. Kagome on Inuyasha's lap, they looked so cute.

Also if you looked closely you would be able to see the slight smile that was passed on Inuyasha's lips as he breathed in Kagome's scent.

Then it all happened at once, lights flashing, tired screeching, glass braking, screaming, and the pain.

**(A/N: I should stop right here it would be such a good cliff hanger, but I'm not that mean, and I do owe you guys so I'm going to keep going... for a little more :D hope all of you are not mad at me any more.) **

Pain seared through her body as if she had been inject with fire, it ran through her blood stream and licked her veins as it flowed through her. Before Kagome passed out from all the pain.

Over in the distance someone watched the whole thing. This person watched when Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto him lap… instead of her. Watched when some other guy ran throe a red light and watched how Kagome went flying out of the window. A big grin spread across this person's face as they saw how Kagome landed.

Kagome's arm was bent under her body and her leg looked like it was broken. There were cuts all over her body and one big cut going from her cheek that ran down her neck and stop somewhere on her shoulder. There was a little pool of blood where her head now laid.

With that big grin on the stranger walked back to school since it was only 5 minutes away. 'Yes my dear Kagome, all you have to do is bleed to death. Then I wont even have to waist my time on you. Never ever again since you will already be dead, no one would really care since Inuyasha will be mine, and mine alone!' Thought the person as it turned a corner so that it can get to school.

Inuyasha couldn't really move, the only thing he could do was breath and even that hurt his body like hell. He tried to move his head, so that he could see Kagome or the other two, he really couldn't remember there names. The only thing he new was that he had to find Kagome before he passed out. He could smell her, could smell her sent, but it was covered by blood-her blood.

Now he new he had to find her, something was wrong if he could smell her blood this strongly, lifting his head he tried to move but as he got his head up tried to move his arms he moaned in pain and fell back onto the grass. In the distance he could hear noises coming towards him and his friends. Trying to move once more he had to find Kagome, he had to see her. Holding in the moan of pain, he moved his head to where her smell of blood was the most. About a meter away there was Kagome knocked out and on the ground.

Moving one hand he tried to craw over to her but fell back onto his face making more pain run throe his body all over gain. But he was going to make it over to her if it killed him. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha pulled his body closer to Kagome and clenching his teeth so not to moan out in pain again. He never new a mile was so long, but it felt like hours and hours of pain before he finely got to her. She was covered in blood and she was out cold but she was breathing, and if she was breathing he felt like there was hope. Moving his hand once more

Inuyasha tried to run his hand throe Kagome's bloody hair before the darkness came over him.

The last thing he heard was the ambulance come and the people talking.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope that wasn't to bad, I tried my hardest to get this done earlier but I just couldn't get anything to fit that sounded good. But there ya go, it's done. So once again I say I'm soo sorry that it took this long to updated. I hope that you guys aren't that mad at me. **

Inuyasha: "Ow that had to hurt, I wonder how bad I am."

Kagome: "well looking at it, it looks like I'm worst then you, but still you have to be in a lot of pain."

Sango & Miroku: "Well we weren't even mentioned! So shut up!"

Kagome & Inuyasha: Sweet drop "Well… ya…"

Sango: rolls eyes "Well I hope that every one will be ok."

Shippo: "I might be coming in! YAY!"

Inuyasha: "Who said that? You're not in this story."

Kagome: "I have to agree with Inuyasha there Shippo, but you never now you still might come in yet."

"Inuyasha: "Ya, ya what ever we better go Paige's sister wants to go on, so bye, get lost."

Kagome: "that was rude Inuyasha say sorry or I'll say the word."

Inuyasha: "Ok, ok sorry."


	15. Suishou

**A/N: Ok I can't believe that I got 116 reviews** **from all of you, I am so thank full that you guys leave me reviews because it makes me to want to write more. So if you guys want me to update faster I want more reviews ok. Is that too hard for all of you who don't review my story? It only takes 1 minute to say 'Good job.' Or 'Keep up the good work can't wait for the next chapter.' Is that too hard to do? Well anyway I hope that you will think about that and here is the next chapter! **

**From last time: **

_The last thing he heard was the ambulance come and the people talking.

* * *

_

**What Was Once Lost  
Suishou  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…**

Inuyasha woke up with dim lights all around him, with the smells of medicine all around him. That's when everything came back to him, the school, the hiding with Kagome, Kagome sitting in his lap, the other car, Kagome screaming, her crashing throe the window and him going unconscious right beside her bloody body.

Inuyasha tried to get up but fell back down gasping in pain, that's when a nurse came in. He could smell her first heading to his room. She smelt like medicine, but under that sent she had the sent of flowers.

The nurse came in just as Inuyasha was trying to get again. The nurse came running over to his bed and tried to stop him for getting up.

"No, no you can't get up yet, your not fully healed."

Inuyasha looked up at the women. His throat was dry and it hurt him when he tried to speak.

"W-wat-te-r" Inuyasha whispered to the nurse and she left the room but only to come back with a cup full of cold water. The nurse brought the water to his lips and Inuyasha slowly let the cool water slide down his throat.

After the water was gone, Inuyasha looked around the room. It was a small room with a bad, two chairs, one table in-between them and a small dresser by the bed with a lamp on it. The walls were pained a light baby blue and the carpet was a darker shade of blue.

His gaze went slowly around the room until it stopped back at the nurse who was watching time closely.

"Where are they." Inuyasha rasped out, it was like he hadn't talked in years with how scratchy his voice sounded.

"They? Who are they? Do you mean the other people who were with you?"

Inuyasha gave a nod to let the nurse know that, that was who he was talking about.

"Well that girl who was driving has a broken hand and leg but that's all. And she is in the room right beside yours, and she's awake…"

'Sango, she's talking about Sango, not my Kagome' Thought Inuyasha as he waited for the lady to tell him about Kagome and Miroku.

"…and the other two… well they aren't as good. The guy is better then the girl thou, the guy are in a coma with a broken rid or two, that's bad but the girl is worse. That poor girl, she's in a coma and her arm and leg is broken, and if that's not bad she has a crack in the bad of her head. I feel s-"

Inuyasha didn't hear what else the lady said, because all he could think of was that his Kagome was hurt and hurt, real bad.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha said to the nurse, his voice wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Oh well the girl is in ICU, and same with the other boy too, I just hope that they will come back to us soon. But at lest they aren't on life support, so they could make it you never know." The nurse said as she started to walk out of the room.

"Hay…" Inuyasha started but never got to finish because she walked out of his room not even lessening to him, or to what he was trying to say.

Inuyasha new that he had to get to Kagome, somehow, someway, he _was_ going to see Kagome today. So Inuyasha looked around the room, he looked all over the place but couldn't find anything that would be of any help to him.

So Inuyasha leaned back onto his bed and stared up at the roof, and thought about Kagome, how he let her down. How he could of let her get hurt like that, he couldn't find the answer, even throe it wasn't really his fault he felt like it was.

The last thought that ran throe Inuyasha's mind was that he had to get to Kagome before something else happened to her, before darkness and exhaustion over came, him.

It only felt like 10 minutes before Inuyasha came awake again, but this time it was because he heard something. Inuyasha turned his head and he saw a finger in the shadows of his room. Inuyasha started to grow until he got the sent of his visitor.

'Sango…' Inuyasha thought as he turned his head to where her sent was the strongest. He looked over to her and caught her wide eyes.

"Sango…" Inuyasha started but stopped when he smelt her tears. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Inuyasha I'll tell you what's wrong, what's wrong is that **both** Kagome and Miroku are unconscious and, Kagome's just not unconscious she's in a fucking **COMA** and may never come out of it! And worst of all I was driving when this all happened!" Sango started sobbing as she said the last part.

"She **will** come out of it, no matter what it takes she **will** come back to us Sango and, Sango it wasn't your fault that this all happened, it was the idiot bastard who was driving the other car's fault."

"Ya, but still…" Sango's voice died out as tears slid down her cheeks again.

"Have you seen them yet?"

"No, well yes… but only Miroku they wont let me see Kagome no matter how much I beg them, they say that only family can see her. But they won't believe me when I say that we **are** her family." Sango answered to Inuyasha's question.

"Well then somehow we will see her, I don't care whatever It takes but I **am** going to see her, and soon." Inuyasha growled out the last part.

"Ok but how you can't move and me I could get someone but they still wont take us to her."

"Well I will find a way, even if I have to find her all by my self. So its either we get someone to take me to her or else I'm going to find her with out them." 'And hurt anyone who gets in my way of finding her.' Inuyasha thought.

"Sango; can you please get me someone to talk to? I want to see Kagome and I want to see her now."

Sango seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to stop until he got his way nodded, she grabbed her crushes and, went to go find someone for him to talk to. About 15 doors down the hall Sango ran into her nurse.

"Well hello there Sango, what are you doing out of your room?"

"Looking for someone to talk to my friend, so would you please talk to him because he hurts himself more then what he is already." Sango asked.

The nurse just nodded and flowed, Sango as she led her to Inuyasha's room. Once they got in his room they saw him. He was out of bed and sitting in a chair, facing them.

"Ok well… here you go Inuyasha, you can try to get your way but I will tell you that you won't. I've been trying for hours to try to get to Kagome, but here you go." Sango said.

"Thank-you Sango." Inuyasha said to Sango but never took his eyes off of the nurse.

Inuyasha watched as the nurse walked around the room. He new that he was making her nerves and, that's just what he wanted.

"So… what would you like?" The nurse asked.

"To see my friend; who was in the accident with Sango and me. That's all." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Well you see, that can not happen because your friend is in the ICU-"

"Yes I know that, but if someone dose not take me to her, I will find her and hurt anyone in my way." Inuyasha growled the last part out between clenching teeth.

"W-well o-ok I will try to get you to her." The nurse said as she backed way from Inuyasha slowly. She could see it in his eyes that he meant it.

"Just let me go get your doc-"

"No! I want to see her know and if you don't let me… you don't even want to know what I will do." Inuyasha said as his eyes flashes from blood red to his normal golden color.

"O-ok just l-let me get you a wheal chair." The nurse hurried out of the room to get him a wheal chair. Once she found one the nurse took it to Inuyasha, she tried to help him get into it, but he growled and showed his fangs at her.

So she backed off.

Once Inuyasha was in the wheal chair and Sango was ready. The nurse took the handle bars, and took them down the hall, to the elevator. She pressed the button that went to the sixth floor.

Once the door opened Inuyasha could see that this floor was different from all the other, for the first thing the lights where dimmer, then all other floors.

Another thing, it was quite, real quite there was people talking and everything but no children talking or running around like the other floors.

As Sango and Inuyasha looked around as the nurse went to get the number to Kagome's room. Once she got it, the nurse came back to the two and started the walk down the hall to the room with the girl named Kagome, was in.

Inuyasha could smell her sent as they got closer to her room, it was faint even to his nose but he could still smell it. It took about ten minutes to get to her room but to Inuyasha it seamed like years.

Then they stopped.

They stopped in front of a dark big brown door, which said '_ICU, no entry but family._' The nurse opened the door and wheeled Inuyasha in, Sango flowed behind them.

Inuyasha found himself in another hall, with ever more doors, then the last. He was starting to get real pissed until he smelt her; her sent was ever stronger in here then in the last hall, her sent made him relaxed him.

Then they stopped again, but this time Kagome's sent was strong. The nurse opened the door and wheeled Inuyasha in. Sango just walked behind them, since she didn't know the way.

That's when he saw her; she was on the bed, with machines beeping all around her. The room smelt like medicine and other people's scents, and the smell of Kagome's blood. Sango gave a gasp and fell down. The nurse went to go help her.

Inuyasha some how moved his wheal chair over to the side of Kagome's bed, he didn't remember doing that but one second he was by the door, and the next he was right beside her bed.

Kagome was covered by a blanket, but Inuyasha could still see the cuts and bruises on her arms, her face and the one that was on her neck, was stitched up. Inuyasha couldn't breathe as he looked at Kagome; it was like all the air was sucked out of him.

Her eyes were closed, her face was pale and but she was breathing, and if she was breathing there was a tiny little peace of hope for Inuyasha. Before he new what he was doing Inuyasha picked up Kagome's hand and held it tightly but gently.

The nurse walked back into the room and saw the guy was by the bed, no one but family was so post to be with her. But she had to take him out; she already got the other girl- Sango back to her room. Even throe she was crying, and crying hard. She had to give her some pills so that Sango could go to sleep.

Walking up to the guy she was about to pull him out of the room when she caught his face. His eyes were soft and caring… even loving as he looked at the girl, not the cold hard eyes he had on when she first saw him in his room. It looked like he really cared for this one girl, who may not ever wake up; and if she did would probable would never be the same.

She couldn't do it; she couldn't bring herself to take him away from here.

Giving off a sigh the nurse went to back into the hall and got another blanket, went back into the room and gave it to him.

"Here it will get cold tonight. Wouldn't want you to get sick now." She said as she gave him the blanket.

"Thank you… for everything." He whispered to her.

Giving him a smile she left the room. She had some paper work to do about the girl named Kagome. She found her family and wanted to make sure that no one would take him… or Sango away from her as long as she was still breathing.

Inuyasha watch Kagome for most of the night, every once in while someone would come into the room to try to take him out. But it never worked, either he could growl at them or Suishou- who was the nurse would take the person out. Suishou was the only one Inuyasha would let to see Kagome, he trusted her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**(A/N: ok eveytime you see (look up at the lines) it meas sean change. There will always betwo lines just like that for a sean change. Yes i know that its late to be adding in sean changesbut i needit fora few later chapters.Thank you for understanding.) **

It has been a few days… 10 to be exact and nothing has really happed… well with Kagome it hasn't. Miroku woke up a few days ago, he hasn't really changed much, but he did look out for Sango as her leg started to heal.

Sango would always be with either with Inuyasha and Kagome or with Miroku in his room. Since he was still bed bound he hasn't be able to see how Kagome's been doing but Sango tells him. Miroku can see the change in Sango, as the days pass on, she doesn't talk to many people, only him Inuyasha Suishou and her brother. Her brother was been with his friend for the past few days; he comes and sees her everyday after school. But she really doesn't talk anymore.

Sango was watching Miroku sleep one day, when she started to fall asleep herself. She laid her head down on his chest and lessened to his heart beet; and soon fell into her sleep.

Miroku woke up to something on him; he opened his eyes to see Sango on his chest, her hand in a tight fist with the blanket. It looked like she was having a nightmare to Miroku. So he moved over to the other side of the bed and pulled Sango up onto the bed. Since Miroku was a lot stronger then Sango, he could easily pull her onto the bed. But since some of his ribs were broken it took more effort and hurt a lot more.

But once he got her onto the bed he pulled her gently up to his chest took one of her hands and held it while the other stroked her hair and face to calm her down. It worked. Tucking her head under his chin Miroku closed his eyes and fell back into his sleep.

**

* * *

A/N: There I hoped you liked it, sorry it took so long to do but I wanted to add some Miroku Sango fluffy into this one witch took longer to do. But I hope you liked it. Also yes I know that the time thing must be confusing in all but I had to add it. Also I'm sorry that it has been taking me so long to post these up but I've been sick for the last few days, and I've been working on two other stories too. But I need some help; I need to know if you want some more Miroku Sango fluffy in this story. It's been hard for me to do since my story line has kind of left me. I still have it I mean but it's just taking me longer to finish this then I thought it would. I keep on getting one good ideas that goes good the one chapter but messes up other parts of the story so I have to thing to new things to do in the story. So that's all I'm going going to put a little chat with the charters since I'm tired. Its all ready 2 am and I want to go to sleep so sue me.**


	16. Inuyasha's dream, Sango and Miroku's mom

**A/N: ok, nothing much to say but Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year. This is going to be the last chapter of this year until 2006!  
**

**From last time: **

_But once he got her onto the bed he pulled her gently up to his chest took one of her hands and held it while the other stroked her hair and face to calm her down. It worked. Tucking her head under his chin Miroku closed his eyes and fell back into his sleep.

* * *

_

**What Was Once Lost  
Inuyasha's dream, Sango and Miroku's moment  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…  
**

Sango woke up to something warm wrapped around her, it was nice. Thinking it was her blanket she snuggled down into it just to find out that its grip on her tightened. She tried to get out of the arms that were wrapped around her waist but try as she might it never worked. 

By know her eyes were open but she couldn't see the face that owned the arms. It was still dark and Sango was still sooo tired, giving up the fight Sango just let herself slip into the dark sleep that would keep her away from the stranger who had her in his arms.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Inuyasha new that she might not make it, and if she did she would never be the same. For all he new she would be fine when she came back to him. But he new that it was like a 1 out of 100 chance of that happening. 

As he watch Kagome laid on the bed with wires still hocked up to her. The room was quite other then the beeping sounds coming for her machines.

It' been a week and a bit since Inuyasha was let to see Kagome, nothing really had changed since then. The world seamed dark and lonely for Inuyasha as he, watched Kagome do nothing other then sleep.

Was it night or day? What day was it? When was the last time he ate? When was the last time he saw another living face? Inuyasha didn't know, all he new was that he had to watch Kagome, until she woke up.

No mater how long it took.

"Inuyasha…" Someone said his name? Who was it? Was it Sango? She came to see how Kagome was doing allot or maybe it was Miroku, he came once, or was it twice? It really didn't matter any more… nothing mattered anymore other then Kagome waking up.

"Inuyasha…" There it was again, that same voice, it sounded so far away. It had to be someone. But who? Inuyasha looked away from Kagome to the door behind him, but saw no one.

"Inuyasha…" There! Some one was in the room, watching him. Inuyasha tried to finger out who was the owner of the voice, could it be Sango? No… same had a sad voice, and she didn't talk that much anymore. So who was it?

"Inuyasha…" Kagome! It sounded just like Kagome! Inuyasha whipped around to see Kagome sitting up in the bed looking right at him. She smiled at him.

Inuyasha couldn't breath! His Kagome was ok! She was alive, breathing and talking to him! Once Inuyasha got her into his arms he breathed in her sweet sent that he's missed so much over the past week and a bit.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said again, Inuyasha looked up into her face; her eyes were soft and warm.

"Yes my Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he brushed some hair out of her face.

"Don't give up on me; I'll always come back to you no matter what." Kagome picked up his hand gave it a tight squeeze before she stopped breathing.

Inuyasha didn't even have time to breath as he wached Kagome die and, was pulled out of the room away from Kagome…

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of beeping. His head was on something that was moving up and down in a steady beat. Pulling his head up he, saw Kagome… still in the coma. But she was still breathing. 'It must have been a dream… when did I fall asleep?' Inuyasha thought as he started to stroke Kagome's cheek and hair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Miroku woke up, he new that Sango was still in his arms, and he wasn't about to let her go. Even if she hated him forever after this he need to feel it, need to have it. Pulling her closer to his he gently moved her so that he could see her sleeping face. Her face was always so warm. 

He could remember the first day he saw her; she was in the hall at her locker. She was getting her books at the time, but she looked like an angel from heaven to Miroku. With her, long hair down around her face.

Miroku gently put his hand on the other side of her body and put his face very close to hers, but there faces did not touch. He could feel her soft gentle breath on his face as she breathed.

Then very gently he put his lips on hers and then he felt her wake up.

Sango felt someone's lips touch her lips, it was something soft and warm. Something made her kiss someone who she didn't even know. All she could say was that there was a pull for her to do just that.

So she did.

Miroku felt Sango start to kiss back, giving more passion into the kiss then what he was giving into it. Sango reached up and put her arms around Miroku's neck, pulling him in deeper into the kiss.

Finley when they ran out of air, Miroku pulled back and breathed in deep a few time, while looking at Sango.

Sango couldn't believe that she just did that, 'I kissed Miroku! Oh my god!' Sango thought as she looked up at Miroku. Since he was 18 and she was only 16…

"You should go back asleep Sango, you've only been for a few hours." Miroku said, witch brought Sango out of her thought.

All Sango could do was nod as Miroku laid, down and pulled Sango back into his arms. He kissed her gently on the lips once more then went back to sleep.

It took longer for Sango to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

'She look's likes she just asleep… not in a coma.' Inuyasha thought as he kept on stroking Kagome's soft silky hair and her cheek. 

"I miss you Kagome…" Inuyasha said out loud. This was the first time he talked in a long time.

"Come back to mw soon… I'll wait for you forever if I have to. But please come back to me soon my little angel."

_"I'll always come back to you no matter what."_

"Yes my Kagome and I'll always wait for you no matter what, always remember that." Inuyasha said after that sentence popped into his head, it was what Kagome said to him in his dream. That's the only thing that Inuyasha could remember from his dream.

'Yes Kagome I will always be with you, for now, forever. No matter what I'll always be there for you that's because I…' Inuyasha couldn't fished off his thought even throe he new it was true, its been like that since the first time he saw her walking home all alone on that dark night, so long ago.

* * *

**A/N DONE! YAY! I'm finely done! After 16 days of writing this chapter I'm done! Ok well right know I'm working on one of my other storys its called: **

**Brought together by hatred. **

Here's a little preview of the story that should be up in a few weeks:

------------------------------  
----------------------  
------------  
-----

Kagome walked into the class with Kumori, she was laughing at something he said so she didn't even see the person who she bumped into.

"Oh I'm sooo sorry…" Said the other girl that she bumped into. Kagome lifted her eyes to see a girl with black hair and blue streaks going throe it. _That voice… I know that voice… but from were?_ Kagome thought, she couldn't see the girls face since she was looking at Kumori with something like lust in her eyes.

"So… who are_ you_?" The girl asked Kumori.

Kagome got pissed, its not like she was Kumori girlfriend or anything, but no one could talk to him like that! Like they can have him as some type, of food or something.

Stepping in font of Kumori Kagome got her first look at the girl… it was…

Sango couldn't believe who she was looking at, it was…

"Kagome!" "Sango!" both of them said at the same time before Kagome and Sango started to...  
------------  
----------------------  
------------------------------

A/N: Well there ya go it's a short preview of my new story that I'm working on right know. Hope ya liked it and will read my story when I post it! Bye

Marry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	17. Brown eyes

**From last time:**

**_'Yes Kagome I will always be with you, for now, forever. No matter what I'll always be there for you that's because I…' Inuyasha couldn't finish off his thought even throe he new it was true, its been like that since the first time he saw her walking home all alone on that dark night, so long ago.

* * *

_**

**What Was Once Lost  
Brown eyes  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…**

He was healed, had been for a long time. He could leave anytime he wanted to, but he didn't. He stayed and watched her, day in and day out. She was getting better, her leg was healing and she didn't have as many cuts on her body anymore.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome who was still on the bed, every once in a while she would twice, that was a good thing. Or at lest that was what everyone said.

But as the days passed into weeks and the weeks passed into mounts Inuyasha was starting to loss hope by the day. The doctors said that a coma is the way a pension can repair them selves if something happens to the body.

"So… how is she today?" Suishou asked as she walked up beside Inuyasha, holding a plate of food for him.

There was no answer from Inuyasha as Suishou put the plate on the table beside him. She new he wouldn't answer her; he hasn't talked to anyone in weeks.

All he did was watching the girl and eat his food. His two friends want home a long time ago, coming in once every two days or so, to see Inuyasha and Kagome were doing. The only other people who come into the room were doctors; they came to check on the girl. Inuyasha would always growl at anyone who touched Kagome.

A few times Suishou has looked into Inuyasha's eyes she saw nothing, as time passed and hope died, it seamed like Inuyasha was dieing too. His eyes held nothing in them, they didn't shine anymore, and he didn't talk anymore. His hair even lost all the shine to it…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"He's been like this for how long?" Sango asked Miroku as they watched Inuyasha from the little window on the door. 

"I don't know, a really long time" Miroku answered as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled Sango into his body.

"I miss them so much… I want Kagome back…" Sango started to cry softly into Miroku's chest as he gently rocked her back and forth.

"Shhh its ok, Kagome and Inuyasha will be fine. If I know anything about my cousin it is that he will somehow find away to bring Kagome back to us. Shhh everything will be ok" Miroku told her as he gently led her out of the room so that, he could take her home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

It was raining… raining hard. The rain felt like hail to Inuyasha as he ran in the rain. He really didn't any place he was going, he really didn't all he new was that he was running… to something. 

'Waite… how did I get outside? I was just in the room with Kagome and know I'm outside? That makes no sense…'Inuyasha thought as he stopped running. Looking around Inuyasha could see nothing but darkness.

"Hello is anyone there?" Inuyasha called out. His reply was someone or something giggling.

"Hello… is anyone there?" Inuyasha repeated, and again his only answer was the giggling.

"Who the hell are you? Huh? Tell me who the hell you are…" Inuyasha's voice died off as the giggling turned into soft crying noses.

"No… please don't cry, I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry cab you please just come out?" Inuyasha called out into the darkness.

The crying stopped… it was silent again. Too silent for Inuyasha's taste.

It was getting darker and darker by the second; Inuyasha looked around trying to find his way out of this place. Inuyasha took about five steps to his left then fell through the ground.

Falling, that's what was happing to Inuyasha he was falling, down a dark hole in the ground that he couldn't even see,–witch really pissed him off. He couldn't see himself falling but he sure felt it. He could feel the wind going through his hair and whipping it everywhere. Also he could feel the presser that the wind made on his skin.

Just when he thought he was going to hit the ground and die, he heard something…

Inuyasha moaned as something woke him out of his sleep, even though he didn't know that he was asleep at the time. Lifting up his head he looked up into a pair of brown eyes.

The girl watched the guy sleep while she lay on the bed, she didn't know where she was or who she was, but she liked the guy who was sleeping. His head was in his arms witch here on her stomach while he slept. His hair was messy and he looked real tired to her.

She looked around the room, or what she thought as a room since she didn't know what she was in. She couldn't remember anything and she felt like she didn't want to know either. She giggled when the guy sleeping moved his head, then she started to run her hand through his messy hair. That's when she hard the sound coming from his lips, she dropped her hand a second before the guy opened his eyes.

"Kagome…" The guy said before his eyes filled up with tears and he hugged her.

"Is that my name mister?" She asked after the guy finally let her go.

Inuyasha pulled back a bit more to look into her eyes, the girl who he had waited for to wake up finally did… but she didn't remember her own name? That made no sense to Inuyasha.

"Kagome do you remember me?"

Kagome shook her head, that's when it made sense to him… Kagome has lost her memory so she didn't remember herself… or him.

"Did I do something bad mister? I'm sorry…" Tears started to weld up in her eyes as she looked at him.

Inuyasha reacted fast, taking Kagome into his arms and wrapping his arms around her small teambuilding body. She lost a lot of weight. Smoothing her hair back Inuyasha rocked her back and forth.

"Shh no its ok, everything's ok you did nothing bad sweetly, shh…" It went on like that for a while until Kagome finally fell asleep with her arms wrapped around his waist and her head under his chin.

Inuyasha smiled at the sight of her sleeping. It was going to be a long time until Kagome was better, but he could wait, he had been for a long time while she was in her coma. But she was out and that's all that mattered right know, she was safe, sleeping in his arms. Everything would be ok… Inuyasha hoped.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sorry it took so long, but it's done. So… how many of you thought that would happen. It a nice little… well it's not really little but a big twist in the story. Also I only have one thing to say, a lot of you have been asking how long my story was going to be, and know I will answer that. I don't really know I only wanted 15-20 chapters but as you can see there will be a lot more. I'm not even half way done the story. **

So for all I know it could be 30–50 chapters but anyway hope you liked the chapter! Please tell me what you think of the chapter! Bye


	18. Kaku

**From last time:**

**_Inuyasha smiled at the sight of her sleeping. It was going to be a long time until Kagome was better, but he could wait, he had been for a long time while she was in her coma. But she was out and that's all that mattered right know, she was safe, sleeping in his arms. Everything would be ok… Inuyasha hoped._**

_

* * *

_

**What Was Once Lost  
Kaku  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will…  
**

_"…Sometimes this happens, no one really knows why but it dose. Kagome has a 50-50 chance of fully recovering from her coma." The doctor said to Sango and Miroku. They were all sitting in Kagome's doctor's office._

_  
"So can she go home?" Sango asked as tears silently made there way down her cheeks, leaving a shinny path. _

"Well… in my opinion, I think she should stay here. You two still have school, so none of you can stay with Kagome, and right know she needs someone to watch her 24/7. She's like a baby; she doesn't know much and can get hurt very easily."

" But… she doesn't want to stay here. Can you see the way she acts? She doesn't let anyone near her, but Inuyasha. That's why he's not here, he's with her, and have you even seen Kagome with out him? She starts to cry and shake like crazy. She won't even like anyone else touch her but him. He can't leave her know and if I know anything about my cousin I know he wont leave her. He hasn't even left her side since she woke up a few days ago." Miroku said to the doctor as he wrapped his arm around Sango.

"Yes I know that, but he can't stay, he wont be able to stay with her forever."

"No… your wrong doctor, he **will** stay with her forever, if it meant making her happy. Inuyasha is they type of guy who will not stand for someone saying no to him. And if you do, you better just watch out. He can hurt you with out even breaking a sweet." Sango said.

"Yes doctor Sango is right; Inuyasha will do anything and everything just so he can keep Kagome with him. He won't care what you think he will take her out of here with out you even knowing about it. So it's either you let her go, or Inuyasha will take her from you. It's your choice." Miroku said.

"Fine. She can go. But just so that you know I don't like it, not one little bit." The doctor finally said after a few minuets.

Inuyasha stopped the tape recorder as he looked at Kagome who was sleeping in his arms. She hadn't left his side since the day she woke up, and when he tried to leave her she would start to cry or get scared. It was like the he was the only one that she trusted.

Inuyasha let a slight smile slip onto his lips, just what Miroku said about him doing anything and everything to keep Kagome with him was true. He would do anything she asked him to do; it kind of scared him because he couldn't even get mad at her. But it's not like he wanted to anyway.

Inuyasha turned his head as he herd the door open, seeing Miroku and Sango he relaxed a bit.

"So… are you taking advantage of her Inuyasha?" Miroku said with that stupid perverted grin on his face.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku while Sango hit him on the head… pretty hard. The next thing they new was that Miroku was on the ground out cold.

"Maybe that will teach him… but since it's Miroku I doubt it." Sango said as she walked around Miroku and up to the bed. Where Inuyasha was laying with Kagome curled up in his lap with her head on his chest. Her arms were wrapped around his waist while he held onto her.

"Did you lesson to the tape recording?"

"Yes"

"Ok good, you can take her out anytime Inuyasha" Sango turned to leave then stopped and turned back. "Oh and by the way, she can go home with you. We all know she won't go with anyone else." Sango said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. Then she took hold of Miroku's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who had a small smile of her sleeping face. She looked like an angle to Inuyasha. Not wanting to wake her, Inuyasha sat up and put one arm under Kagome's legs and the other wrapped around her body. Her head was on his shoulder, her light warm breath ticking his skin.

It took a while to get back to Inuyasha's home since he didn't want to drive and even if he did, he had no car. And anyways it was a nice day with the sun shining brightly in the blue sky. There was a light breeze in the air so Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer into his chest.

It took a good Inuyasha a good 30 minutes before he made it to his house, opening the door Inuyasha walked in. Everything was how he left it, nothing had changed… or then all the dust that covered all most everything.

Closing the door Inuyasha walked into his room and laid Kagome on his bed. 'It like the time that she hurt her foot... but unlike that this wont heal as fast… it many never heal.' Inuyasha thought as he pulled up the blanket.

Looking at Kagome's face he could see a little frown on his lips… it seamed like she missed the body heat that Inuyasha gave off. Smiling down at her Inuyasha gently went out of the room, he had to go clean up before she woke up… and had a sneezing fit because off all the dust.

'Better get started… it will take a few hours to do this… oh yay.' Inuyasha thought as he started to wipe down the counter.

It was bright, way too bright. Not anything like it was when she fell asleep. And it was cold… well it wasn't the warmth there when she fell asleep… Kagome opened her eyes then shut them fast. It was way too bright; trying it again, Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she was a while wall.

Kagome quickly turned her head looking all round the room, it felt like she had been here before, but she didn't remember anything that was in the room or who it belonged to.

All she knew was that she was alone, and didn't know where she was.

So she screamed.

Inuyasha was just finishing off the living room when he heard Kagome scream bloody murder.

Quickly Inuyasha dropped everything he was doing; witch was empting the grab-bag and ran into his room. There was Kagome sitting on the bed, her eyes wide with fear as she tried to get out of the bed.

Inuyasha walked over to the bed, slowly so not to scare her any more then she already was.

Kagome was still trying to get out of the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't realize that Inuyasha was walking to her, until he started to talk.

"Shh… Kagome it's ok." Then a pair of warm arms wrapped around her pulling her slightly into his chest.

Kagome slowly stopped thrashing and slowly she stopped her crying.

"You… left me…" Came a tiny voice.

"Shh Kagome, its ok I didn't mean to leave you, I was just in the next room, shh its ok I'm sooo sorry." Inuyasha said gently as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. "Do you forgive me Kagome?"

Inuyasha got no voice answer for his question, but instead he got a nod.

Smiling a bit Inuyasha leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Kagome's head. "C'mon Kagome, lets go get something to eat."

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a smile, nodding she got off of Inuyasha and waited for him to lead the way.

"Um… Inuyasha…"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Um… do you have anything I can ware? I-I I don't want to ware this… its too tight…" Kagome said shyly keeping her eyes glued to the floor, a light blush tinted her cheeks.

Inuyasha chuckled and walked back into his room, "Sure, you can wear one of my tops and a pair of old jeans I'm sure I have a pair here somewhere."

Five minuets later there was a big pile of clothes on the floor.

"Ha! Here it is, I new I had one!" Inuyasha passed Kagome the jeans and he brought out a black top from the pile on the floor. Shoving the rest back into the closet Inuyasha left the room so that Kagome could change.

Kagome watch Inuyasha as he left the room, then she changed her top to the one Inuyasha gave her. It was about two sizes too big but it did hide her body from other eyes. Next was the jeans there were plain black but they did fit.

'why do I feel that I can trust him… when I don't trust any of the other, even though Inuyasha said there were my friends…' Kagome thought as she left the room.

"Hey Kagome, c'mon lets go." Inuyasha said bringing Kagome out of her mind.

Kagome nodded and fallowed Inuyasha out of the door.

"I just got to lock the door, then we ca go eat."

After Inuyasha locked the door he led her downstairs. He walked over to his car when he realized that Kagome wasn't behind him. Quickly turning around he saw Kagome about two feet away from where he was standing.

"C'mon, Kagome come here."

Kagome shook her head, her eyes wind with fear.

"What's wrong? It's just a car…" Inuyasha's words died out as it clicked in his head.

Walking up to Kagome he could see the tears in her eyes. "Shh its ok, you don't have to go into the car, we don't even have to go in any car. Ok?"

Kagome nodded but still the tears slipped down her cheeks. Inuyasha gently pulled Kagome into his arms while she softly cried into his chest. Her hands grip the fabric tightly as Inuyasha gently rubbed her back and rocked her.

"Shh its ok, I wont let anything happen to you…" 'Again' his mind filled in the word that he couldn't say out loud. "Shh, it's ok."

"I-I'm sorry…" Kagome said into the damp fabric of Inuyasha shirt.

"Shh it's ok, it's not your my _Kaku_, it's never your fault. So shh don't worry nothing, bad will happen. Ok?"

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, bending down Inuyasha picked up Kagome, so that he was holding her bridal style. Kagome's head went to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder, her face turned towards his neck. Soon her breathing evened out, telling Inuyasha that his Kaku was sleeping. Smiling gently Inuyasha walked back into his house, silent tears sipping down his cheeks the whole way.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's done; hope no ones mad at me… I didn't mean for it to take this long. But any way's I hope ya like it. I put a lot of time trying to get the wording just right. But I'm happy with the end result. **

So anyway tell me what you think, you know I love it when you tell me what you think of my story. It makes me want to keep on writing. Well any way's its late and I want to sleep, and my computer is winning that its been on to long… stupid thing. Well anyway bye!

Oh and if anyone what's to know what Kaku means, you can either ask me or wait for a bit. Because I'm going to be telling what it means in a few chapters! Bye!


	19. Knock… knock… knock…

**A/N: Ok the next few chapters are going to take longer to get out, right know I'm having a very hard time trying to write. I have lots of family problems going on, and to top I have to pick an high school. Also I'm still firkin sick! **

I'm sorry but I'll try my best to get out the chapters as fast as I can. I hope no ones mad at me. Ok I just wanted to remind you guys that '…' is thinking. There will be some of that in this chapter and I just wanted to remind you.

_Warning: Lots of OOCness in this chapter, especially with Sango.

* * *

_

From last time: **  
****_Kagome nodded and Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, bending down Inuyasha picked up Kagome, so that he was holding her bridal style. Kagome's head went to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder, her face turned towards his neck. Soon her breathing evened out, telling Inuyasha that his Kaku was sleeping. Smiling gently Inuyasha walked back into his house, silent tears sipping down his cheeks the whole way._**

* * *

**What Was Once Lost  
Knock… knock…. knock…  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have never will… **

"C'mon Miroku I want to go see Kagome! It's been so long since we last saw her."

"It's only been three days Sango, how can that be forever?" Miroku asked while he turned on his car.

"Um… well… um… it just is! So shut up and drive over to Inuyasha's I want to see Kagome and I want to see her now!"

"Ok, ok just settle down Sango, are you PMS-ing or something because your acting more bitchy then normally." Miroku said not even realizing what words he said.

"Hay Miroku…"

"Yes?"

"What the HELL do you mean by saying 'more bitchy then normally'? Huh are you telling me that I'm a bitch?" Sango asked.

"Um… I mean nothing, ya nothing at all Sango you must have missed heard me…" Miroku said not meting Sango's eyes.

"Oh was that what you meant?" Sango pulled out a tape recorder from her pocket and pressed the stop bunion. "Ok know lets just **_see_** what you said."

Sango pushed the rewind button then pressed stop and then the play button.

_"Twinkle, twinkle little start how I wonder what you are, up so high in the sky, like a di-"_

All Miroku could do was stair at Sango as the rest of the rime played through his head.

"Hehe… um… I didn't do that… my brother did! Ya he put that on there not me, I would never lesion to anything like that." Sango said as she looked anywhere but at Miroku who was giving her, 'What-the-hell-was-that!' look.

"Hehe just forget about that and I'll forget about you calling me a bitch ok? Good." Sango said before Miroku could even get a word out.

"Ok… whatever you say Sango, know why don't I just get you over to Inuyasha's before something like this happens again."

"I would say that's a very smart idea, so why don't you stop talking and keep your eyes on the rode! Watch it it's a yellow light!"

Miroku pressed down hard on the brakes just stopping before the light turned red.

"Nice going stupid, next time watch the lights!" Sango said crossing her arms over her chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

"Inuyasha…" 

"Ya?"

"I'm bored."

"Go watch some T.V, read a book or something."

"But I don't want to watch T.V or read a book."

"Well then what do you want to do?"

"Don't know."

Inuyasha was starting to get very annoyed, for some reason Kagome would always say the same thing everyday at 2pm.

"Well then go asleep."

"B-but… I don't like going asleep."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was sitting on the floor a little bit away from his feet.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I always have these dreams that-" Kagome out cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it! I'll get it!" Kagome said jumping up from the floor and running over to the door, but before she could open it Inuyasha stopped her.

The doorbell rang again and Inuyasha sighed, he really didn't want to see anyone, but since Kagome was telling him to open the door he did that, but only a bit to see who was on the other side.

But that little bit was enough for the person on the other side to see him and tried to push open the door.

"Oh Inu-chan let me in I want to see you!" a female voice called from the other side.

"Oh hi Kikyo... um… well you see that I can't" Inuyasha said as he put his back to the door and looked at Kagome. Since he was stronger then a mortal, he really didn't have to do that because the girl couldn't open the door. But he wanted to look at Kagome, "you see I'm busy so why don't you come back a different day?" 'Or never would be better… much better.'

"But-but why, I came here to see you, so why can't I see you!" Kikyo voice wined from the other side of the door.

"Um… because I'm about to go see my brother! He wanted me to come up to his place for a bit and, since I was in the hospitable I couldn't but know I think we should spend some brother to brother time." It was so hard for Inuyasha to say the last bit with a calm voice.

He looked over at Kagome who was just about to say something and out his finger to his mouth, telling her not to talk. And she lessened.

"Oh…" Inuyasha could hear the disappointment in her voice and smiled at it. "Ok well, how long will you be gone and, can I please come in I don't like talking like this to you."

"For a while, and no you can't I'm about to go talk a shower. So you have to go bye."

After a few more minutes of Inuyasha listening to Kikyo wine and wine, she final left. Sliding down the door, Inuyasha gave out a sigh of relief. But it was short lived because there was a nock at the door… again.

"Fuck" Inuyasha mumbled as he got up and opened the door.

"I all ready said that I'm busy Ki-"

"Well I don't care! We haven't seen Kagome or you in a week, so you better let me in before I hurt you!" Sango yelled.

"Oh." Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Sango as she steeped into the room, Miroku flowed her in.

"That's all you got to say. After all the trouble it took me to get Miroku over here. Well you're nice." Sango said as he slid a glare at Miroku and Inuyasha.

When Sango turned around Kagome was no where in sight, it was like she disappeared like always.

"She's still afraid of us! No!" Sango yelled falling down on her knees, looking at the place where Kagome used to be standing.

"Hay Miroku, what's wrong with here?" Inuyasha asked as he slowly backed away from the girl a few feet a head of him.

"I really don't know, but she's been like this for a while, I think she misses Kagome to much… or it could just be her PMS-ing…" Miroku said quietly so that Sango wouldn't hear him.

But god was not on his side that time because Sango heard him loud and clear, so when he looked over at her, she was looking at him right in the eyes. There were bright red flames in her brown eyes, and it looked like she wanted to kill something… or someone.

That someone was Miroku.

"Songo?" Inuyasha called her name, bringing her out of her state of trying to kill Miroku.

"What?"

"Just please don't get any blood on my floor, it will take forever to get the smell out, and make sure he don't scream ok?"

Songo looked back at Miroku who was trying to find away out of the room, "Sure, deal." Sango said before she took out some rope, duck tape and some other stuff.

Sacking his head Inuyasha went to go get Kagome, even though she was hiding Inuyasha new exactly where she was. Walking way from Miroku and Sango he went into his room.

There under the bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets was Kagome. Getting down on his knees, Inuyasha crawled under the bed.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha called softly, to the girl.

The next thing he new was that Kagome somehow got him on his back, and she was cuddling into his chest.

"C'mon Kagome, why don't you come see your two friends. They came just to see you." Inuyasha said softly so not to scare her more then she already was.

Kagome's head slowly nodded against Inuyasha shirt.

Somehow, even Inuyasha didn't know he got both of them out from under the bed, with Kagome still hugging him.

"Kagome, can you get off?"

His answer was her head shaking as a "no".

"Well then do I have to carry you into the room, were your two friends are."

"No… I'll walk." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"That's a good girl; now c'mon we want to get back before Sango kills Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Ok."

It turned out that Miroku wasn't dead, but was pretty close. He was laying face down on the floor while Songo tried to twist his arm around.

"Well, maybe we should just leave you two, what do you think Kagome?" No faster then when Kgome's name passed Inuyasha's lips, Songo was off of Miroku and sitting on the floor, looking at Kagome with a smile on her lips.

"Oh Kagome, I missed you so much!" Sango as she looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Hi, Songo" Kagome said shyly keeping her eyes glued on the floor.

Songo smiled again as she talked to Kagome… well she did most of the talking but Kagome did talk a bit.

While the girls were talking Inuyasha was helping Miroku clean his cuts.

"I think that it's good that she is talking to her" Miroku said out of the blue as Inuyasha was wrapping one his deeper cuts.

"Huh?"

"I said, that I think it's good that Songo is talking to Kagome. She has missed her over the pass few weeks when she was in that coma, and when she wouldn't talk to us."

Looking over at Songo and Kagome Inuyasha has to smile, Kagome looked content, not happy but not sad either, just content. "Ya I guess your right, it's also doing some good for Kagome to. She hasn't talk to anyone other then me since before the accident."

"How long do you think she'll stay like this?"

"I don't know, but she has nightmares all the time. I'll wake up in the middle of the night because of her screaming and run into her room to see her drench in sweat. The blankets are always twisted around her body. Usually I would have to hold her or rock her back to sleep, and even sometimes I don't even get any sleep because, if I leave the room or leave her, she would start crying. I know it's not all from the accident, probably some of it is from her past family…" Inuyasha said keeping his voice low, so that the girls in the next room wouldn't hear them talking.

Miroku didn't know what to say, all he could do was look at Kagome, he never thought that she would have it this hard, or Inuyasha too for that fact. It seamed like his cousin cared a lot more then he would let other people see, or for even him self to see.

"Inuyasha!" Songo called from the other room. "Come here right now!"

"Ya?"

"Kagome was just saying your going away -on a trip- with here is that true?" Song asked.

'Oh yay here it comes, she'll yell at me because I'm taking Kagome away from her… well better start explaining' "Well ya… I was thinking that getting away from all of this would be good for her. But don't worry I don't think tha-"

"Well I think it's a good idea, Kagome should take a few weeks off same with you. You both really need it, to get away from all the stress around here. Also to get away from Kikyo and Kouga, you know he's been asking about her right?" Sango asked.

"Why no thank you for telling me. But know more then ever I want to get her away for a bit."

"Ya, oh and you don't have to worry about Miroku I would kill him while your gone. I think it could be a good time for us to do a bit of bonding, don't ya think Miroku?" Sango said.

"Sure what ever you say Sango dear." Miroku replayed know full well that it was taking Sango everything she had to keep that smile on her face and not break down crying.

"So, are you going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked once everyone stopped talking.

"Yes my Kaku, we are going on a trip for a bit. So why don't you go start to pick out everything you want to bring." Inuyasha asked, knowing full well that he ha to say thanks to Sango.

"Ok."

Once she was gone Inuyasha turned to Sango. "Thank you for understanding Sango."

"Well you just better take care of her, do you hear. I don't want one scratch on here when she gets home. And you better bring her home; this is her home with all of us, even if she doesn't remember just yet." Was all Sango said she left the room, to go say by to Kagome.

Later that night, once Kagome was asleep Inuyasha picked up the phone. 'Better do this now and get it over and down with.'

Dialing a number Inuyasha put the phone up to his ear, and waited.

"Hello?" Said a female voice from on the other side of the phone line.

"Ya um hi. I need to talk to my brother is he home?"

"Sure… just let me find him."

A few minutes later Inuyasha was talking to his brother.

"Ya so that's what happing so, can I bring her over and stay there for a day or two?"

"Fine." Said Sesshoumaru in a clam but cold voice.

Inuyasha wasn't suspecting that answer so all he did was nod stupidly, forgetting that Sesshoumaru couldn't see him.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"If that is all, I need to go. Unlike some people I have stuff I need to get done." Then the phone line went died.

'Wow that was wired…' Getting up Inuyasha went to go check on Kagome, finding her safely sleeping in her bed, he smiled. Then going into his bed he fell into a deep dreamless sleep, not getting up until it was the morning.

* * *

**A/N: wow that took a long time to finishes. But anyway I hope you like it, and will tell if it doesn't make sense. The next one should be up in god only knows when because o have firkin idea when it will be up. But just stay with me, thanks for reading hope ya like this new chapter. **


	20. Airplane

**A/N: Nothing to say, read on.  
From last time:  
****  
_'Wow that was wired…' Getting up Inuyasha went to go check on Kagome, finding her safely sleeping in her bed, he smiled. Then going into his bed he fell into a deep dreamless sleep, not getting up until it was the morning.

* * *

_ **

**What Was Once Lost  
Airplane  
****_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Inuyasha never have, never will…**

Kagome was awake, sitting in her bed; writing in the book that she got from Sango yesterday.

_**Flashback** _

"… here Kagome, I got you a gift."

Kagome took the gift from Sango's hands. 'I wonder what it is…' the said gift was wrapped in sky blue wrapping paper.

"Well open it, not just look at it." Sango said with a smile on her lips.

Nodding Kagome started to unwrap the gift, what was inside of the sky blue wrapping paper, was a book. Not a reading book or anything like, that but a book with blank paper inside of it instead. The cover was a light shade of sliver and a pattern, of flowers and leaves going around the edges of the book in black.

"Thank you… Sango…" Whispered Kagome, as she looked down at her gift.

_Sango just smiled at Kagome. _

_**End of flashback **_

Shutting the book, Kagome out of her bed and walked over to the window. It was a nice day out the sun in the sky and a nice cool breeze. Turning her head she read the time off of her clock, 'it's already 11… um… I go wake Inuyasha…' thought Kagome as she left the room and walked down the hall.

As it turned out Inuyasha was still asleep in bed, the blinds drawn shut so that the sun couldn't wake him. Smiling evilly Kagome walked over to the bed.

"Inuyasha…" Called Kagome softly, her answer was Inuyasha groaning and rolling onto his side, so that his back know faced her.

Trying once more to get him up nicely and getting the same result, Kagome smiled. Walking backwards she didn't stop until she hit the wall, and once she did she started to run. Once she hit the edge of the bed she jumped up and landed on Inuyasha, who was still asleep. Giving a sigh she stood up and stepped on him. Since she didn't weigh much it was real easy. Then the next thing she did was start jumping… on Inuyasha like he was a trampoline.

"Ok, ok I'm up! Know get off on me!"

"Well maybe next time you should wake up when I tell ya too." Kagome stopped jumping and sat down on Inuyasha's legs so that he couldn't get up.

"Kagome please get off of me. You know I hate it when you do this." Inuyasha said as he tried to move his legs without Kagome falling off the bed.

"Fine…" Getting off Kagome sat on the edge of the bed as she watched Inuyasha sit up and stretch.

"Have you done any packing yet Kagome?"

"…"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the said girl; witch was looking at the floor like she never saw it before. "Have you Kagome?"

"No…" Kagome said eyes still glued to the floor.

"And why is that Kagome?"

"…because…" mumbled Kagome and she played with the hem of her top.

"Ok then go pack right now, our plane leaves in a few hours." With that said Inuyasha turned around and walked out of his room.

Slowly Kagome walked out of the room and into hers, since she didn't have much right now it wasn't hard to pack. Kagome took out a few sweaters a few sizes to large for her, a few pairs of baggy jeans and pants, a few t-shirts…

It took about an hours for Kagome to pack her stuff, once she was down, she took her bag into the living room and sat on the couch. No sooner did she do that Inuyasha came out of his room wearing a jacket and holding a kennel, putting the kennel onto the table Inuyasha gave Kagome her jacket.

"C'mon we have to leave, can you carry out the kennel while I take everything else down to the car?" he asked, once Kagome nodded he started to walk out. Kagome quickly followed with the kennel in hand and everything.

The ride to the airport was a short one. About a half an hour later Inuyash and Kagome, were standing in line to board the plane. For most of the time either of them said anything other then a few words.

Once they were seated o the plane, Kagome took the window seat. To Inuyasha it looked like she was having fun, looking out the window turning from side to side in the seat. Smiling slightly Inuyasha sat down and put on his seat belt. The plane was going to take off any time now.

"Kagome, put on your seat belt; the plane is going to take off soon."

"Ok!" Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and smiled. "How long is the plane ride going to be Yasha?"

"A few hours at the most, when the movie starts why don't you watch it? I think it might be an anime movie."

"Anime… what's that?"

"Something you'll like, but in the mean time why don't you just sit back and look out the window." Inuyasha said as he took out some gum. "Oh here you should have some of the when we take off."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, and trust me it will help your ears."

Kagome stared up at Inuyasha, "my ears… Is something going to happen to my them? I don't want anything to happen to them!" Tears started to weld up in Kagome's eyes as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh, no Kag nothing is going to happen to them, all I meant was that the gum will help you hear the birds better when we are in the sky," Inuyasha raised his head and gently wiped the tears that started to flow down her face. "So there's nothing to worry about Kag, nothing will happen to you… so don't worry. Ok?"

Nodding her head Kagome took a piece of the gum and started to chew it. As the time passed the plane took off and while that happened; Kagome held onto Inuyasha's arm like it was her life line.

But once they were up in the air Inuyasha watched Kagome, it seamed like she didn't want to sit still. She was turning in her seat, looking around the plane and had her face pressed against the window for a while. Smiling gently gave a pear of head phones to her.

"Kagome the movie is going to start, so why don't you stay still and watch it?" Inuyasha suggested as he gave her a pillow. Nodding her head Kagome stayed quiet and started to watch the movie.

As it turned out the movie was pretty good, "Inu, what is this movie?"

"Um… I think its _Munto_ I've seen the first one and its pretty good, your like it."

"ok." As the movie went on Kagome fell in love with the movie and the characters, but the more she watched the more she felt like sleeping. The harder she tried to keep her eyes open, each time she blinked it seamed harder to keep them open.

Inuyasha looked down when he felt a weight fall on his chest. It was Kagome. Smiling gently Inuyasha moved so that Kagome was in a more confinable, then he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her thin shoulders then he rested this arm around her. Laying his head gently atop her hers he went back to watching the move because… well when Kagome was going to wake she would be upset that she missed it. So that left time to tell her how it ended.

_I guess we are just going to have to buy it for you, so that you don't stay sad. Have a good nap Kagome.

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, please don't be mad but right now I am really that much into Inuyasha anymore. But no worries I will finish this story. If any of you guys like Naruto stories which have SasuNaru couple, please go look at my new story Private Demon. Thank you and please review!**


End file.
